Love in the Ibis of Time
by SunnySummer77
Summary: "This just keeps getting harder and harder to understand...but the question I want to know is how...?" He said tearing away from my grip. He stood waiting for my answer. "I just...just" I couldn't answer, I knew that this was my fault...all of it. "Just fell in love with him? Is that what your trying to say? I can honestly say I love you...but you can't say the same...can you?"
1. Light in a Dark Room

A room was shrouded in darkness. A holding cell tinted black. I was alone, but then again I was always alone. I opened my eyes, seeing I was by myself. It was just me, I didn't have someone with me this time. I felt the tears stream down my face, this was my fate, to spend a eternity alone in darkness.

"W-why, why did this have to happen..." I cried out, feeling my tears fall off my cheeks. My life was over, and this was my punishment.

_Your life, had no meaning...you were a face in the crowd. You didn't make a difference, and you never would. Your fate, to die as a unknown face, with nothing and no one. You were never supposed to do anything worth of even a mention. You are nothing. You, nor your life ever amounted to anything...your worthless._

The tears fell faster, I am someone. I still have feelings. I know I'm not the smartest, or the bravest, or the strongest, but there has to be something that I can do that no one else can...there just has to be.

I can't say that I knew anyone; I can say that I did some horrible things...things I'm not proud of. I touched my face, wiping the tears from my eyes. The harsh reality was that I know that I didn't do anything great in my life. I was selfish, self-centered, greedy, unkind, hateful. I hated mankind, but it wasn't just that, deep down I'm sure I hated everything.

I looked up from the dark floor, seeing a small glowing light reflect off the black floor in front of me. It was a soft yellow light, sitting there in front of me. I starred in awe, I guess I truly wasn't alone.

"You...don't know that, I mean something!" I yelled, trying desperately to hold back my tears; but it failed, I couldn't hide it.

_You mean nothing!_ _No one has ever cared, no one would ever care. If you were gone, no one would even notice. Your gone now and no one even noticed...pathetic. _

"No, I matter...to someone. I just need one chance, to prove I mean something..." The yellow light was quiet. I felt a single tear run down my face. This was my final plea.

"Please..." I didn't want to plea, but I can't leave, not like this.

_If I give you one more chance, do you think your outcome will be any different? The way you led your pervious life, you don't even deserve to exist...what could the world do with someone like you?_

"It doesn't matter how, but I have to do this...there has to be something, anything, that I can do." The yellow glow from the floor faded, and I looked up to see it was no longer there. I suppose there was my answer, no.

I brought my face to the floor, cradling my knees in a ball. I cried, for a long time it seems. Sitting in the sorrow I had caused...maybe it was right...maybe I didn't deserve to exist.

_I know what it means to think, to feel, to dream. You think heartlessly, selfish, and yet you want another chance!? What makes you think that you of all people deserve another chance? You, rather then someone who did good for humanity?_

"I don't know...in fact, I'm probably the last person to give a second chance to. But I never had anyone who needed me, or something to live for...I never had a purpose." I said standing up. I never had anything, I had little...it was enough to drive even the happiest person to insanity.

_You never had anyone, so in giving you something to live for, you think you will do better? Are you sure that this won't back fire on you...much like your other attempts?_

I clenched my fists, those words reigned true. I know that I have always had been tempted, doing the wrong thing in the past. I couldn't control myself, and every time I tried to do the right thing, it back fired.

"I don't know...I need help, I don't always make the best decisions and that causes problems...I just wish it never existed." I felt my body flash; illuminating the whole room. In a white flash, it suddenly faded.

"W-whats happening?" I yelped. The yellow light appeared before me. Its soft glow shinning brighter now then before.

_I see it now...your light. It wishes so desperately to change. It feels a sense of belonging, one that cannot die. It needs a companion, a fighting chance. Your spirit speaks louder then your words, __so I will give you one more chance, you will start at the beginning. You try to do everything you can to do right, as for that person who will depend on you...I feel you shouldn't choose...so I shall do it instead. _

My tears, were replaces with a subtle joy. I did it...I got a second chance.

"Ya but what about that light?" The yellow light got smaller, its light growing dimmer.

_I...have split you, as the ultimate challenge. If you can start over and do right, you must confront your past and right the wrong of yourself. It can be painful and you may wish to forget, but you should never forget, because that's the truth. _

"Y-you split me?" I stuttered.

_You will fight to save yourself, don't fall into the darkness. I see that you struggle, but you never fail to think about the right thing, even though you are doing wrong. Your spirit is on the verge between good and evil, but when you try to do right, you always turn to the darkness. So I will test you, if you pass, you will have redeemed yourself worthy of this new life._

"..."

_I see it, a flame that hides in you; I see it burns as bright as a flamed candle. You see that your life is given meaning when you give it meaning. No one else can give you meaning, or purpose, only you can. Do you accept this?_

"I only accept what is rightfully mine." I felt a smile creep on my face.

_I have decided that in order to do this, I shall put you where you are needed most. A friend that will never part from your side as long as they live. You shall put them through hell, but if you and your friendship are true...he shall remain_. Because they are y_our biggest supporter, your best friend. I can see the pure heart that lies with them. _

"You mean..." The light was beginning to grow brighter. I was shielding the intense light with my hand.

_You will not remember this encounter, only the desire to prove yourself...good luck and farewell. The light was so bright, I closed my eyes, hiding from the instance light._

"But how will I know, what my destiny truly is?"

_Your heart will show you the way. __Remember that life is the biggest challenge, you can not escape what has already been given to you because you can't run from your fate...your true destiny..._

* * *

_They say that everyone's life is predetermined, there is no way to change it, that once your destiny is complete, you die. The main question most of us continue to ask ourselves is...if you can't change your fate, what is the point for living? Why am I here? What is my purpose of living? Can you change what was already predetermined? No...You can't change your destiny. I can't change what is to happen, as everyone has a destiny to follow. And once its complete, my journey...is** over.**_

* * *

**17 Years Later...**

"Shut up!" I yelled, my voice matching the thunder outside. I pushed my friend aside. I was leaving, and nothing was going to stop me. Not even my friend. He grabbed my collar, holding me closer to him. He growled, holding my face to his.

"No!" He yelled back, releasing my collar and pushing me away from him and the door. I stumbled, falling to the floor. I clenched my teeth, looking up at him from the floor; he had crossed his arms over his body, his stare directed at me. He was as determined to keep me there as I was to leave.

I stood, charging at him. I grabbed his body, slamming into him once more; but he pushed me back with more force then before. I dug my heels into the floor, trying to stop him from pushing me back.

"You don't understand, I have to leave!" I yelled, pushing him as hard as I could, ramming him into the wall. He grunted, opening his eyes for me to see his sad golden eyes. We stood, starring at one another. He was pleading with his eyes. But he didn't understand, I had to leave. I had to get out of here.

"You don't know what your doing, please, don't do this!" He pleaded, his voice sounding shaken. I looked away, pushing off his body and slowly walking toward the door. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was starring at me. I was holding the door knob in front of me. I wanted to stay, and wanting made it harder to leave. If I turned to face him that was it, I would stay...

"No, I do...goodbye." With those words, I ripped open the door and bolted into the rain. Tears steaming down my face, I never wanted him to see me cry, but it didn't matter, it was raining and he wouldn't be able to tell.

I continued to run, turning back for a quick glance to see him standing in the door, his golden eyes standing out in the dark night. He didn't give chase, but I heard him as he sighed, looking away from me. He stood there with a disappointed face; a frown, and a intense glare. I had disappointed the last person who trusted me, and I knew I couldn't go back.

The rain dripped across my face as I took a glance back. I turned back seeing the path rising from the house I had left moments before. I turned back to see the lights were on, smoke coming out of the chimney. I saw the door open, a figure standing in a doorway, was it my friend? If it was, was he coming after me? The light from the door had quickly faded, I wasn't sure if he was coming for me; feeling he would try to take me back, and so I pushed on.

I was running deeper and deeper into the dark forest, trying to be sure I was alone. The wind picked up and the rain fell harder; A flash of lighting startled me as I stood in place, gripping my coat as I waited for the lighting to calm. I opened my eyes as another quick flash of lighting had lite up the sky. I saw it, a cave in the distance.

A feeling of relief washed over me, the cave was safety, shelter. I would be out of this rain and away from people so I could think and get my feelings sorted out. The feeling of being safe from this storm was a reason to run to it.

I peered inside, seeing that the cave seemed empty. I walked behind the wall of water, feeling that the air was as icy as the wind outside. I looked to the floor, seeing a thin layer of ice cover the cave floor. I truly didn't want to be there anymore; But where else could I go? I looked back outside, seeing only dead trees and leaves. I turned back, plopping down on the floor, feeling its icy grip in a instance. I was panting from the traveling I did. I was cold, my clothes, soaked. My fingers felt numb as I rubbed them together to stay warm. I looked up to see another flash of lighting illuminated the sky, and the storm persisted. Time had went on, I knew I had to keep moving.

I leapt out into the rain, shivering as I walked up the mountain side. I shut my eyes, shielding them from the icy wind. I felt the sting of the wind lash my face as I covered my face to keep it warm. The trees were dead, their leaves had fallen and wilted as I walked across them making a crunch sound. I opened my eyes, seeing a faint glow in the distance, I made it. It was time to leave.

I saw this faint glow, a soft glowing light. I got closer to it, reaching out to touch it. My hand was inches from it, but I stopped;turning to see smoke in the distance. My friend came to mind, what would he think when I didn't come home? I turned back, once again trying to reach out to the glowing light.

"Did you think I would let you leave like this?" I heard a voice call, I froze, turning back as the wind chilled my body. I saw the familiar figure, standing with a scarf around his neck. His voice sounded gruff. His body; covered in ice. It was him; he followed me.

"You let me leave?" I forced out, I saw the warm breath escape from my mouth to create fog as I spoke. He turned away, a frown on his face. He looked back, his hand outstretched to me.

"Your going to catch your death out here...your lips are blue...please lets just go home." He whispered, his body beginning to shake. I felt myself shake my head.

"I'm not leaving...and your either with me, or against me." I said closing my eyes. I opened them seeing his hand had dropped. He stood there, his lip quivering; a frown formed on his face.

"But you know why you can't leave..." He struggled to say words to me, but those words stung.

"I'll go by myself then," I justified, turning back to leave. I tried to step forward, my feet seemingly glued to the floor, but I looked back to see he had my wrist. I heard him sigh, and he stared at my eyes.

"I can't let you go alone, so..." I waited patiently waiting for his answer, but as his face dropped, I felt like his answer would not be desired by me.

"I will go with you..." The words ran across the sky and it took me a moment to process them. I stood there silently, and he held his breath, seemingly scared of what I might say.

"Really?" I asked, trying to smile. He smiled back holding out his hand once more.

"We'll go back together..." I reached out, touching his hand and gripping it in my own. He smiled, walking beside me. We were ready to leave. I could feel the anxious feeling in my stomach, I was scared. I looked over at my friend, seeing him show a faint smile before looking at me.

"Together?" He said, gripping my hand tightly. I gave him a reassuring squeeze, nodding my head.

"Together." I said stepping forward into the soft light. We began to travel, our feet floating above the floor as we moved as silent as day's reign. I turned to my friend, seeing a smile that had never before appeared on his face. He, for the first time in his life, was happy...and I got to see it.

The happiness was shattered, as I felt a chill run up my spine. I turned to see a creature of unlike anything I had ever seen. His dark cloak like skin struck fear into me. He had a devilish smile, a dark chuckle along with it. His blue eyes looking directly at me, I knew he had planned this, and he was up something wicked.

"Time's up!" The creature yelled, shooting a ball of darkness at my friend. His body fading into the back round as he did. I looked to see my friends faithful smile fade, his face turn to terror. I rushed to him, leaping out in front of him and pulling him into a protective hug.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as the ball smashed into my back. I collapsed forward, sinking to the floor. My friend grabbed my hand, pulling me as I felt my grip beginning to loosen. He stuttered, forcing his words to come out.

"Y-you saved me...why?" His voice said almost mechanical, as if in shock.

"I...um..." I felt my mind go blank, I was quickly falling asleep, feeling my body getting heavier and heavier.

"Answer me!" He yelled, shaking my arm as I was jolted back. I looked up at him, giving him a sly smile.

"You would do the same for me." I simply said, feeling my arm slip further from his grip.

"No! Don't let go!" I heard him cry out, his grip tightening on me. I winced at the pain, opening my eyes to see how sad he had become. His eyes filling with water as my grip loosened further.

"Its my fault, its all my fault..." He muttered, I gripped his hand tighter, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He shook his head, and yelled out to me once more, regaining my attention.

"Come on, just a little bit farther!" He yelped, his voice reaching me as my eyes were beginning to droop. I couldn't hold on to him any longer, this was going to end.

"N-no, I can't hold on!" I cried out, looking back up at him. A single tear rolled down his face; I had never seen him cry. I turned away, hearing him speak once more.

"I'll find you again...I promise." I felt my hand release. And my body drift away, slumber, and the sounds of waves.

* * *

_There's stormy seas this side of heaven._

_No guarantees of reaching shore._

_Well I'm not perfect and you're no better. _

_But this is worth fighting for._

* * *

**Author's Note: A new journey begins, its light as bright and brief as the setting sun. Just as e****very cloud has a silver lining, a dark cave has a light at the end of its tunnel. ****SunnySummer77 proudly presents: "Love in the Ibis of Time."**


	2. The Birthplace of Us

**Author's Note: OK next chapter! This one is where we obviously meet our main characters...well two of them anyway. Enjoy**

"OK, OK I can do this, I can do this..." This orange creature paced back and forth, his posture bent over as he walks back and forth outside the gates of a guild. This Chimchar paced back and forth. The flame on his tail was a bright orange and yellow that was mixing in with the colors of the after noon sky. He stood, silent. His once bright smile and tail was now growing dim, along with his spirit.

"No, I refuse to be paralyzed by this stupid fear any longer." He touched his neck to reveal that it wasn't just a stone, it had a particular pattern on it. With his locket tied around his neck, he grabbed it tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly and letting out a deep breath.

"OK, its time to be brave, I have my personal treasure with me. I can do this; I WILL join this guild and become the best explorer." The Chimchar stepped on the guarded gate. He was startled by the voices that came from below.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected! Who's footprint's, who's footprints!? The Pokemon is Chimchar, the Pokemon is Chimchar." The startled Pokemon screamed, stepping off the gate.

"WAHHH! This is too scary, I'm outta here!" The muttered sound of the guards stopped, as the creature took in a breath of relief.

"WHEEW that was close." Chimchar's face began to become sad. "And even with my personal treasure here, I'm still not brave enough." The Chimchar walked away from the guild down the steps, toward the beach.

Once he had left a few faces crept out of the shadows... A little blue bat with fangs, stepped out of the shadows, followed by a purple bomb looking creature.

"Did you see that?" said Zubat, his teeth jittering in joy.

"I sure did, maybe it's worth something." said Koffing, his head chuckling in joy.

"Do we get it?" said the Koffing. His head turned slightly toward his partner. The Zubat turned back toward him, a slight gleam in his eye.

"We do" said the Zubat, rushing in flight down the stairs as his partner floated after him. With that the pair followed the unsuspecting Chimchar toward the beach, ready to take his locket.

Chimchar was on the beach he was looking up at the sky, which was filled with bright vibrant bubbles. Chimchar looked at it in awe. The final rays of the sun were captured in ever spec of the bubbles, illuminating them in a orange, purple and light green color.

"Man, the Krabby make the sky looks so beautiful at this time of day. It always cheers me up. I wonder if my life will ever become better then it is right now. I want to know the mystery behind my personal treasure, I just know it fits someplace somewhere. I also want to see the world, discover new lands, and find legendary treasures. I guess I'll go home soon, no point in crying over spilled milk." He said looking down the coast line of the wave, seeing something on the far end of the beach. As he walked down the beach, he noticed something near the far end of the caves. It rested on the rocks.

"Hey whats that?" He walked over toward them and bacame shocked at what he saw, he saw a Pikachu, and from the looks of it to be a girl. He noticed her light blond hair moving in the cool breeze of the air, seeing her resting peaceful. Her black tipped ears resting on her shoulders, and her heart shaped tail swaying.

"Should I wake her up?" He wasn't really sure, he tapped her shoulder lightly seeing if she was just sleeping.

"Hello, Hello!? Are you OK?" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

Slumber, in the ibis of my mind. I started to come to what felt like ringing in my head. "Ugh, who or what is that sound?" I asked, dazed.

"Are you OK?" A voice asked once more. I slowly opened my eyes, slightly dizzy from the bright light. When my vision became clear, I could see silver eyes looking at me. After further inspection, I could see a orange creature standing before me. He looked like a male, but I wasn't too sure. He had a flame for a tail. The hair was standing up at the top of his head.

"W-where am I? I finally managed to ask.

"I found you on the beach." I looked around for that voice, seeing no one around me for anyone that could have made that sound. I could only see that Chimchar.

"Well, I found you here on the beach and I was-." I turned to see this Chimchar, his mouth moving and his voice being projected. He was talking to me. I was surprised by him.

"Did you just talk to me?" I was shocked, that Pokemon just talked to me...I must be dreaming or in the least, have a concussion...but I can't seem to remember. His face that was once friendly face was now slightly irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I not allowed to talk to you?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just I didn't know you could talk. But Wow, I've never met a talking Pokemon do you happen to know how I got here?" I asked sheepishly. I saw his face turn into a confused look.

"You don't remember how you got here? That's a little strange. Your talking to me, Pokemon talk like this to other Pokemon, it's really not that big a mystery." Now he's just playing with me, there no way I could be a Pokemon.

"Ya, I don't remember anything...that is strange." I said, wracking my brain for memories, thoughts anything...but nothing my mind was blank.

"Well, you don't seem like a bad Pokemon I guess-" I was startled, he said I was a Pokemon before, but I thought he was just kidding.

"Wait, did you say I'm a Pokemon?" I asked confused. I was trying to make sure that I was fully awake.

"Yes I did, I wouldn't lie to you, I mean I hardly know you." He tilted his head, a confused look on his face.

I'm not a pokemon, I'm a human" I said gesturing to my body. It only made him laugh. His paw covered his face as he smiled behind his laugh.

"Ha, that's funny. You must have hit your head or something? I mean, you look like a normal pikachu to me..." I shook my head.

"Look I'm telling you I-" I said waving my hand to see its color in the corner of my eye. I looked down at my hands, to see they weren't hands, they were paws. I had yellow skin, but touching it was like plush, so soft. I guess that's fur. I looked behind me to see brown stripes on my back followed by a heart-shaped lighting bolt tail. My ears were also yellow and tipped off with black. I touched my face to hear a spark of electricity jolt between my face and my hand. I was scared, I had never in my wildest dreams guessed I would ever become a Pikachu.

"I-I-I don't understand! I'm a human girl, not a Pikachu." I yelled, the Chimchar took a step back, not even saying a word. His face said it all, he thought I was weird.

"Um, well..." He didn't know what to say; I didn't blame him. I would think this was crazy if it wasn't happening to me already.

"Why did I think that you would believe me, I was a fool, a fool!" I yelled into the sky. At that point the Chimchar had laughed, then he smiled.

"WELL, you certainly are odd aren't you?" The Chimchar said, his voice stretched out the 'well'.

"Well I'm Chimchar, but my friends call me Sam. And you are?" I can't believe he didn't run off to tell his friends.

"Me?" He looked around for a moment before I heard a slight groan.

"Yes you, girl who claims to be human!" He practically screamed. I sat down on the beach, trying to think of my name. He starred at me intently.

"Can I help you?" I said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Your name...you never told me..." He said so innocently. I frowned, rolling my eyes.

"My name is...Summer." He giggled again, hiding his mouth with his paw. I was tired of him laughing at practically every word I was saying.

"What now!?" I said a little irritated at how much he was laughing, what part of this was funny?

He paused and looked at me, trying hard not to laugh. "Summer huh? That's a funny name!"

I can't believe he laughed at my name. I felt my anger get the better of me, blowing it way out of proportion.

"Don't make fun of my name! Got that!" I unleashed an electric shock on the Chimchar. I saw his paw shrink back, nestling it from the shock. A black ring shot up my body starting from my toes up to my face. He seemed really scared of what had become of the person who seemed so innocent before.

He yelled "Hey calm down! I actually love your name, it's beautiful" Looking at the fear in his eyes I began to calm. The dark aura began to fade. I suddenly felt dizzy, falling to the floor tired.

He looked at me on the floor, his face turning a bright pink. He sat down beside me as I lay on the floor.

"Hey, are you OK? You really scared me." I looked at him confused. I had just shocked this guy, unintentionally and he was worried about me?

"Your still worried even after I scared you like that?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"Well, we are friends right? So why wouldn't I worry?" He smiled at me. I found myself slightly blushing, good thing my cheeks are already red, it didn't seem like he noticed anyway.

"W-We're friends?" I'm shocked this guy still even trusts me after what he just saw.

"Yes, I would like to think so." He said. (man this guy is so innocent, its really interesting) I smiled, happily.

"Ok then, I guess we are." I was actually kinda happy I knew someone, even though I couldn't remember anything else.

He stood up his hand extended, allowing me to stand up. I grabbed his hand and stood up. At first I just looked around, until I saw him trying to get my attention for something.

"Hey look at this." He said to me with his hand around his locket. He revealed to me a rock, which was tied to a string around his neck. Looking at the rock carefully, I could see it had a particular pattern on it.

"I've never seen anything like that." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something else but he was pushed down to the ground by a Koffing and a Zubat, they yanked Sam by the neck and pulled off his locket.

"Hey Sam...trying to impress your girlfriend with a rock is not very impressive." Koffing said. I saw Sam blush at that sentence, probably from the fact he hardly knew me, let alone be my boyfriend.

I snapped at them trying to defend my new friend. "Hey leave him alone."

The Koffing turned to me, glaring with his purple eyes. He glided over to me, speaking in a low toned voice. He spoke to me as if I was two feet tall, his body towered over mine. (Not that I'm tall anyway, I'm actually pretty short.)

"You got something to say cutie?" I backed away from him.

"I said leave him alone." I felt my cheeks crackle; I don't know how, maybe they react to my emotions.

"Dude, your girlfriend fights your battles, man you must be such a baby, I don't even know why you go out with him, honestly." I blushed again. I grew tired of his smart mouth attitude.

"Shut up! Your the big baby, beating up people for your own personal game. I bet your not even worth my effort, so give him back the stone before I get angry. And I'm NOT his girlfriend." I stampered.

"Is that a challenge?" I nodded.

"It sure as hell is!" Sam signaled a 'no' with his hands. I growled standing back.

The Zubat pick up Sam's rock and tossed it to Koffing. Sam's expression turned into a panicked one.

"Hey give that back!" Sam stood up, trying to retrieve his lost item. I jumped in front of Koffing, trying to reach Sam's treasure.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" I looked at Koffing, glaring at him.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." I spat those words at him. We were up in each other's faces.

"OK then, come and get it." He took the stone and levitated over me to run in towards the caves behind us.

"Bye, weenies!" The Koffing and Zubat left laughing. I could hear Sam growl from behind me.

"Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you yet." I growled at them as they trotted away.

"Hey, you OK man?" I turned around to see him brushing the dirt off his fur. He turned back in the direction of the cave.

"Th-that was my treasure, it means everything to me..." I felt really bad for him, knowing that if he went in alone, he would probably never get it back.

"Will you help me get it back?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I just happened to be there, besides I hate that Koffing.

"Why not?" I really wanted to kick Koffing's face in.

"Oh thank you so much! Come on." He grabbed my paw and pulled me toward the direction of the caves.

**Sam's POV**

"You'll help me really?" I asked her in disbelief. Her brown eyes looking directly at me. She calmly spoke, her calm voice made me feel better.

"Really, thank you so much! Come on it's this way." I felt happy, I can't believe she is going to help me. This was going to be like a test, to see if I should ask her to be on my exploration team.

I grabbed her paw, and pointed in the direction to go. As I grabbed her hand her face turned red, I smiled slightly...thinking that I could have just pointed the way. I walked across the sand, toward the beach cave that Koffing and Zubat had hid in.

When I got to the cave I went to release her hand, but she still held onto my paw. I looked at my paw then back at her.

"Oh, sorry." She quickly let go of my paw, turning red in embarrassment. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise. I didn't mind the fact that she was holding my hand...she was a girl.

"Its OK." I honestly don't mind. It was really cute the way she didn't let go of my hand, kind of like a small child. I walked into the cave leading the way; honestly, I don't have what it takes to be a leader. My stomach was beginning to churn. I stopped walking, taking deep breaths as I stood.

"Hey you OK? You look kinda of pale." Her face was full of concern. To be honest, I felt sick to my stomach. I looked at her, asking.

"Would you mind taking the lead here, I'm not feeling so hot." She gladly nodded taking my place as the leader.

"Do you know what to look for?" She shook her head.

"Uh, no?" I sighed again.

"Look for stairs. I know that sounds weird but that's what gets us out of here." She frowned, then looked around to see stairs, in the corner of the room.

"Like that?" She pointed walking toward the stairs. She was walking to the stairs, I can see that she has a knack for this. She saw a pokemon in the corner of the room, it was running out to attack Summer and block her from the stairs.

"Hey, battle them." I said to Summer, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Do what to them?" I rolled my eyes.

"Battle them, you know, use a attack." She looked confused.

"Uh, OK? How?" I didn't exactly know how to explain it to her.

"Um...well...you...uh..." I didn't have a real explanation to this, fighting is something you have to feel, when you have a strong emotion of something, you fight for it...allow it to surge through and fuel you, then let it out in a attack.

"Well?" She scoffed.

"Um, your a electric type, let the pure energy of your electricity surge through you..." She took a deep breath.

"Feel it inside you, then once you feel it, let it out in a attack." I told her; she closed her eyes and stranded, but nothing came.

"Uh, it needs practice...I guess." I said to her. She frowned, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I guess so..." She continued walking throughout the dungeon, finding another Corsola to attack.

"THUNDER SHOCK!" She yelled, only to create a small spark that didn't even shoot off her fingertips. I laughed as she turned around.

"It's not funny, why don't you do it Mr. Tough Guy?" I slightly pushed her aside, showing her what I meant.

"Here like this!" I scratched the pokemon, making it scream out in pain. I felt stronger, like this was making me better.

"Well ya, its easy to hit people see!" She said punching me playfully in the arm.

"Now you try." Again see tried on the next thing she saw but fail. I had to practically fight the entire dungeon alone.

"Don't worry I will bail you out when you need it." Gee I hope she's right. At this rate, I would be better off fighting by myself. Well, she's here now so might as well. We walked up the last of the stairs seeing Zubat and Koffing at the end of the cave, I looked to see the water surrounding us. Arceas I hate water! Water sucks...because I can't swim.

They looked over at us, calling us for the challenge and with that we stepped forward, ready to fight my treasure.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

We saw Zubat and Koffing standing near the edges of the cave. I felt angry at the mere sight of them, noticing my electricity crackle at the thought. Is this what Sam meant by emotions?

Sam saw them, running with in a blind rage and screamed "Hey, give me back what you stole or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Koffing said. I got to admit, that Koffing had alot of guts saying that while I was around.

"That's my personal treasure, it means everything to me." Sam stared at the floor. I rolled my eyes again, just stand up and fight for it.

"Treasure you say, Woah-ho-ho all the more reason to keep it." Said a laughing Koffing. The rock, nestled on the top of his head waiting to see what Sam would do.

"Maybe its worth more then I thought, maybe we should keep it after all." said Zubat, I looked over at his fluttering wings.

"W-what?" Sam looked shocked, not that it was truely shocking... I mean come on, I saw it coming. Sam growled, I could see he was beginning to lose it.

"Ya, maybe we should sell it." said Koffing.

"OK I've had enough of this, GIVE IT BACK." I finally spoke up, my eyes fixed on Koffing.

"Fine, but you'll have to fight us for it." Zubat said

"If you looking for a beat down you got it." I growled, it seemed to intimidate him because he backed up. His face now scared, I was going to enjoy this.

"OK, but its your funeral." We all initiated a stare down, watching for any sign that could give us the upper hand. I looked to Sam, who nodded as the fight broke out.

**Sam's POV**

A brutal battle had begun... I had gone up against koffing initially, but it seemed like scratch was just not doing any damage. I was angry, letting it fuel my attacks but it wasn't doing anything.

I looked to Summer, her electricity was visible from where I was. She must have been angry, but I had never seen emotions fuel attacks that way. It was more intense then regular attacks. She launched her attack at Zubat, hitting him with more electricity then normal. She smiled as he fell to the floor, she had finally launched a real attack.

"OUF!" Zubat fell to the ground, bruises and scratches covered its body. I turned back at koffing, he had hit me with smoke screen.

*Cough cough* "I can't see."

"Don't worry Sam I'm coming." Summer rushed over to me running on two legs, she knows she can use four right? Her cheeks crackling, with yellow energy.

"Sam are you OK?" Koffing wasn't taking any chances, he ate a seed and breathed out fire. She looked up at the flames and slide under it, dodging it easily. She turned her attention back over to me. She launched an attack stunning Koffing as she turned her attention back toward me.

Koffing backed up, waiting for the electric attack to ware off. I could no longer see the yellow energy around his body, meaning he would launch an attack.

"Look out!" Koffing body slammed her to the ground with his body for a loud THUD. She went to get up but fell to the ground again.

My body got hot and my temper began to blind me. I felt a wave of rage and anger sweep over me, I felt a need to protect her, the way that she protected me.

"Don't you touch my friend!" At that moment, I unleashed a flame from my body. It hit Koffing with a force that burned his body. He passed out after hitting the floor.

"D-did I just do that?" I asked. Such a unique time to level up. That was ember.

Suddenly, I remembered about Summer.

"Hey Summer. You ok over there?" No answer. I ran over to her side and looked at her, a bruise on the top of her head. I sighed, I had let that happen. I could have protected her, and she would have that damn bruise.

I looked back at her face, she looked like she was out in space or something. I am no doctor but I think someone getting thrown across the room with someone's head can be dangerous, even fatal.

"Hey Summer." I leaning over her body and stared into her eyes. Her eyes enchanted me, like her eyes were in a constant dance. It was beautiful the way they looked. I asked again.

**Summer's POV**

I rushed over to help Sam. "Sam are you OK?" Koffing tried to hit me with a attack but I dodged it easily and turned my attention back toward Sam. He sat on the floor, coughing out black smoke. His face suddenly perked up, looking in another direction.

"LOOK OUT!" My body was slammed to the floor. Hitting my head along the rocky floor. I lay there, thinking...was it really worth it? Hopefully...

"Hey Summer" I saw Sam siting over me. His brown eyes staring at me.

"Huh? What?" I blinked my eyes, slightly chuckling.

"Oh thank Arceas your OK. You've been in space for about ten minutes you feeling OK? Koffing didn't hit you so hard did he? If he did-" I saw his face turn red at the sound of Koffing's name. His body was still hunched over mine. I tried to wiggle, but it caused him to lose his balance his body falling on top of mine.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly said, trying to move from the current position he was in.

"No, I-" I was beginning to say. I stopped as soon as he brought his eyes up to mine. We just stared at each other like that for what seemed like forever, my heart pounding. I saw him smile slightly, I laughed lightly trying to hide the smile that was beginning to creep onto my face. I felt my face get redder as Sam just mumbled words.

"Uh..." He stuttered, showing a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Ya..." I said, moving my hand toward his chest, gently pushing him farther from me. With that, he slowly got off me, his face a bright red.

"Y-your OK right?" Sam said slightly rubbing his arm. He looked back over at Koffing, who was laying on the floor. I tried to disregard the subject, going along with the sentence he had just said.

"NO! No I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." I really didn't want him to pick another fight with Koffing...who was really no threat at this point.

"Sorry! It's just I wanted to make sure you were OK, and then I just stared at you... you know scratch that last part." I chuckled; He's unique,different...and that sets him apart from other guys.

I looked over at Koffing and Zubat, to see the two thieves get up. They wiped the dirt and sweat off their bodies. Koffing growled, hissing these words.

"This isn't over, we'll be back." With that they ran out of the cave. Sam helped me off the ground and we started to walk out of the cave.

"You sure your OK?" Sam said still worried about the bruise on my head, he touched that tender spot on my head, making me cringe.

"For the billionth time YES" I said, swatting his paw away, he looked down, slightly angry.

"Ok I'm just checking you know you really scared me...you just stared at me for like 10 minutes." We both know that's a total lie, but I'll let it slide...for now.

"Sorry, to have scared you Sam." I said, touching his shoulder as we walked out of the beach cave. He turned back smiling.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me get my treasure back, remind me to send you a I.O.U." He chuckled.

"Well-" I started to say, but was suddenly cut off by his next sentence.

"I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to join an exploration team with me?"

(I'm getting recruited out of the blue; I guess it would be OK to go for now.")

"Can I cash in that I.O.U now or later?" I was kinda happy to hear he still wanted to be around me. He chuckled, smiling back at me. But then his smile quickly faded... he nervously laughed.

"Really?"

**Author's Note: Please remember to read and review, no one likes a silent reader...Thank You and have a wonderful day. :)**


	3. When Darkness Takes Hold

**Author's Note: OK! Chapter 3, if you are here, this is where the story takes another path...so please be nice and open minded when reading...Thank you! Don't forget to read and review.**

**Sam's POV**

"Really?" I asked, hoping that she was just kidding earlier. Her once proud smile, soon depleted.

"I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. Her face slowly turning away from me. This was not the girl I had found lying here on the beach awhile ago, this girl was sad. Something must have been bothering her.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to join, you're a really good fighter...one of the best I've ever seen." I said hoping to get her to talk, hell, just to look at me. She looked down at the floor. I could see it, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I-I don't know who I am, I can't remember anything! I just want to know at least why...why don't I remember?" She looked up, still holding her tears in.

"Hey come on it's OK. I mean someone must know you, your kinda hard to miss." She locked eyes with me, I quickly shut up feeling like I had offended her.

"Really?" She said, not seeming mad. She looked up at me with sad, brown eyes. I didn't want her to feel bad. Looking at her sad eyes made me feel bad. I couldn't help but wonder further, past her eyes...feeling a connection to my soul. I saw her step closer to me, moving her body closer to mine.

Her body close to mine, her eyes never leaving mine. Her eyes seemed to look into my soul and read me like I was a open book. My heart began to race faster and faster the closer she got to me. My body became stiff and tense. I stuttered, trying to answer her directly.

"U-um, uh, Yes I would definatly want to know where you were if you were lost." I said. Did I seriously just say that out loud...great. I looked away from her to try and hide my blush.

"You would?" She once sad face, had a small smile. I just nodded my head.

"Thank You." She said. "Its nice to have a friend like you. I'm glad I met you Sam." She said looking at me. I wondered what she would do next, she couldn't just wonder around aimlessly not knowing where to go, or where to live.

"What do you plan to do now? I mean your a Pikachu, and lost your memory. Do you want to come with me and make a exploration team?" I asked her, as I watched

"I don't want to." She said.

"W-why not?" I said, walking with her down the beach.

"I-I just don't want to I guess." She looked at me to try and play it off but I wasn't buying it.

"You do, you know you do. You love the adventure and how it makes you feel! You want this! You need this! You got to, got to have this!" I waved my paws in the air and then I pointed at myself. She giggled at me and smiled.

"There you go there's that smile I've been wanting to see." That wonderful smile, perfect.

"H-How bout now, will you join my exploration team?" I asked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, I guess that's up for you to decide huh?" She said winking at me. I jumped in joy, yelling out.

"Of course you can join! Let's go to the guild right now!" I grabbed her paw and started walking down the beach. Best day EVER! I finally had a partner, this was so exciting.

"How bout a game?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"What kind of game?" She asked looking toward me.

"The one where I beat your ass down to the end of the beach."

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked at me.

"Does it sound like a challenge?" I smirked. I said, lowering my posture to stand on all four paws.

"Oh he thinks he's bad...well see ya on the other side slow poke." She said running down the beach on two legs. Running extremely slow, I could have walked past her, and walked to get some coffee or something and come back and she would still be going one way.

She took off down the beach but fell on her face. I couldn't help but laugh, easily passing her.

"Hey, you must really like the sand. Have another make out session with it why don't you?" She brought her face up. It was completely covered in sand. Sand falling off of her yellow face and red cheeks as she brought up her face.

"I'm not making out with it, I just like the taste of sand in my mouth and had to eat some at this very second." she said spitting out some of the sand. She had sand all over her face. I could see it, just how adorable this made her. Her flaws, her mess ups were just so damn cute. What a dynamite gal.

I gave her a hand up, off the sand and we got started on our way,toward the guild. When we got there, she looked rather confused at the gate. "I'll go first" I wanted her to see how it worked, since she had never seen it before.

I stepped on the gate. "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Who's footprints, Who's footprints? The Pokemon is Chimchar, the Pokemon is Chimchar." A voice bellowed beneath me. I was a little startled, but I was determined not to cower out.

The voice said "You may pass, but who's that there with you? Tell them to get on the gate." I sighed in relief and got of the gate.

"I think they mean you Summer." She looked at the gate a little confused. She then looked at me.

"Do I have to?"

"Hey stranger! Get on the gate!" She quickly did as she was told.

She walked on the gate. the voice hesitated a little. ""Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Who's footprints, Who's footprints? The pokemon may be Pikachu, the pokemon may be Pikachu!"

"What do you mean maybe? Your the guard you don't get stumped." another voice said.

"I'm just saying, I don't know what I don't know." The two voices were now arguing.

"Man looking at people's feet all day sucks, I mean what kind of security is this!?"

"Loudred...be quiet, they'll hear you!" One of the voices grumbled.

"I guess we could let you in cuz you don't _seem_ bad." Seem bad? She really isn't bad, although I had that same thought when I first met her...

The gate slowly crept open and we walked inside. I was surprised to see a hole.

"Oh my Arceas." I said in awe, this place was so cool.

"Look, do you see all of this?" I was so excited I lost control of my thoughts. We could still see the outside even though we were underground...so cool.

Suddenly a bird like creature walked in the room. "I don't know what your selling, but you should know we don't take visitors lightly." I didn't think this person could snap so easily. I saw him seeing a music note on his head, maybe he would be in a better mood if he sang a song.

"I bet you do but we want to be a exploration team." I heard Summer say, looking at the small bird.

"Its brave to see new recruits want to take such a hard work force." The bird chirped.

I heard Summer say "Work...GREEAATT." I had nothing to say to that maybe its just because she is tired.

"OK right this way... I guess." We walked into a big chamber. Gems covering the room, a pink Wigglytuff stood before us in the middle of the room. He was sitting on a red carpet. He was a round ball of fluff, his pink ears and green eyes looked enchanted, creepy how he starred at us blankly.

"Guildmaster these are new recruits that want to form a exploration team." Wiggly Tuff looked at us.

"So you wanna join this guild, OK friendly friends, just give me the name of your team and we"ll be on our way." I panicked, I hadn't thought of a name.

"Uh, a name? I never thought of a name before now." I looked over at Summer maybe she had a idea.

"Summer got a name?" She looked at me and smiled before looking back at WigglyTuff. She answered pretty quickly...she's been thinking about this. I can't believe she was like, I don't know, but then thinks of a name right off the bat.

"Firestar, I like that name. fire because your a fire type, star for what we will reach one day." I smiled, we were good enough to reach the stars one day, we just needed to work hard.

"OK, Team Firestar your all set, here is your starter set." WigglyTuff said, putting a golden brass box in the middle of the room. Summer opened the box she got a maroon colored scarf, I got a red one too. It came with our explorer badges, a zinc bracelet, and a treasure bag.

"Oh cool so what is this?" she said. "WigglyTuff looked at her and said "Useful items." I looked at him happily, I couldn't wait to start. He said we could live there while we trained. He turned back toward us as we were about to leave his room.

"Enjoy yourself, friendly friends." We walked towards the guild rooms, Chatot leading us the whole way there. I could see our room, it had two straw made beds and a small round window to which we could see the moon.

"Ok here are your rooms. Get up bright and early tomorrow for morning assembly, got that." Said Chatot. His pink face and colorful feathers left the room. I plopped down on my bed, taking a deep breath.

"W-we did it..." Summer lay down in her bed beside me.

"Ya...we did..." I smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks." Said Summer, her face still gleaming with happiness.

"For what?" I said looking up at her.

"For everything..." I smiled, she was grateful to me...it was a nice feeling.

"But I haven't done anything..."

"But you found me, and made me your friend. That's everything I could have asked for." She felt like she could trust me, it made me blush thinking about it. The light from the candle slowly went out.

"Ok lets get some sleep, I'm kinda tired. As of now we are a team." I felt my heart continue to race, I was so excited I didn't want to sleep. As the light went out I looked over at Summer, seeing her look at me from her bed.

"I thought we already were." I smiled at her comment, she was right. We were going to make a great team. I layed back, trying to sleep for the next exciting day. I slightly smiled, I was happy today. It has been awhile since I met anyone like her...she seemed so different. I closed my eyes, letting my sleep consume me.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

The light went out in our room, I tried to relax, seeing how I had to get up tomorrow. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to drift to sleep.

***Dream***

I could see the bright viberant blue sky. I looked around to see birds flying over head and the waves crashing on the sandy beach. I smiled, thinking how peaceful I was. I looked on the other side to see Sam, I ran to him, happy to see him. I got to him, hugging him, but he didn't return it. I stepped back calling his name.

"Sam?" He still didn't answer me. He turned around, his face full of anger and sadness. His body seemingly separated in two, into a dark and light half...how strange. His light half stood, sadly. His dark half stepping toward me, reaching out to touch me.

"W-what's happened to you? Why are you like that!?" His white half seeming to fade away into the background, leaving the dark half behind. His dark half had no eyes, they were blank, emotionless. I was scared, I never felt like I had to be worried about him.

He had changed, and it scared me. He would shoot fire up and down the beach, destroying the thing he cared about most. The beach that once looked so beautiful was now a destroyed, ugly place.

"Sam, what's wrong with you." I whispered, running back away from him. He quickly sprinted toward me, trying to attack me. I thought about attacking, but I couldn't. He's the only thing I know right now, I can't...

And so I dodged his attacks, trying to run away from him. I continued to turn back to his body as he continued to destroy. He chased me, keeping up with every attempt I had at escaping. I slipped on the wet ground, turning to see Sam standing above me.

"Sam, please...you don't have to do this." He looked at me with an emotionless face, an angry gritting of teeth could be heard from him. He just shook his head.

"You...you caused me...you caused me to be like this..." With that his body vanished, the black smoke of the figure vaporizing into the air of the waves in a matter of seconds.

"I...didn't...no...no...No!" I yelled, unleashing the electricity in my cheeks. He was wrong...he had to be...he just had to be.

***End of Dream***

"No!" I sat up, scared out of my mind. I could feel something different then when I had went to bed, it felt dark, evil even. This new sensations surging through me like fire on gasoline. I could felt it, seemingly pour of my body. it made me feel sick to my stomach. Its new power was beginning to hurt me. I looked on my body, seeing the tip of my tail beginning to turn a jet black along with the rest of my body.

Ugh! What is this!?" I yelled, waking Sam up from his slumber. His startled body jerked out of sleep, as he cautiously looked around the room. Upon seeing me he developed tunnel vision, never taking his eyes off of this creepy transformation.

"Summer?" He continued to ask, still sounding shaken. I'm pretty sure my body must have scared the living crap out of him, because he just stopped and stared.

"Sam, I'm scared." I felt that gut wrenching pain again. I looked up from my bed, seeing Sam, He spoke, his voice sounding terrified.

"Summer! Your body! What's happening to you?" My consciousness began to fade. I couldn't hold this back, not for very long.

"Sam, do something...NOW!"

**Sam's POV**

I jolted up from my sleep when I heard that blood curdling scream. I quickly looked beside me.

"Summer?" I looked up to see Summer, her yellow body losing its color to become a black, dark creature. I was so shocked I just stood and watched for a while. I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. I ran to her side, only to be shocked. Her red cheeks continuously released electricity, forming a shield around her body. I couldn't reach her, even if I tried.

The air was pierced with that blood curdling scream again. I was scared, what caused her to be like this. I could see her, struggling to keep her body off the floor. She seemed to be in a lot of pain. I'm surprised such a sweet and innocent girl would transform into this horrid creature. I stared at her in fear. She finally called our my name.

"Sam, I'm scared!" You could tell she was in a lot of pain. I looked around the room, seeing the hay from our beds fly around the room. She picked up her head, looking at me hoping I would do something. Her eyes pleading with seemed too tired to even help herself. I had to help her.

"Please..." I needed to help her, I ran to her, not caring if I was being shocked. Her electricity was surging through me. Her once light skin was now a jet black. Her body grew dark as the night itself. Her eyes had turned from brown to red, standing out in the night. I was mere inches from her shoulders. The electricity intensified, pushing me back. I had to reach her, to protect, I can 't just leave her to suffer. I broke through the electric field, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm here!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tightly with my arms wrapped around her. Her body gave out one last shock, prying me away from her and throwing me across the room. I hit the wall, hearing only these last things from her.

She gave out that one last scream, the awkward cracking of bones, almost like a puppet. The next thing I heard was a voice that wasn't Summer... it was something deeper than that.

"Summer?" the Pikachu responded to her name. This wasn't her...it couldn't be. I held my breath, scared of what she might do. It stood up cracking joints and bones. It turned to me, standing there with an evil smile on its face.

I got a chill that sent shivers up my spine, I felt all my hair stand on edge. I spoke not a word. I didn't even move a muscle. The figure turned to me, stepping in my direction. I backed up into the wall as it stood face to face with me.

"Why hello...Sam." It knew my name? I felt my hand try and grip the wall, shutting my eyes. I didn't want to look anymore. I couldn't, but I found myself still looking on. It looked me dead in the eyes.

"H-how do you know me?"

"I am half of who she is..." I thought, there was no way this mean being was half of the sweet girl I had met eariler.

"Y-your wrong. Your not..." The pikachu backed away, its smile turned to a frown.

"Your lying." I said, stepping forward from the wall.

"I can't lie to you, your stuck with me after all." I didn't want to be stuck with this evil creature. I was scared it wouldn't leave, that it would consume her. My eyes widened at the true terror I was facing. I have to be brave, I can't have my one true friend, be tormented by this beast.

"What have you done with Summer?" My horrified sound must have said enough. I'm horrified on the inside, hoping not to let this thing know that...I took a step back. It stepped closer to me, speaking in the voice of the chilled darkness itself.

"I have her...you want her come and get her." It gave me that evil smirk again. I could felt my heart in my throat, Aceaus help me. I looked to the floor, sqeezing my eyes tightly. I could feel its hand run up my chest toward my face, making me face her.

*Gulp*

"Hmph, your not worth it...you never were." I could feel those word peirce my chest, like a knife of the thickest blade cutting through me like butter. I wasn't sure what this dark half meant but I didn't want to question it at the moment.

"Look I don't want any trouble-" I heard it make a chuckle, how everytime it laughed it made me more certain my friend was no longer there.

"You may not have wanted it...but it found you." It stepped back again, I continued to clutch the wall with my hand.

"No. I don't believe that...you found me." I quietly said.

"Well that should tell you something. I am her dark half after all." She was half of what Summer was, there was no way she was hateful, or mean.

"But you are her. There's just no way-" I stopped suddenly, the air around me felt frozen. A chill that could not be warmed by the flame of friendship.

The dark pikachu looked at me and laughed.

"Perhaps in another life...I was." The dark minical laughter started again. I looked back at her seeing the black color around her starting to fade. Her skin changed back to normal color.

I looked at her, to see she had this blank stair on her face. Her eyes blank and glossy looking. She tried to walk closer to me as if waiting for a explanation. I saw her stumbled toward me, her body collapsing to the floor. I bolted for her, catching her head just in time before she hit the floor. She looked so pale, like the life had just left her.

Her body just lay motionless in my arms, ever so quiet and still. I felt helpless that I couldn't do anything for her, she was on her own. I looked at her, cradling her in my arms. I just starred at her, for forever what it seems. The morning sun was beginning to come up, it had been hours and I had just sat there, watching her. Even though I was sleepy, my gaze never broke from her eyes. I could feel this new sensation, a sence of loss and sadness. I felt a single tear I was waiting, I would continued to do so until I had to ask...was she really still with me? Or was she lost to a dark unseen force?

"Summer, you still there?" Her body jerked at the sound of her name. It startled me, I tensed up. I had not seen her move in hours and she just jerked at her name. Her eyes blinked, her body seeming to relax in my arms. She looked around, sitting up, her face a bright red. I quickly hugged, not wanting to let her go.

"Thank Arceus your OK!" I hugged her never wanting to let go. She hugged me back tightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said tilting her head. She looked the same as she had when she had went to be last night...how odd.

"You really don't remember?" I asked confused. She shook her head, confused.

"Not a clue. Should there be something worth remembering?" I was still hugging her, I had not heard from her sweet voice in hours. I thought it was over, but like most things already, she had already proved me wrong.

"No, but as long as your with me...you will always be safe." I whispered lightly. I continued to just hold her in my arms. I heard someone clear their throat, looking up to see it was Loudred.

I blushed, thinking how weird it must have seemed to him. I let Summer go, scooting away from her. The blood rushing to my face. I lightly laughed, a smile creeping on my face.

"Um...good morning..." I whispered, trying to straighten up and gain composer. I saw Loudred just straighten up, a smile on his face.

"Good morning." A awkward silence filled the room. Loudred quickly turned around.

"Um...by the way, Summer, the guild master wanted to see you." She quickly stood up, slowly walking out the door pushing him aside. He turned back to me, a new found smile on his face.

**Authors Note: Hi guys :)**

**Author's Note : Don't forget to get to review.**


	4. Then I Met You

**Author's Note: Hola! Most of you guys have been telling me how cute this couple is so lets continue with the cute couple...I'm calling this shipping no joke... (Sparked Flame) but this will not be the only shipping...the other one is (White Aura)...if you don't like them, that's cool...just don't hate.**

**Sam's POV**

Summer had walked past Loudred, she turned back for one last glance as she left from my sight. Loudred, however, remained in the doorway, looking behind him cautiously. I sat on my bed, looking back at me.

"So...what do you wanna talk about?" I sheepishly asked him, knowing he was going to bring up the awkward situation he had just happened to have walked into. He looked at me and frowned. He slowly sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" He smirked happily. I felt my heart race, he wouldn't dare ask that question.

"Uh, say what?" There, I had said it...the stupid words that I knew would ponder in the back of his mind for weeks to come. Trying to hide it, I plastered on a fake smile. Joking, no matter how much I wanted it to, was not going to get me out of this.

"I'm pretty sure your not stupid. So enlighten me...whats with you and Summer?" That question made me blush. My hands, felt clammy and cool as they touched the back of my neck. I really didn't want to answer this question. I looked away from his gaze, looking at Summer's bed. She was with me for such a little amount of time, was it that I had already felt that way about her?

"So I take it that you do like her?" He questioned once again, I looked down to the floor, I remember how I felt was I fell on top of her, the way I felt. My heart had never beat so fast. When I was close to her face, I could feel this sensation in my stomach, feeling my chest become tight, this new sensation...no ...it couldn't be...could it.

"Well I-" I suddenly stopped my words, I didn't, I couldn't feel that way about her...could I? No... I had barely known her. I sighed, looking back at the floor. I looked up when I heard loud laughing.

"You DO! You didn't answer me directly and then you just turned red." Did I really take that long to answer? Did my face turn red?

I felt a smile creep onto my face, unable to deny that his words might actually be true. I'm not used to these emotions, or being under this much pressure.

"N-no I don't!" I yelped, trying to defend myself. I felt the blood rush to my face, making me feel that much more of a idiot...

"She likes you too...just sayin'" I immediately looked up toward him.

"No she doesn't...she couldn't..." I felt a tight pain in my chest, a sence of...sadness? How peculiar...to feel that way.

"I saw the way she looked at you..." And with that he busted up, laughing at the confused look that was probably on my face.

**Summer's POV**

I walked to the guild's office alone. I wish I didn't have to be here by myself. I wonder what happened last night between me and Sam, he was sure acting weird this morning. Did I do something to offend him? Did he know something I didn't?

I stood outside the guild master's door. A red symbol on it, I felt scared...being here by myself. I wish I could have at least been here with Sam, or at least someone else. I sighed, peeking my head through the door. I whispered, trying to make sure I wasn't disturbing anyone.

"Guildmaster, I'm here. You wanted to talk to me." I walked in the room. I could see Wiggly Tuff in the middle of the room, facing away from me. I heard his febal mummbling from a distance. I asked once more, hoping to get a response from him.

"Guildmaster?" I asked again, a little louder. His assistant or right hand man Chatot, was the bird that was in the room with us when we first got there, was trying to get the guild master's attention.

"Um, Chatot? Is now not a good time, because I can come back-". Chatot turned around very quickly and started to jump up and down. He rushed to me, emempt on not letting me leave.

"OH! Your here, well there is something I wanted to talk to you about." He backed away from me, his position upright. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"You and your partner seem to be very close." He said with a pause. I felt my face get red, I didn't think he would ever say that to me. I felt myself gasp, slightly afraid of what he might say next. He continued to look at me, now wondering what that look on my face now meant.

"Y-your face..." I heard him say, I quickly became defensive. I felt my face get red, my cheeks crackled awkwardly. I looked at his face to see his face turn red, probably the fact that this conversation was now turning into a awkward situation.

"Nothing!" I said, looking away from Chatot's gaze. I heard his footsteps fade, backing away from me. I guess that he took the fact that I no longer wanted to talk about this subject. The silence filled the room, making the next sentence slow.

"Uh...so the guild master and I decided to put you in a learning technique class. You know attacks and skills that will basically help you in any kind of situation." What is it with people thinking me and Sam are so close, I just met the poor guy yesterday. But there was something, the way I felt yesterday when I went to push him off, I felt it, my heart race. That sensation...nope...I highly doubt it.

"Are you ok?" I heard Chatot say, I quickly blushed and looked back up toward him.

"y-yes?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The camp? You have to go..." I quickly shook my head, I did not want to waste time in this camp.

"But I don't wanna-".

"Don't worry about it, its just a safety precaution make sure no one gets hurt." He squawked and played a wistful tune. I frowned, realizing there was no way I was going to be able to talk my way out of this.

"OK I guess- " I stopped mid-sentence, knowing that much to my dismay, I had no choice we HAD TO GO... I sighed, turning my face toward the door. Chatot knew what I was going to say, his statement made me all the more certain we had to go.

"Splendid, do you have anymore questions?" He said turning back to the guild master. I didn't even ask a question to begin with...right?

"How long?" I turned back to Chatot, if anything I didn't want to stay for a long time, it would be really annoying to sit and listen to stuff I already know...well, sort of know.

"A couple of days" the Chatot smiled and trotted away. That was the last thing I wanted, I wanted answers...now.

"Don't worry it will be fun". He called back to me. I slowly walked toward the door, shuffling my feet across the green gem'd ground.

"OK...then... I guess we're in." I turned back, reaching out to touch the oak wood that made up the door. I turned back, seeing the guild master still looking at me.

"Guild master are you OK?" He continued to stare. His emerald green eyes seemed to scan me for what seemed to be the longest time. I felt my eyes wonder back over toward the guild master. A mesmerizing sea of green, like he studied me as much as I studied him.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" His talking shook me back to reality.

"Uh Ya, ya I did." I quietly said.

"Fantastic! I want you to enjoy your stay here is all." He practically yelled, his voice was happy. like a energetic child. I cracked a smile, turning back to the door.

"OK, then I guess I'll go tell Sam" I left the room sighing as I headed down the corredoor leading to my room. As I passed Loudred's room, I noticed he wasn't in there.

I continued walking, standing outside my room to hear laughing. I saw Loudred, still standing where I had left him. I pushed past him, seeing Sam, still sitting at my bed. Loudred quietly chuckled as I spoke.

"Um...Sam I need to you, after the meetings." Sam quickly looked up from the ground, at me. This just made Loudred laugh louder, although I'm not sure why. Sam straightened up, His composure straight and every muscle tensed.

"O-OK sure." He quickly turned away, standing up as Loudred rushed out of the room, still giggling. Sam followed him, not giving me a second to question the situation. I walked out onto the floor, waiting for the others.

"We're going to be late, let's go." Sam yelled back to me. I stood in the doorway, slowly following them out the door. I turned back, grabbing our treasure back and bandannas. I tied mine around my neck, showing the maroon color that our guild master had given to me the night before.

As I walked out onto the floor I saw Sam, giving him the bandanna. He tied it around his neck, hiding his golden locket behind it. The other recruits walked out on the floor. I looked around seeing the other guild members. The guild master walked out, with a rule sheet in hand.

"A one, and a two...and a one-two-three" They all chanted together. I stood there, listening to them.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!" Well of course they were going to say that one...

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!"I do run, so lets not worry about that one, and I'm broke so who cares?

"AND THREE SMILES GO FOR MILES!" the whole guild chanted. I smiled, that was a funny rule, I liked it.

"OK, Pokemon lets get to work." Chatot chirped. The guild all threw their fists in the air.

"HOORAY!" I found myself smiling to that.

Everyone went off to work, leaving the room in a quick fashion.

"Oh yes you two...make sure your ready by noon to leave." I heard Chatot chirp before turning back to walk behind the guild master.

"Oh Sam, can I tell you that thing now?" I guess he didn't pay attention to Chatot, as I saw him walk over toward me. I heard Loudred giggle in the corner and I looked at Sam to see him blush.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. He looked up at me, shyly looking at me.

"U-uh ya." He looked away from me, at Loudred. I rolled my eyes, drawing his attention back over towards me.

"Sam we are leaving to a camp for a week." His stunned expression told me he was at a loss for words. His stunned expression then turned to a happy one.

"REALLY sounds like fun." He jumped up and down like a excited kid. I backed away, heading toward the ladder, calling behind me.

"Ok Lets go." He bolted toward the door, the explorer kit in hand. I wrapped my red scarf around my neck and place my explorer bag in the treasue bag... I looked out after Sam, he did realize there was nothing in the explorer kit anymore right? If not this was going to be the beginning of a long week.

We left on the dirt road. To my surprise we made great time, seeing as we made it to the site at twilight. The sign we past when we got there said "Milotic and Arcainies' Training for Explorers" I groaned, just thinking about it made me tired. At least it would be worth it when we became the most well known explorers on the planet.

* * *

A week went by, practicing, training and learning. I had never been so bored, I was right thinking about how lame this would be. It wouldn't be that bad, I mean at least now we get to fight...its the end of training and its time to test out my moves.

"I'm so happy to be here. This is going to be AWESOME!" I said, smiling as we left our room and walked over toward the arena. I looked up at the sky, its bright blue sailing across as far as I could see. It was a bright and sunny day in the training center. I shuffled my feet along the long grass, standing and looking up at the majestic building. Today, we finally get to test our new skills in the arena against other teams.

I remembered our mentor, saying how no one he trained had ever won...well I can see why, the guy was like 100 years old...figures. If anyone on a team won, they would be able to leave and return to their guild early.

"Lets make sure we win Sam." I said, walking into the building. The floors shiny and bright, reflecting the lights off the ground.

"O-Ok..." I heard him whisper, looking at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His face lost its color, as if he was struggling to breath.

"I-uh...nothing, its nothing...don't worry about it." I stopped walking in, waiting til the others had shuffled into the other room. I grabbed his wrist, not allowing him to leave.

"Talk to me." I looked over at Sam to see he had a nervous face. He must **REALLY** hate fighting.

"I..." He stood there, looking at the floor, away from me.

"Sam...please." I pleaded, he was my friend, my partner, I trusted him, so why wouldn't he trust me?

"Its...I just..." I stepped closer to him, touching his chin and bringing it up to my eyes.

"Trust me..." He smiled, and looked back down to the floor.

"I do, but I just don't want to talk about it." I dropped my hand, turning away from him. Those words hurt, I thought that he trusted me...was I wrong to think that about him?

As we walked into the arena, the lights glared on an opened stage. The whole stadium was lite up in a moderate fashion. The ground floor had yet to be touched. We all shuffled into the room,trying to find a place to sit. I sat next to Sam, who continued to look away from me.

I eventually saw a arcanine came on stage. He spoke in a low, gruff voice. He looked very strong, capable of destorying anything if he really tired. His voice set a quiet vale over the entire stadium. We all sat there, starring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Faithful exploration teams! I was once a young apprentice like yourself, young and full of heart...fighting never solves problems, but it sure is fun to watch. So...who's up first?" The stadium broke out in cheers and hollars, I couldn't understand why though...I mean what was inspiring about that?

After a few moments, the stadium grew quiet and the tension could be cut with a thick blade.

"No one?" The room remained quiet, some brave soul was going to have to step up...the poor guy. Suddenly I heard a voice in the crowd, it was familiar. I looked over...SAM!

"I'll go" I turned to him, seeing this confident look in his eye. He had courage I'll give him that.

"OK what's your name..." Sam continued to walk down to the dirt floor.

"Sam..." He looked so nervous, I thought that he might just past out. I continued to watch his eyes, studying the ground and people around us.

"Ok, Sam come on down." I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I stood up, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Go Sam!" I screamed from the stands. Man, I hope he wins; I wonder who his opponent will be?

"Anyone else?" When one person stands up and breaks the ice, everyone just joins in. A whole mess of cheers and boasts went on, but were silenced by one lone voice that seemed to shake the very room.

"ME!" I looked up to see a lone Cyndaquil making him way toward the bottom of the steps.

"Whats your name...?" Everyone remained quiet as he introduced himself.

"They call me Frank." Frank...Oh god, I hate that name. Oh well... at least this will be a good fight. Fire type vs. Fire type. This guy didn't look like a pushover, Sam would have to use everything he learned in order to win. The two took battle positions...

"This fight will commence between Team Fire Fang's Frank and Team Fire Star's Sam...winner will move on to the second round...FIGHT" The two stood there in silence, as if studying the other for a weakness. I could hear Sam's low breathing for the stands, seeing his face so calm. He then charged at the Cyndaquil with a load roar.

The two didn't use moves only punches maybe that's the way fire types fought, I wasn't really sure. Sam was doing really great out there his move were so graceful and flawless. Frank's swings could be heard from the top of the stands. The two played off each other's moves to better themselves and the fight.

"Come on Sam, you can take him!" I yelled, it seemed that he heard me, looking up at me from the ground floor for a quick glance. Sam finally used flamethrower and dig as a secondary backup. Frank was confused, he wasn't sure where Sam would even strike. Sam popped up from the ground to do a uppercut, but Frank grab his hand and threw him out of the ring. Sam hit the wall with a sickening splat. I held my breath, scared that he wouldn't get up.

"Get up!" I was tired of not being able to help him. All hope seemed lost for Sam; I didn't think he would get back up.

Lying face down on the floor was my partner. He perked his face off the floor, moving his body, stumbling to his feet. Frank still didn't have a scratch on him. Sam stumbled foward before standing perfectly still, what would he do next? Suddenly his eyes grew red, he unleashed a attack that shocked us all.

"Fire Blast!" The blast took up the whole stadium. The smoke cleared and Frank was on the floor KO'd. Sam hit his knees and took a deep breath, I ran out of my seat, flying across the stadium to him.

"Yes! Sam, you did it!" I yelled, jumping in his arms.

"Ya I guess I did. I had to use blaze...that was a close call."

"You can say that again...for someone who doesn't know how to fight, you sure are amazing." His face turned red as he smiled at my comment, pulling me closer and whispering in my ear.

"I just don't like fighting...people get hurt." His face soon was in a downcast. I felt myself lean on his forehead.

"Well, I was afraid that you got hurt." I whispered back.

"I would only be hurt if you didn't trust me...I'm sorry." I smiled, pulling away from the hug. He really did trust me... We slowly walked back up the stairs, sitting in the stands and watching the day go by with the fights.

I watched the pokemon fight, one in particular caught my eye. It was a Riolu; his quick thinking and judgement made him a threat on the battle field. The Riolu was blue, his paws and face made him look like a racoon, he had black floppy ears, I could see his red, ember eyes from the stands.

Suddenly, it can time for finals, Sam had been beat by that same Riolu in the semi-finals. I beat a purple Gengar for the advancement into the next round. The battles soon got harder, and longer...(no pun intended) but the end had finally come, the finals. Sam and I intended to fight for fun but he was beaten by the Riolu...much to my dismay. Finally I was next...

"OK let's get our final competitors out here..." The announcer stated. I turned to Sam.

"Well, I'll be back..." I said turning to leave. I turned back smiling as I left his side and down the steps to the dirt floor.

"I'm Summer." Milotic looked at me as soon as I spoke.

"There's something different about you isn't there." I really didn't understand what they meant by it...but I didn't let it worry me. I walked down toward the arena. A Rilou walked into the arena.

"What team?" The Rilou looked up from the floor, looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't have one."

"Well, how bout a name?" The arcanine asked in a gruff voice. His eyes tired and strained from all the fighting he was watching.

"My name is of no importance, but you can call me Ace because I never miss my target." He looked over at me and winked.

"Well then! May the battle begin!" I looked at him, ready to fight. I waited, trying to give him the first move.

The Rilou did not battle...he starred at me...then he closed his eyes. He battled with his eyes closed? That's weird. He suddenly charged at me, barely giving me time to react. I slide by his paw, seeing the blue light eminating from his paw.

"What the...?" I yelped, running down the arena.

He continued to fight a blue aura coming out of his paws every time he punched or kicked. I could feel the pure energy come off his paws. I backed away from him, leaving me close to the edge on the square arena we were on.

I dug under ground, trying to escape him. There has to be some kind of way to beat him...I just needed to think. He dug a hole next to me. I could feel a chill, feeling the still air around me when it suddenly got all quite. I'm not even sure which direction he would spring from.

I thought for a moment, I used a thunder shock that shook the ground I was under. I heard a slight growl as I began to climb out of the hole. I sprinted out of the ground feeling the ground as it started to shake. He popped out of the ground using a used a uppercut to try and knock me off my balance. I felt my body slip backwards, I fell on my back and did a thunder tailspin.

"I didn't think you could do that given that your a beginner." Ace shot me a impressed look. He smirked a sly smile, standing straight.

"There's a lot you don't know about me..." He smiled, looking away before getting back into battle position.

"Lets end this." I heard him whisper.

We charged at each other. Throwing punches and kicks neither of us giving a inch. I punched at him, electricity coming out of my paws at every inch. I was determined to win, even at the cost that I wouldn't have any energy left.

"Your aura is strong, and yet it feels so different from the others I've faced."

I looked at him, still not giving a inch. "Well what makes me different...?"

He shot me a sleek smile. "You actually give me a real fight, and you know what it means to not give up...I like that." I looked up from the ground, to see his eyes glaring at me.

We locked eyes, his red eyes and my brown, and I felt that connection. One that made my heart beat out of my chest, feeling everything at that moment disappear and vanish, it was only us.

We fought using attacks, fighting, our strength beginning to fade after fighting for so long. Scratches on him, bruises on me. Fighting was beginning to get really hard. I could feel my body struggling to stand in place, swaying back and forth.

"AURA SPHERE!" He shouted, running toward me.

"SHOCK WAVE!" I yelled back. I thought that Riolu didn't normally know Aura sphere, let alone use it.

The two moves collided and the arena became black. I couldn't see anything. The Riolu still attacked ... "How do you keep attacking, I can't even see you." I yelled, trying my best to see past the dense smoke.

"Its the thrill of fighting someone like you, I have to win. " he stated. I wasn't about to lose.

"THUNDERBOLT!" I hit him, to the point where he stumbled to get up. The smoke was finally beginning to clear. I wasn't sure wether or not to finish this or give in myself. He fell to the floor clearly exhausted. He attempted to get up, falling as he tried. I stumbled toward him, an intense pain in my side. I fell to my knees to catch my breath.

Milotic stared at us. "Summer of Team Firestar wins!" I struggled to get to my feet, a wincing pain every time I sucked in air. As I walked toward him, I couldn't help but find myself smiling at Ace. ,

As I walked up to him I heard him say "That was a great fight, I haven't fought like that in a really long time." Riolu said.

"Ya, your very strong" I said, struggling to shake his hand.

"Have you considered joining a team?" He smiled, looking up in the stands somewhere.

"Of course, but no team has ever had the right style for me. Which leaves me to my next question..." He paused, his eyes once again locking with mine.

"You and your team have impressed me...would you mind letting me join your team?" I thought silently to myself, I wanted another member of our team. He was a great fighter, and I didn't know why but I found myself wanting to know him. I was happy, of course we should have another member on our team. He really strong; I hope Sam will like him... I took a deep breath, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"So you want to join our team...sure." I said smiling. He smirked. He quickly met my gaze.

"So do I get to know the name of this pretty little lady? Or are you going to make me guess what beautiful name your parents gave you..." He said stepping a little closer to me, I blushed. I took a step back, placing my hand between us.

"Umm...well, I um...uhh." He chuckled. Turning his gaze away from me.

"Its OK, I already know...your name is Summer...such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Umm...ya." I was just getting redder, and I now needed air, feeling it was no longer with me. I tried to change the subject hoping he would just drop it.

"Come on you'll like Sam, he's really nice." I grabbed his paw and pulled him up the stadium stairs. He walked slowly behing me, I felt my paw being squeezed slightly.

"Who is Sam?" He whispered, I honestly would have missed it if he wasn't so closed.

"Well Sam is co-founder of Team FireStar." I said. Ace quickly became quiet. He momentarily closed his eyes, a frown now appearing on his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I was taken a bit back on his question. He opened his eyes again, his red eyes directed at me.

"No..." I didn't understand why everyone had assumed that...well not directly but...oh you know what I mean. He took a step back almost falling backwards.

"Oh...sorry, you see I just...you guys are so close and-" I shook my head, turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Its OK...your not the first to ask."

"So when can I meet him?" He said trying to change the subject.

"You can meet him now, if I can find him." I saw Sam in the stands, where I left him. He stood up and jumped up and down in excitement.

" That was incredible; I can't believe you won." I turned toward Ace who was just staring at Sam.

"Who is he?" Sam asked, staring at Ace. Ace, looked up, his body immediately stopped when he saw Sam.

"Sam this is Ace, I faced him in the competition, he said he wanted to join our team so I said yes." Sam shook his head and smiled.

"Basil?" I turned back the Riolu, his smile was bigger then Texas.

Ace finally spoke up... "Sam?" Sam nodded his head.

"Oh wow, you seriously want to join our team?" Sam yelled in excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait, who is Basil?" I'm so confused.

"This is Ace..." I said with major confidence to back it up.

Sam corrected me and said "That's not his real name his name is really Basil...we used to hang out. Of course he can join the more the merrier. I'll see you later I'm going to pack our stuff." Sam left the stadium. Basil had a big grin on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind, please call me Ace but if you want you can call me Basil. I'm really glad I get to spend time getting to know Sam...and you." He smiled at me. I smiled back, now slightly nervous. I tried to change the subject as he walked with me outside the arena.

"Hey, I have a question for you. During our battle I couldn't see you, but you seemed to know exactly where I was...how?" He looked at me and smiled "I saw your aura." I looked at him confused.

"Aura?" This intrigued me, what was Aura?

"Yes, aura is the essence in all living things, it gives off a certain color based on your personality." I was suddenly curious.

"So what color am I?" Ace closed his eyes and smiled "How could I forget, you are the only smart marine blue I've ever seen." He smiled at me, I found myself smiling back.

"I'm a smart marine blue? What does that mean?"Suddenly curious.

"Smart Marine blue is the color of a leader. A bright intelligent thinker...A person who is not afraid to do what is right when it comes down to it. You rush things and usually become careless, but the best thing about people with Smart marine blue is that they are remarkable people...like you."

"Oh thank You..." I smiled and then looked away trying to hide my blush.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Ace said with a smirk across his face.

"So that's a yes right?" I said with a smile.

"Yes of course, I would love to teach you how to see Aura." He said pointing toward a tree.

"I want you to close your eyes, and focus on the tree in front in you. Focus on the energy that it has...inhale and exhale." I did as he told me...inhale and exhale...inhale and exhale. It was faint, but I'm sure of it. I was dark green color. "I-I see it."

Ace ran over to me and said "See it's that easy, but all the colors mean different things."

"They do?" I asked confused.

"Yes...red means fire angry personality but can be a sparked spirit." He said pointing to my bandana.

"Orange is bright, like the sun and bright personality." He pointed up toward the sun.

"Yellow is happy and playful a bright happy spirit. A feisty spirit." He pointed to the lighting I was playing with in my hands.

"Light green is full of life and intrigued." He picked up a blade of grass.

"Dark green is mysterious and timid." I closed my eyes, just listening to him at this point.

"Light blue has a free spirit and carefree personality." The sky, I could picture its freedom.

"You already know smart marine blue."

"Purple is intrigued and understanding."

"Pink is vibrant and love."

"Black is a protecting and brilliant soul"

"Are those all the colors?"

"No there is many different colors. But Aura allows me as a person to read hearts, thoughts and souls." I closed my eyes to try to sence his color, I locked on a never ending rainbow, in the shape of a Riolu. I could see his color but it kept changing.

"How come your color is always changing?" I asked, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"So that way you can never guess what I'm going to do next." He turned and winked at me then turned away toward the stadium.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He turned and smiled. He

"Only a promise, if you want it to be." I blushed, gosh I must look like a red tomato around this poor guy, do I like him? No, I couldn't...

We walked back to our room to find Sam packing our stuff.

"You guys ready?" He asked, looking up to see us.

"Ya, this is going to change things." Basil walked beside me, slightly looking in my direction.

"Hopefully, for the better." I turned around, heading toward the door, hearing a growl as I did so.

"Let's head home..." We walked out the door, heading home to our life as a complete team.


	5. A New Ability: Drowsee

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! Please, I can't tell you how many views this story gets then I only get a couple of reviews...like do you guys want to keep reading this story, or no? Hm...**

**Summer's POV**

I woke up and stretched "Good morning Sam, Good morning Basil." I whispered, lazily rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I waited to listen for a sound; it was still, not a sound.

"Guys?" I looked over thinking they still might be asleep, but to my surprise, they weren't even there. I sighed, wondering where they could have gone. I jumped out of the straw bed, walking out of my room, down the hallway.

"Hey Sunflora, have you seen Sam...or Basil for that matter?" I asked her, she looked back at me.

"No, sorry, I haven't seen them all morning." I continued to walk out, being the only one in my line for my team.

"And Three...Smiles Go For Miles!" I yelled. I just wanted to find them already.

"OK, Pokemon, lets get to work." Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" The other recruits went off to work. I was going to run off to find my friends but Chatot called me over...as usual.

"OK since you guys have come back, you guys have shown improvement on your missions. I'll let you capture a outlaw instead of searching for items. But Bidoof has to help you pick one." I rolled my eyes, Bidoof can't pick a outlaw, he'd probably pick one based on cuteness.

I was so happy, FINALLY our first outlaw. I was so happy, but I had no one to share it with, I hadn't seen Sam or Basil all morning. I looked around wanting to tell them the good news. In the kitchen...no but I did find a hungry looking Bidoof eating the leftovers from the night before.

"Bidoof, once I find Sam and Basil I need you to help us pick a outlaw."

"Yup yup OK girly." Is that like the word around here? Everyone keeps calling me girly, its starting to get on my nerves.

I went to our room, maybe they came back, I wasn't too sure. Not a person there either. Why is it that when ever I need to find one of them its always like 'let's hide from Summer',but when they need to find me its like 'oh there's Summer in the place where she would most likely be'...ugh...they would. I walked outside the guild looking all over town, I couldn't find them...maybe they were by the cliff side?

I looked over the cliff side, not finding them there either. This was pointless, I needed to find them now.

"Sam, Basil, where are you guys.!" I screamed, hoping they would at least be within ear shot. Still standing in the same spot, I didn't get an answer. I still hadn't checked the beach yet, maybe they were there. I walked down the beach, feeling the sand between my toes as I walked, as far as I could see, they weren't here.

I walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand. Ugh, I can't find these guys ANYWHERE! I sat down, giving up in my search on finding them. I can't go alone, so maybe I get a free day... I felt a smile creep on my face. I didn't want to work today anyway. I just need to relax...

**Sam's POV**

"Basil, do you really think it was smart to leave Summer by herself? We might have a mission or she might come looking for us if she wakes up." I said, twidling my fingers nervously.

"Of course, she was so tired from yesterday's mission, I didn't want to wake her up..." He said, shifting his tone to a question.

"Did you?" He said, with a sly smile on his face.

That dark image passed through my mind, that dark image of Summer as an evil monster.

"N-no." Basil turned back, a smile still on his face.

"Good, besides the minute she see this she's going to be happy anyway, despite not knowing where we are." That completely reminded me, where were we going anyway?

"Basil, where are we?" I looked to see us wondering through thick green plants.

"I don't even really know myself. I only know where we are going because I put a special aura stick out here. Its color is usually white so its really easy to find. I put one in the entrance and exit so we can get in and out easily."

"Aura?" He looked a little annoyed at my question then it hit me.

"Oh right right! Never mind...but I do have one question can you see aura with other Pokemon?"

"Yes, it's a special technique that can only be done with your eyes closed though." He smirked, like he was waiting for me to ask.

"Oh cool! Let me try!" I focused and squinted my eyes really tight...and waited for a long time. finding that nothing was going to come to me.

"I can't do it, can you teach me?" Basil smiled, then shook his head.

"Sure I would teach you...but its not really for everyone, only certain pokemon can use aura and only a handful can if they aren't Aura wielders." I sighed. That's not really the answer I was hoping for. I had one more question to ask.

"I have one more question about Aura, you can see people without even really looking at them right...colors?"

"Exactly it's how I found Summer during our match."

"That explains so much." I wish I could use aura because then I could find her when I needed too.

"OK then, can you at least tell me what color I am?" I smiled, He closed his eyes, his mouth going ajar still faced in my direction. He struggled to speak to me, as if it was poison spilling from his mouth.

"Yes you are...pink?" Basil seem kinda surprised at me. I didn't know what that meant...was it something bad?

"Sam your... pink?" Basil said still shocked. I was starting to get scared, I still don't know what pink is.

"WHY? Is pink bad?" I was seriously hoping for some good news about now.

"Pink is...pink is..."

"What? What is it!?" I started shaking him, trying to get a answer.

"Love, the answer is Love!" He screamed. I stopped, shocked at his answer. He pushed away from my grip but he didn't have to try hard, my hands fell to my side...Love? The thought stayed in my mind drifting back to memories, making me blush.

"But...I'm not in love with anyone." He looked at me and smirked slyly.

"_OF COURSE_ your not Sam, of course not..." He paused, hinting with sarcasm. I felt my face heat up, I quickly looked away trying to avoid this awkward subject.

Uhh...I-well, um...so" This wasn't working, he was still staring at me, trying to hide a laugh.

"So...who's the lucky girl?" I didn't even know how to answer him. This was like him asking me who I was going to marry.

"Ugh..." My face got all flushed and red. I'm pretty sure this is the reddest I've ever been. He couldn't possibly be asking me about...

"Can we not talk about this?" I said pushing him forward to continue walking.

"Well, I just thought we could talk about girls." Girls as in more than one, so it wasn't just me...he liked someone.

"I'm not going to tell you, unless you tell me." He stopped, turning a deep red, I smiled finding pleasure in slightly humiliating him.

"Ya, that's right even after all these years I can still see right through you." I practically shouted, he quickly shoved a hand over my mouth keeping me from saying another word.

"Well I see...you still can see past me" He blushed. He never could hide from me, an interesting fact considering we haven't seen each other in years.

"Well, come on don't be shy what's her name?" I just had to ask, seeing how he might describe her, what she seemed like to him.

"Well I haven't known her for too long, so I can't say if it will work out for sure..." He chuckled

"When I saw her, I could tell that she was different. I could see that fire, that spark. She made me feel like I was being drawn to her, like a bond I could not break. I want to tell her...but how...?" He seemed to get lost in thought...something I had never seen in him. He quickly turned back to me, his face turning red.

"Oh, sorry..." He muttered, smiling shyly.

"No worries, lets just forget about it..." I said, trying to avoid the question I knew he would soon ask.

"...Well...?" He asked. I frowned, I knew what he was talking about.

"Well...what?" I said, trying to play dumb on the subject.

"What about you Sam, what's she like with you?" I frowned; It was as if we were talking about the same girl, that sentence made it seem.

"I remember... staring at her, her eyes drawing me closer toward her. She simply stared back at me, pushing me slightly away from her. I knew that during those couple of seconds there was a connection, it's real, I know because she feels it too." I said, feeling the corner of my mouth form a smile.

"So, she doesn't even know you?" Basil cocked one eyebrow. I had just given long winded excuse and he went to that.

"Of course she does." That would be extremely weird if she didn't know me.

"Is she from the Guild?" Basil tilted his head.

"Well ya but...I think it will take a bit more time to tell for sure." My eyes slightly widened, I had just gave him a important information. My thoughts rushed back to her; She had only known me for a short time, could it be that I already felt that way about her?

"Well I think things are going EXTREMELY well between us." Basil had his signature proud happy smirk.

"Same here" I said casually.

We pushed our way out of the last of the bushes. We walked along the dirt path and Basil opened the bush to show a cave.

"A cave REALLY? Ya this was TOTALLY worth leaving Summer sleeping and my nice warm bed for."

"No look stupid." He pointed deeper in the cave. I looked where he pointed to see a mini paradise. A underground waterfall and sandy beaches. Taking a closer look, I saw a circle of sand in the dome, and a island surrounded by water in the middle.

"Wow! This is awesome! We have to go show Summer, come on." I said bolting back to the bushes. Once there we walked out of the bushed area we were back on the beach.

"Ok let's go get Summer." Basil started walking toward the guild. I looked out at the sea...it was really a sight to see, always breath-taking, worth taking up your whole day. I smiled, running after Basil as he got closer to the guild.

"Come on Basil, Summer is probably wondering where we are." I yelled as I ran to him.

"OK sure...I'm sure she hasn't gotten into too much trouble, let's go find her."

**Basil's POV**

"What do you mean you haven't seen her? She has to be around her somewhere." I yelled from inside the guild walls. The recruits gave me strange faces, feeling strange that someone was yelling at them.

"I'm really sorry Basil, we have seen her since morning assembly. She was looking for you when I last saw her." I walked out of the room, looking up at the sky as I left the guild. I could see the sun high in the sky, looking to be about noon. Sam ran out behind me.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to clear my head, I'll be at the beach."

"Oh...OK I'll stay here in case she comes back." Sam stayed behind at the guild to look for Summer. I walked down onto the beach. I could tell why Sam really liked the beach. It was a calm cooling effect that just made all of your worries slip away.

I closed my eyes, breathing the sweet ocean air...I could scene I wasn't alone.

"Smart Marine Blue? Summer" I remember that she was a smart marine blue. I kept my eyes closed, heading closer toward the light. She was on the beach the whole time? I opened my eyes, I saw how peaceful, how cute she was when she was asleep.

"Hey dude I couldn't find Summer anywher-oh there she is." Sam said behind me, he walked from behind me. Sam smiled I couldn't help but laugh. We looked all over for her and here she is on the beach sleeping. "Summer..." she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her face turned red, she slowly sat up.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking them, she seemed really groggy. Still a little tired she said. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Sam said something before I could even opened my mouth. "We have you been? Basil and I have looked all over for you."

"You have...I'm sorry."

I finally spoke up "Chatot said that you needed to tell us something. What was it exactly?" Her ears perked up as she suddenly remembered.

"We need to go to the market and stock up..." That's all we needed? Really? "So we can find Bidoof and FINALLY go capture our first outlaw." I yelled out.

"Ya! No more weenie missions." I said smiling. I turned to see one of my team mates, the other hide behind a tree.

**Summer's POV**

Sam started to shake after I told him about the outlaw. His face turned pale, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. He quickly ran and hide behind a tree. I started walking in his direction when Basil stopped me.

"I got this..." He said, walking to Sam and talking to him gently. Basil spoke to Sam in a soft voice, coaxing him to go on the mission.

"Don't worry Sam we are the best exploration team it doesn't matter about which bad guy we take out first, in the end we are going to get them."

Sam slowly walked out nodding his head.

"OK, lets go to the market." He said walking in the direction of town. Basil stayed behind walking beside me. He playfully pushed me as we walked along the beach. I smiled.

"I really like what you told Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"So the comment was the only thing you noticed?" I heard him say flashing a smile. I felt my heart speed up, and my smile widen.

"Uh...of course not." I said shyly as we walked off the beach and into treasure town. We walked through the shops and town.

We walked to the Kacleom shop. The shop's counter was made of glass, showing all the items they had. We were about to ask them for a couple of reviver seeds when a Marrill and Azumarill came up to the stand. They spoke very politely as children often do.

"Excuse me sir, but may we buy an apple?" The Azumarill said. His little face was so innocent. His blue cheeks puffed up in excitement as he asked the Kecleon.

"Certainly here you go." The Kecleon said exchanging the money for a bag. With the bag in hand, the children walked away, smiles plastered on their faces.

"OK little ones have a good day." The brothers called out to the children as they left. They turned to us, sighing as they glanced back in the children's direction once more.

"I just love those kids their mom has been sick lately and they take care of her, what sweethearts." The purple Kecleon said, his voice sounding so happy.

"So what can I help you-" He began before the Marrill and Azumarill rushed back up to the stand. The little children looked terrified, sweaty even. The little one of the two, his face was flushed like he had scared himself. His face streaming with tears.

The Kecleon brother said. "What's the matter?" These boys had been happy only minutes before, and now they were scared, pale even.

"You gave us one to many apples, we didn't pay for this many." The Kecleon brothers smiled.

"Consider it a gift from us." The Azumarill thanked them kindly and was about to head on their way when he fell and dropped the apple. The apple bumped against my feet. I picked it up and handed it to him.

I touched his paw, feeling my head become dizzy and I found myself out in space when I heard a voice ringing in my ears.

"Help!" A tiny voice cried, sending a faint chill up my spine. I finally snapped back in to reality. I looked around, that was weird.

"Was that you?" I could have sworn that was him screaming for help. It was his tiny voice, I know it. He didn't know what I meant, so I asked again.

"Did you just scream?" I asked, but the little boy looked around, shaking his head and seemingly looked confused. He shrugged his shoulders, smiling once more before turning away to walk toward his brother.

"Um...no...I have to go bye!" He said cheerfully as he walked away. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to disregard the subject. We began walking back to the guild. Sam walked beside me as Basil took the other side.

"Got everything?" Basil asked, peering inside the bag. He chuckled, holding a seed in his paw.

"Why so many? Do you really think Sam is going to pass out this much?" He said laughing, I felt a giggle escape my mouth aside from the fact I felt it was sad.

"Ya, can't have too many reviver seeds when your traveling with us." I tried not to smile, even though I heard a growl from beside me. I turned my attention back in Sam's direction seeing, three familiar figures.

In the corner of my eye I saw them once again. I saw a Drowsee talking to the two kids. I thought: why would that man be talking to them...they are just kids. That gave me chills, what a creepy chill it gave me...like major creeper moment. I walked up to them, trying to see why this man was talking to these children.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" The children had ear to ear grins on their faces. The younger one spoke. I totally just butt into their conversation and they didn't mind?

"We have been looking for our precious item; we lost it a long time ago." Marill said.

"Mr. Drowsee said he knew where to find our precious item. So we are going with him to get it." That seemed weird. Children that don't know people should never go anywhere with a strange adult...right?

"OK, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said, as they started to walk away. The Drowsee bumped into me, making me back up into Basil behind me. I turned back and apologized.

"Sorry Basil." I felt a paw tap my shoulder. I turned around to see the Drowsee.

"Oh, excuse me." He said, as he began to walk away again. I suddenly felt dizzy; grasping my head as the images flowed through my mind.

"You'd better do as I say otherwise things are going to get ugly for you." It was that Drowsee again, he starred a the little azumarill as he started to shake. I saw tears streaming down his little blue face, his cheeks puffed up, looking so terrified and alone. "HEEEEEELLPPPPPPP!" He screamed, sending me back into reality. I blinked, slowly looking around.

I was scared, those little boys had already left with him. If my vision was true, the boys were in grave danger. I ran to Sam, leaving Basil standing behind me.

"Sam can I talk to you really quick?" He nodded his head, listening to me as I explained the scream and vision. But unlike the answer I had hoped for, he just shook his head.

"Your just tired, you've slept in the sun for too long...come on Summer, lets go get Bidoof." He said, pushing past me and beginning to walk up the stairs to the guild. My heart sank, he just took my warning as a joke. Much to my dismay, that really wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I really hoped he would believe me. I could feel the hurt in my chest, feeling it well up inside me as I tried to fight the urge to cry. He didn't believe me...how...how could he? I turned back, feeling a paw touch my shoulder. I looked to see it was blue, and I knew it was Basil.

"Its OK, I believe you...I can sence your not lying." Basil smiled at me. It made me feel better that he actually believed me. I found myself smiling.

"Really? You actually believe me?" He smiled, his hand running down my arm, sending a chill up my spine. He touched my paw, and looked me in the eyes as he spoke.

"I trust you, you've never lied to me, so why wouldn't I?" His words made me feel that much worse, Sam didn't believe me...did he still not trust me? I ran next to Sam, leaving Basil with a bewildered look on his face. I faced Sam, seeing his face looking away from me as I spoke.

"Why don't you believe me...?" I questioned, as he walked up the stairs. He sighed, scratching his neck. His eyes turned toward me, and I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest.

"Well, it could be a dream? I don't know?" He said. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't lie to you, but thanks for believing me." I huffed, turning away from him as I rushed up the remaining stairs and into the guild.

"But I-" I didn't give him a chance to finish, I jumped into the guild rushing down the ladder to the 2nd floor.

I found Bidoof, sitting next to the board looking cheerful. His teeth chattered as he waved hi to me. I motioned back, standing in front of him. Sam stood away from me, not looking at my gaze when I would face his direction. Basil stood beside me. We were all ready to go.

"Bidoof we are ready to pick now" I said. Sam was the first to speak up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"Just don't pick one too scary." I rolled my eyes and Basil covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the silly statement that had just come out of Sam's mouth. You got to admit it was pretty funny how he would just hate scary things. He joined a team to be heroic, not a chicken.

"By golly I hear you" Bidoof whistled, turned back to the board and scanning it with his eyes. Suddenly the board made a loud ringing sound, and I rushed behind Basil. I heard him chuckle as he patted my head.

"Don't be scared, if anything I'm here to protect you." He said, grabbing my paw. I felt the blood rush to my face, quickly ripping it away and changing the subject.

"Bidoof whats going on?" I asked.

"Well Dugtrio is just updating the outlaw board. It would really suck if you went on a mission that had already been completed." Bidoof stated. I wonder how many people have actually done that? Hopefully enough for a good laugh.

Suddenly, the board started ringing again. I backed away, hearing another low chuckle from Basil.

"UPDATING COMPLETE, UPDATING COMPLETE." I heard a muffled sound shout. I looked up at the board, thinking of which one my team could possibly handle. I turned to see Sam shaking, his body trembling from head to toe.

"Sam are you ok? Is there a draft in here?" Bidoof asked. I only saw Sam point, he forced his words to escape his mouth.

"Summer look in the top left corner." I looked up to where he instructed. I was shocked to see it was Drowsee, I was right. I quickly shouted to my teammates.

"Quick we have to go save azumarill!" Sam, Basil and I rushed out the door, leaving a confused Bidoof behind. I rushed out the door, almost falling face-first down the steps. I felt a paw grab my shoulder, saving me from falling down the flight of stairs. I looked to see Basil. I sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered. He shook his head.

"No worries, I said I would protect you right?" He winked, rushing down the steps before I could mutter another word. The blood rushed to my face, and I felt my hand run up my hand. I was so certain now...but- I heard my name being called and I shook the thoughts from my head. I ran down the steps to see a flustered Marill.

His eyes were blood red from crying, his breathing short and panicked, he was terrified. His brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Marill where is Drowsee? Where is your brother?" The little Marill cried harder, his words coming out in muffled hiccups. He was hysterical. "W-w-well w-we w-w-went t-t-to get our-r stuff-f. Bu-t they k-kept get-t-t-ting farthe-er and f-farther from me. I tried to c-catch up but-t the P-pokemon w-were too s-strong...p-p-lease h-help me" He finally let out, crying hysterically.

"OK, don't worry we'll get your brother. Where are they?" I said; the Marill pointed in the direction, telling us where they were and we ran off to help azumaril. When we reached the Dungeon, I looked to the top of the dungeon it was high above the clouds. "Damn" I seriously didn't want to have to go up so high.

We climbed up the mountain, seeing rock and flying pokemon. I was seriously hoping were aren't to late. Climbing higher and higher, no one stopped pushing forward. We had to save Azumarill, we just had to.

***MEAN WHILE*** (Still Summer's POV)

"Ok Mr. Drowsee we are finally at the top can you show me where my item is now?" The little pokemon walked up to a wall, stopping and turning to see Drowsee behind him.

"Oh, right, see your item isn't here." The Drowsee chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?" the azumarill said. He tilted his head to the side, looking behind Drowsee to see his brother was not there with them.

"W-where is my brother? He's coming right!?" The little Azumarill cried, his eyes looking frantically for his brother.

"Oh, your brother...he's not coming." The Drowsee said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"I-I don't understand." He said grabbing his tail, quivering in fear.

You see that crevice behind you?" Azumarill looked behind him and quickly nodded his head. His eyes filling with tears.

"Legend says a long time ago a exploration team hid a treasure chest in that crevice, it is supposed to be very valueable. So get going and don't come back out until you have the treasure chest."

Azumarill screamed and tried to run away but Drowsee was too fast. "Hey if you try to run away again there's going to be trouble for you." Azumarill cried, tears rolling down his face as he frantically looked for a way to escape. Azumarill didn't know what to do, his tears rolled down his face. He yelled out, hoping someone would see him.

"Help!" He yelled out, pulling his head into the ground.

"Hey you! Get away from the kid before you get a beat down" I yelled, walking down the rocky path. I stopped, seeing Drowsee perked his head up and saw us come closer toward him and Azumarill.

"Oh that's right I'm a wanted criminal. So you guys gunna take me in our what?" He smirked, a odd feeling filling the air.

Sam ran up to him and screamed. "As of right now, by the power invested in team Firestar, Drowsee you are under arrest!" Sam's body trembled, he stood there shaking. Sam stuttered, he was very afraid. Drowsee started laughing, his stare directed at Sam.

"Oh, I get it you guys are a bunch of rookies, your not a real team." I growled, seeing Sam's gaze turn away from Drowsee.

"No! We will beat you! I'll be sure of that!" Sam yelled, his voice echoing of the walls.

"Bring it." Drowsee said his silver eyes glowing a soft blue. He readied himself and prepared to fight us.

We all charged at each other. Sam slid under Drowsee's legs, making Drowsee flinch in surprise. Drowsee backed away, moving all of us in front of him. Drowsee's eye flashed a dark blue.

"Confusion!" His eyes drifted to Basil, making Basil's red eyes flash to a bright orange. He grasped his head in pain, wailing and groaning.

"Ow, my head." Basil closed his eyes, shaking it furiously. My sence heightened. I punched Drowsee in the stomach, yelling out to him.

"Basil!" He yelled back to me, flashing a quick smile.

"Its all good, just worry about the fight." He said motioning back to Drowsee.

"Don't worry I got it until you regain your sences." I yelled, continuing to fight as Basil rubbed his eyes and walked around.

"Telekinsis" Drowsee yelled, picking up Sam with his mind and slamming him and Basil into the wall. They crashed into the wall, Basil lying on top of Sam.

"Hey you can't do that to them." I snapped at him. Turning my attention back over to Drowsee.

"Well don't worry its not as bad as what I'm about to do to you." He chuckled as I gasped. I slowly backed away, he was too strong for me to take by myself.

Basil and Sam stood up. I backed against a wall, no longer having anywhere to go. I closed my eyes, gripping the wall.

"Summer quick get away from him." Basil yelled. I opened my eyes, turning my gaze to Azumarill, his little face, horrified, if we didn't suceed who would? I jumped away from the wall, getting closer to Drowsee.

"I'm not about to back away from a fight. Azumarill is going to get hurt if I don't do something.!" Drowsee charged, surprising me. He quickly did a sweep kick, making me fall to the floor.

"Crap" I muttered, looking up a Drowsee to see a sly smile. What ever he was going to do he was going to do it now. Drowsee laughed as he starred down at me.

"That's it your times up." His head began to glow "Zen Headbutt!" He used his move, I knew I was not going to be able to move and dodge it. I was going to be hit with that move.

"Get down!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I looked up to see Sam over my body, shielding me from the hit. I looked to see their heads had collided. Sam gritted his teeth, as Drowsee pulled away.

"You shielded your friend?" Sam grunted, going down on one knee. Drowsee smirked, as I sat there with my mouth slightly ajar.

"S-she's important...and we need her." Sam said, showing me a faint smile.

"!" "Sam... Why-" I was shortly cut off by Sam. He stood their, his feet swaying out from beneath him as he crumbled to the floor.

"Hey ...Summer you'd better get... him for... me." He fell over like a collapsed building. I caught him from behind, seeing his eyes close as he lay in my arms.

"Sam..." I held onto him, feeling his body go limp in my arms. I felt dizzy suddenly, my body reacting in a way of pure reaction. I was angry and Drowsee was going to get it. I looked up at Drowsee, him eyes widening with terror as I slowly place Sam on the floor. I looked back at Sam's body as I looked to Basil. He looked at me giving me nodd.

I sprinted toward Drowsee, prepared to destroy him. I looked at Drowsee, fear now replaced on that once confident face. I attacked him, using every ounce of energy I had.

"Thunder Bolt!" I yelled, the attack hit him and he stumbled backwards. He looked up, sweat beading off his head.

"Aura Sphere!" The attack stunned him. He looked afraid, he wanted to leave, to run, the coward made me sick. I was ready to make him pay.

"Let's end this now!" I yelled out, unleashing a shock wave that went out to the middle of the room.

"Aura Sphere!" The two moves collided, creating a dark cloud over the entire room. I closed my eyes seeing a Drowsee using my aura. Drowsee yelled out, his face screaming in terror as I punch him to the floor. Drowsee fell the floor exhausted. I turned back to see Basil with Azumaril, trying to calm the child, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled too, turning away to walk back over to him.

But I quickly stopped, I felt a odd sensation, wanting to go back to Drowsee. I could have turned away, but I drew back grabbing Drowsee's neck and lifting him off the floor.

"P-please, stop!" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Did you stop when you kidnapped that child? Did you stop when you hurt my friend? No, so in turn you will get everything that is coming to you." I yelled, my voice bouncing down to the edge of the room. I saw Basil look back at me.

"Summer?" He called, but I didn't want to listen, I wasn't about to let Drowsee go either. Drowsee was crying, scared like a little child. I punched him in the face, watching him squirm on the floor. He whimpered softly, his hands covering his face.

"I'll make this quick..." I whispered raising my hand into a fist, ready to punch him. I swiftly pounded my fist down, ready to kill. My arm was caught, Basil was behind me. His hand stopped my attack, his eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, his voice stern. He brought his eyes up to mine, but his eyes widened more. I didn't answer him. His eyes to me his reaction.

"Y-your eyes..." He quietly said. He stared at me, his eyes not averting away. He looked at me strangely, like a sick monster.

"Stop! Don't look at me that way!" I yelled, retreating back away, running to the corner. I quietly sat in the corner, I didn't know what had come over me.

If it hadn't been for Basil, Drowsee would be in big trouble. I felt tears, why would I even try to hurt someone like that? I fell to my knees, cradling them in a ball.

Basil walked up to me, his paw touching my shoulder. He didn't mention what he saw.

"I'm sorry, are you OK?" I looked back at Sam, seeing his body still laying on the floor.

"No, I almost killed someone today, then almost got someone else killed...so no I am not OK." I whispered.

"Oh, well aside from that I'm glad to see your not hurt, I was really worried." He was worried? He had only moments before struck fear into my heart...those words, he sounded scared.

"You weren't...but thanks for playing." I said standing up and walking toward Azumarill when I felt someone grab my hand.

"I would lose my mind if I lost you." He said squeezing my hand, I closed my eyes feeling my heart beat out of my chest. I didn't turn back, I now knew how he felt...and I didn't say a word.

He quickly let go, walking over to Sam, and picking his body up. He slowly walked out, calling out to me as I just stood there still thinking about him

"You coming, sweetheart." He yelled behind him, making me blush more then I already was, I was hot, the air wasn't with me and I couldn't breath, I can't breath, not when I'm with him. It was as if a switch was flipped on, a light to inner knowing. I had a crush on him...and I knew it.

I pondered these thoughts, also thinking of Sam until I spotted Marill, his little brother running to his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god thank Arceas you OK; your not hurt are you?" Marill asked his little brother. His brother buried his face into his chest, pulling back with a happy grin on his face.

"Yup I'm fine thanks to Team Firestar." He said motioning back to us. I was really happy he was safe. I turned my attention to Basil, who ran up the stairs and carried Sam into the guild. I was worried about Sam. He took that hit for me. Why? He should have let me take the hit, I'm strong, I could have handled it...so why protect me?

I walked up the steps after them and down the ladder on the 2nd floor of the guild. Basil waited outside the door waiting for me. His arms extended. I rushed to him, holding him into a hug. I quietly sobbed into his chest. I was so worried about Sam...please, please, be OK.

Chimicho walked out of our room. I nearly tackled her to the floor to get an answer. She stood fearfully, and I slowly got up. She dusted herself off, reasurring us with a smile.

"Is He OK? He's not going to die is he?" I practically yelled out, causing some odd stares. She shook her head and I gave out a sigh.

"Go see him." I said, rushing past them to our rooms. I turned back, yelling to them as I ran.

"Oh, thank god. He nearly gave me a heart attack. I'll see you in a bit." I swore that I wouldn't leave his side, until he was better. I walked in our room, seeing Sam, peacefully sleeping. His expression so peaceful.

"Sam..." I was so worried about him. His eyes stirred and he opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. His voice sounding like music.

"Did you send him packing...?" He chuckled. I smiled, running to him in a big hug.

"Yes, we did, Thanks to you." I said, gripping him tighter with every word.

"No worries, how Azumarill?" He said. He cared about other people's safety. I liked that about him.

"Thank you Sam. Your the best." I smiled, hugging him as tight as I could.

"No worries...believe me it was worth it."

***Later that night***

I jumped in my bed and looked out the window to see it pouring outside. Sam looked out the window and jumped at the sound of lighting. I looked out the window to see the rain pouring.

"It was raining just like this the day before I met you." He looked over at me then jumped in his bed. The comment made me shudder. How did I end up on that beach? Why am I a pokemon now? Will I ever find out where I truly came from?

"Oh I also thought about something. You said you wanted to know about why all these bad pokemon keep popping up recently." I was confused. Recently? Whats going on here?

"What do you mean recently?" I asked interested in what a time gear was.

"Time in certain areas is getting messed up so it makes other pokemon more fearful and violent causing them to become criminals." Time? As in seconds, minutes, and hours? Whats going on here?

"Time? OK? So what does that have to do with time?" I wasn't really sure how to take this all in.

"Time here is kept afloat by TimeGears. Its a relic that keeps time flowing in certain areas. Even the most hardened of criminals stay away from them. They are actually all over the place. Seeing on is considered very personal and magical. I'm not sure why but alot of people keep thinking that the time gears have something to do with it.

"Oh...thats nice." I was starting to fall asleep when Sam asked me another question.

"Summer,I have something else to tell you." He looked over at me with pleading eyes, all I wanted was for my pleading eyes to go to sleep.

"What?" A little aggrivated he would not let me sleep.

"Its about the fact that you can see the future. Maybe it has something to do with your personality, You the only Pikachu I know that can do that. Maybe it has something to do with who you really are? Can you remember anything?"

I tried to think, to remember, but I couldn't.

"I guess it won't be that easy. Anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow, goodnight Summer." He yawned.

"Goodnight Sam." I quickly relaxed and fell asleep.

**MeanWhile In a completly different location.**

A dark and mysterious figure runs through the forest. The rain poured on the pokemon as it ran through the thick of the wood. It spots a green glowing gem in the distance.

"Yes I have finally got it...my first time gear." The pokemon spoke in a dark low toned voice as if a middle aged flashed to reveal a grovyle.

The pokemon took the time gear and the area around it froze. The Rain no longer poured. Wind no longer blew. Trees and life no longer had and color other then grey. The sun would never again rise in this area.

"Now I have the rest to find." He ran off with the Time gear in hand, hopeing to find the others.

**Author's Note: So that's another chapter fixed, tell me what you think**


	6. The Gate Keepers

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing. I am so glad that you guys are loving this story. I am happy to write it. (:D)**

**Summer's POV**

"Up and at um'! Get up or your gunna be late!" Loudred's voice boomed across the room. I tighten my eyes, trying to return to the dream I was having...or at least remember it. I buried my face in the straw, trying to escape the morning light. I groaned, rubbing my eyes before laying back on my bed, I really hate Monday.

"Does he always have to be so loud?" I heard Basil comment, rolling over from his bed to face me. I turned to Sam, his eyes slowly opening, he sighed, siting up and scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Sam took the stuffing out of his ears. His silver eyes, scanning the scenery.

"That explains so much." Basil joked. I giggled, Sam looked past me to Basil.

"Well, it's the only way I can sleep with your snoring." I laughed again, smiled while hiding behind my paw.

"OK guys let's go." I said, breaking up the fight that was bound to happen if I didn't jump in. I jumped out of bed, taking the two boys with me as we walked out to the floor with the other recruits.

"Did you hear about Sam and Summer." said Sunflora. Her leaf hand covering her mouth as she giggled in excitement.

"Ohhhh... I did girl. They are so cute." said Chimicho, I blushed remembering exactly what they were talking about. Sam had saved me, but I was sure that there was something that was more lead onto by Basil. I really liked Basil, like that instant attraction, when I first looked into his eyes, I felt my heart soar...it was special, magical even; I didn't know why, but I liked him.

"I think so too!" Chimicho squealed, her bell chiming in excitement.

"I bet you, Basil will make the first move." said Chimicho, I blushed even more; they were making bets, how...er...wonderful. But I wanted to go out with Basil, I like him, maybe he felt the same? Well he is always nice and thoughtful to me.

"Lets bet." whispered Sunflora to Chimicho. The two girls laughed in front of me, turning back for a glance at me before returning to their laughter. I ran up to them, interrupting the conversation for going any further.

"You guys! Shut up! They might hear you!" Sunflora's face, smiled widely.

"Oh, you enjoy it!?" I blushed. Sunflora beamed back at the two boys, who were lost in their own conversation.

"No one would blame you..." Chimicho said as she rang her bell.

"No, I just don't want you trying to decide who I end up with. Sam and Basil are just that, Sam and Basil." I said, walking back to my line.

Sam and Basil didn't seem to mind, Sunflora and Chimicho continued laughing.

"So?" Sunflora laughed. Chimicho smiled, shaking Sunflora's hand with her tail.

"Your on." chimed Chimicho. I hid my face, walking back toward my friends.

I walked out to the main floor, trying to forget the conversation I just over heard.

"Three! Smiles go for miles!" We all chanted together. I smiled, I really liked that rule.

"Ok, Pokemon! Time to get to work!" chanted Chatot. Everyone pumped a fist in the air, estatic to work.

"HOORAY!" We cheered, Chatot waved his arm, and everyone was dismissed and went off to work. I was going to coach our team to the job boards when a loud scream pierced the air. I held my ears, closing my eyes to block out the sound.

"Hey, you three!" I looked over to see Loudred. My group looked over to Loudred, slightly annoyed he was always yelling.

"We need your help with something today!" We walked behind him to a hole in the ground. Standing next to him was Diglett. I thought they were set, usually they never needed our help, in that matter wanted it.

"Diglett, I brought them!" He smiled at Diglett. Diglett smiled at us.

"Thank you, Loudred."

"You two are doing sentry duty today." Loudred looked over at Diglett, who sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry. I'm usually the one to do sentry duty. But today, my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if someone could take over my sentry duty for today. And that's why you're here. Please do a good job for me. Bye!" Diglett burrowed underground to finish his job, leaving my team confused. He wants us to do what?

"...And that's THAT." Loudred said with a smile.

Sam quickly became flustered, his face stressed out. We didn't know what this was, let alone how to do this.

"Huh? I didn't follow that at all! Why are we involved?" Sam cried out, his voice carrying on.

Loudred turned around in a heated rage. His face turning a bright red. His voiced rang in my ears.

"Shut your yap!" My ears were ringing. Sam covered his ears. Basil just stood there in a relaxed motion. He probably tried to ignore it, but he face looked slightly annoyed.

"No more bellyaching! Go do your duty!"

"ugh... My head hurts..." Sam whispered in a low voice. We stood up and looked at Loudred.

"What do you expect us to do, anyway?" said Basil, his eyes directed at the hole in the ground.

"Climb down this hole and stand guard. You're on sentry duty." Sam looked confused.

"Sentry duty?"

"You heard right. Sentry duty. We can't have suspicious characters coming into the guild. So we station a sentry below the guild entrance to evaluate Pokemon visitors. When you first came, you had your footprint evaluated, right?"

"My footprint? What do you...?"Sam quickly realized.

"Oh, now I remember! There was that weird hole in front of the gate... I stood on the grating, then someone shouted up at me. It was scary."

Basil quickly inturrupted.

"Ok, so we climb down this hole. What next?"

"The tunnel down there leads to the sentry post." Loudred instructed.

"Let me explain this...Diglett burrows through it and pops out underneath the sentry post. From the sentry pst, Diglett inspects the footprints of visitors, identifies them, then informs me. Then I decide if the Pokemon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the guild's gatekeepers. That's the gist of it. Look, all you have to do is insepct the footprints of visitors, then tell me what Pokemon they are. All right? Understood?"

We all said in unison.

"Understood." That explanation was too long.

"Good! Then let's get to WORK!."

"Ok." I jumped down in the hole. Basil jumped in after me. Sam was about to jump in when Loudred stopped him.

"There's to many people down there. You can help me here." Sam shrugged his shoulders and trotted off with Loudred.

"It's pitch black in here, Summer... " Basil's voice echoed throughout the tunnel. I turned to see a sly smile came across Basil's face. I smiled back, continuing down the tunnel.

"Maybe you should hold my hand in case you get scared." He quickly grabbed my paw. I squeezed it reassuringly and turned to see him smile. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"We have to feel our way through the tunnel." I touched the edges of the cave, feeling the ridges that were carved out.

"..."

"..."

"Well, we should be getting close to the sentry post... Hey! There! I see light!" Basil said, pulling my hand toward the light.

"How's it going? Have you taken position at the sentry post?" I heard Sam yell down the hole. I turned back, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Yup! We're here!" I yelled back.

"Good." He yelled back.

"Visitors will step onto the grill above the sentry post.! Identify them by footprint, the inform me!"

"Got it!" We said in unison.

"Good! Let's get started." Said Sam.

The day went by really slow allowing time to slip through the day.

"Hey, about yesterday..." I heard Basil say.

"You don't have to say anything, I get that it freaked you out." I said, turning my gaze back to the dark tunnel.

"I...look..." I looked at him, his red eyes staring at me.

"You don't scare me." I felt him lean closer, looking at me with hinted sympathy.

"You actually fascinate me..." He said holding my hand. I smiled, leaning back against the wall.

"My eyes fascinate you...?" He turned, giving a reassuring squeeze. I smiled, looking away from him.

"In every color." He said, he leaned closer, kissing me on the cheek. I felt the heat rush to my face as he pulled away, a smile rushing to my face. I dared not turn back, keeping words in my mouth. He smiled, standing to move farther away me. Uncertainty had run through my mind, if he liked me, he would have sat next to me. But if he hadn't he wouldn't have kissed me...right?

I felt bad that he didn't stay by my side, I gulped, moving my hair from my eyes. I swallowed hard, I was going to be gutsy, saying something I never thought I would.

"You know...you can sit with me." I said, patting the dirt next to me. He smiled, picking himself up and sitting next to me. I scooted next to him, leaning on his shoulder. This feeling, so new to me, it was strange, but I seemed to like it. From the look I was getting he didn't seem to mind either. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the serenity of company.

"No more visitors! No more visitors!" Chatot's voice interrupted me from my thoughts. I moved my head from Basil's shoulder, sighing in defeat.

"Ok got that." I heard Loudred's loud voice boom.

"Hey, Basil and Summer! That's all for today! Now get back here!" He yelled, I looked over to Basil. His head looking down.

"Alright, lets go Basil." I said standing up, I felt my hand jump as he touched it, like electricity. Our fingers intertwined, I smiled as we walked back through the tunnel. I saw the light of the tunnel, looking back to see Basil still holding my hand. I let go, not wanting to be teased by others. We climbed out, releasing our hands before anyone could notice.

"You've worked an honest day, you guys." Chatot chirped and sung.

"Let me review you sentry-duty performance." He flapped his wings in joy.

"Well,well! Your results were...completely perfect! You identified every visitor correctly."

Loudred jumped up and down. His smile was wide and proud.

"Excellent!"

"Yes." I said while jumping up and down. Sam laughed, throwing his paws into the air. His face was victorious and triumphant. Basil crossed his arms in a happy smile.

"We did it."

"We'll reward your effort! Generously, I might add." He handed me a joy seed, Ginseng, and a life seed.

"So many rewards! Can you believe it? Is it really ok to get this much?"

"OF COURSE!" Yelled Loudred, he had a proud smirk.

"Don't question it..." said Basil in the back round. I turned back to him, shaking my head.

Dinner rolled around so fast that it was hard not to even question it. Chimicho walked out, ringing her soft bell, signalling dinner. I ate my dinner so fast I got a massive cramp in my jaw.

"Slow down Summer, no ones gunna take it from you!" Basil pointed out. I looked around to see Wigglytuff eyeing my food. His green eyes wide, drooling as he starred at my food. I growled, looking back to my food.

"He might." I said, going back to eating my food. Soon, the food was gone. We had all walked back to our rooms, preparing to go to sleep. The sunlight from the sun had faded, leaving only the dark night.

"Good night guys." I said. I layed back to my bed, trying to relax.

"Good night Summer." Sam whispered, turning over to him turn over to his side and sleep.

"Night." Said Basil. He looked at me, and smiled. My face got red and I was beginning to feel nervous.

The lights were out but I found it hard to sleep with the talking going on in the next room.

I could hear the voices of my two friends Sunflora and Chimicho. They were in the room next door, talking loud enough for me to hear.

"Pay up..." I heard Sunflora sighed as she handed over the poke.

"I still think this is going to end differently." I looked around hoping Sam and Basil didn't hear it.

The moonlight shown throughout the room, to created a relaxing atmosphere that put me and my friends to sleep.

**Thanks for reading...make sure you tell me what you thought! Please, I like it, but please no flames.**


	7. The First Offical Exploration

**Author's Note: Thank You all who continue to read and review. Please do so, I love it when I see a new review... :) Thanks and enjoy.**

**_Summer's POV_**

_"_Sam, hey Sam wake up Sam, we got to go, and we have a mission." Sam rolled over so he wouldn't face me. He groaned and answered me in a sleepy tone.

"No, too tired, tomorrow." I smiled. He's obviously not a morning person. I sighed, shocking him with my finger.

"Get up!" He perked his head up, yelping out in pain. He quickly jumped out of his straw-made bed.

"OK fine!" He rushed out the door, not even giving a second glance. I quickly followed as I ran out the door. I walked through the door, walking to our line. Everyone else walked out, doing our usual chant for the days.

"And Three, smiles go for miles!" We all cheered in unison. I smiled, that chant might just never get old. Chatot was a little hesitant on what to say next. He stared at us nervously, and chuckled. He opened his mouth, and spoke, trying not to lose his calm.

"Ok I have an important announcement." Everybody turned their head to give Chatot their full attention. He looked pale, almost sickly.

"Far to the northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches...There lies a place named Treeshroud Forest... In Treeshroud Forest...Time has apparently stopped." He forced out, everyone looked around the room, faces filled with confusion and fright.

Everyone burst out as if in cry for help.

"Huh?" said Diglett, he shrilled in fear.

"Eek! What did you say?" said Sunflora, her face in a downcast.

"You're saying time stopped? Hey, hey hey!"

Chatot hushed everyone. We all stood once more in silence, thinking about what this really was about.

"Yes, that's correct..Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest...The wind has stopped...The clouds are motionless...Dewdrops on leaves won't fall...They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped."

Dugtrio, Diglett's father, jumped up and down. His voice in a outrage.

"T-time has stopped?" He shrieked.

"But...How could something this awful happen?" stuttered Sunflora. She was silent before suddenly she perked her head up.

"It's unthinkable!"

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened. Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, Forest's Time Gear was...Stolen!" Everyone was in shock even I was. I was talking about this a few days ago with Sam, could this be mere coincidence.

"Huh?" said Bidoof.

"The Time Gear was s-stolen?" said dugtrio.

"That's what made time stop!" said cophish.

"I heard it was possible! But now it's really happened."

Loudred fustrated with all this talking yelled

"I don't get it, though! Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?"

Chatot silenced the air

"Quiet everyone! Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all."

"All right here's to another busy day of Work!" Chatot said with joy.

"HOORAY!" Everyone left to do their job and Chatot called us over.

"You three come here."

"I'm impressed with your capture of Drowsee. That was very admirable. So you will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." I got all tingly, my body filling with excitement.

"So! you will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." Sam jumped up and down.

"R-really? Woo-hoo!"

"Let me see your wonder map."

I opened up our wonder map. Chatot pointed to a waterfall.

"By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may hide a secret. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there." Sam began to shake.

"Huh? what's wrong? Your're shivering." Sam looked up with tears in his eyes.

"..." Chatot began to panic he never wanted to make people cry.

"A-are you all right?"

"Yup. I'm OK. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be our first real job as a exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up..." He turned toward me.

"Yeah! I might just burst of excitement! Let's do this right, guys!" He was excited, I honestly was too.

"Ok." Basil shot me a smile.

"I'm in...especially because your going." I felt the heat in my face rise again. We we leaving the room when Chatot yelled out to us.

"Ok I don't want any repeats of the outlaw incident, so watch each other's backs. Your mission is to explore the waterfalls. Our other teams have a sense that there is something more to it. Please go and check it out." Chatot said, his voice sounded a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Chatot we'll never let that happen again." I looked over at Basil then at Sam. I tried to discard the thought of one of my teammates getting hurt. After Sam got hurt, I promised I would never let that happen again.

We walked all the way to the falls, in silence.

"Ok guys we are supposed to be looking for any strange, out of the ordinary or odd behavior around this area." I told them.

"Right." Sam had his fire in his eyes. He was really excited about this mission. Basil didn't share the feeling. He turned around and said

"Ya if it's anything like our first outlaw, we should be JUST fine." he said sarcastically.

I looked over at Sam, who looked at the ground and blushed. Basil looked over at Sam and saw his blush was still there.

"Hey Sam you ok?" Sam quickly looked up.

"Uh, uh, ya of course...just thinking." I shrugged my shoulders, drawing my attention back at Basil. I looked away.

"Oh...OK then..." I frowned, he didn't want to talk about it, and the thought was a sad one, how could he? What could he be hiding from me? He never hides from me. Is this about Drowsee? What's up with him?

Lost in thought, I was unaware of where we were when Basil spoke.

"Summer look we're here." I looked up to see a majestic waterfall. The clear stream of water fell over the edge, creating mist that flew through the air to my face. Looking higher, I saw the water's mist created a rainbow, the different colors mixing together to make the harmony of the place that much more thrilling. It was truly breathtaking.

"Ok guys remember what to look for." I reminded.

We scanned the area. I kept looking up at the falls. So pretty, powerful, it was unlike anything I had ever seen. Truly just exciting to even be in its presence. I walked up to it. I could feel its power surge off of it. Truly amazing.

Sam looked at the waterfall. He stared at it in awe. You could tell he really liked it. He turned toward us and called us over "Summer, Basil come check this out. Look how powerful it is. I bet if I touch it..."

"Don't touch it!" I scolded him.

"Don't be Stupid, you have already hurt yourself one too many times." Basil smirked as he agreed.

"Look touching things that you're unsure of isn't the safest thing. Just please be careful." I warned, being wary of the situation. It made me nervous watching my friends head into battle without the risk of getting hurt.

He walked up to the falls and touched it. It pushed him back and he fell to the floor.

Basil and I ran up to him. I knew it, that was a dumb idea...again I screwed up.

"Sam! Are you OK man?" Basil said clearly shocked a waterfall could do such a thing.

"Sam! Oh my God! You ok?" Basil and I had faces that were full of concern. Sam stood up clearly showing he was fine. He brushed the dirt out of his fur, smiling tall and proud.

"W-What power." He said a little shocked.

"Go test it out guys" We walked up to the waterfall. Basil closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he slowly let out his paw to touch the water. When he touched the water it pushed him back, same as Sam. I went up to the falls but when I touched it, it pushed me back same as the others.

I stood up but suddenly felt dizzy again, like that time with Drowsee. I was suddenly in space. I saw a familiar shape on the same place as us. It was dark outside, probably night. He looked around. When the mysterious figure suddenly jumped into the waterfall, and landed in an inside cave. I was sucked back into reality just like the first time.

"Sam it happened again, that dizzy spell. I saw it, a figure running and landing on the other side." Sam ran up to me.

"Are you sure? I do believe you because of what happened last time, but what is it that you actually saw. IF so what do we do?"

I told him to jump into the waterfall. I told him I had another vision.

"But this time you saw a lone pokemon leap into this waterfall? There's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?"

He had a blank look on his face.

"Hmm... But it looks like that water is coming down really hard. Imagine if there was actually a solid chilff wall behind that waterfall! So Summer...What do you think?"

"..." (You either trust me or you don't Sam)

"Well...All right. I'm going to believe you. Yes! I totally believe in you."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I backed up (inhale ...exhale) The waterfall was so powerful already. The axiety is stressful enough, maybe I should just sit out side.

"You comin? Scaredy cat!" Basil chuckled, before leaping threw the waterfall. He didn't resurface. I couldn't hear screaming, but even if I had they would have been drowned out by the water. It was time to be brave, Summer had still not left my side.

"Ready?" She asked, looking ahead of her, I gulped. I had no air, it was gone and was replace with fright. If I don't jump at full speed I'll be crushed. If there is a wall on the other side, I'm dead anyway.

"Ok I can do this. One...Two...THREE!" I yelled as I sprinted forward. I would never look back, if I did I may get crushed. I jumped into the water not even giving a second thought. The pressure pushed me through to the other side. I felt the water's force push me, I felt scared... I had just jumping into a water fall, stupid for a fire type. I rolled until I crashed into a wall. My head spinning as I opened my eyes.

"Hey Sam get up and check this out." I stood up and looked around the cave. The ground was flooded with water. The walls, covered in gold and silver diamonds. We all looked in awe at the cave.

"You were right!"

"Told you!" She punched my arm, growling.

"Well, that's the last time I doubt you." She turned back, walking around the cave in front of Basil and I. I slowly took the back, looking every so often to see Basil walking next to Summer. She smiled at him, as he talked. He listened as she talked. They leaned so closed to each other it was as if they were glued.

I felt a sensation rise in my stomach, a fire that I hated. It rushed through me and I growled at the sight. I didn't like the way he looked at her, it was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, and every time I looked at her smiling I could only feel the more certain. Jealousy.

As they leaned toward each other, seeming closer to each other then they had before. I looked to them seeing Summer smirk as she tackled Basil to the floor until he was on top of her. They silently smiled, looking at each other with such a longing. I gritted my teeth as I watched them lean so close their noses touched. He smiled as she turned a dark shade of red. I looked away, trying to get the thought from my mind, I didn't like her so why did I feel this way?

I mean...I had jumped in front of her without thinking, like out of pure reaction to save her. She looked so surprised to see me there...protecting her. Had I protected her because I loved her...? I guess it was true, I couldn't deny it... I protected her when Drowsee was going to attack her... why would I protect her if I didn't like her.

I looked back up at Basil and Summer; every single time he made her smile or laugh was just another growl or whirl of anger from me. I didn't like the idea of them together, but did I feel this way because she was my friend and I cared for her? Or was it that I liked her? Did I want her on my arm instead of his? I don't really know, I mean people get jealous because their friends are dating, right? But they aren't dating...so why am I jealous?

When we were within inches of each other, that first time... I looked at her soft eyes; the pleasure of just watching her as we stared. I swear I could feel my soul fly, higher then any thrill or chill. I felt my heart race, maybe then...I hadn't realized it yet...I did like her? I looked to see Summer and Basil, talking the day away, lost in their own conversation. I felt my insides twist as she smiled at him adoringly. A single thought ran through my mind.

_Weren't she and I suited better then she and him? _

My eyes widened...it was true, and I couldn't deny it now...I liked her...alot.

**Basil's POV**

Summer walked in front of me, Sam was behind me. I was stuck in the middle, but it seemed that I always was, I had made my move a few days ago, hadn't I made a good impression when I had first met her? I needed to know she felt the same way. It had seemed that she felt the same way, so should I just tell her?

"Hey Summer" I walked beside her. He looked to me and cracked a quick smile. My insides turned to mush, I felt so nervous but yet so calm talking to her.

"Ya" She said, her bangs flopping to the side of her face.

"I uh..." She looked at me and frowned. She rolled her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue...?" She squeaked. Her red cheeks sparked as I looked at them.

"More like mouse..." I muttered, her ears perked up, and she quickly looked at me.

"What was that?" I sighed, scratching my neck as I did.

"I uh," I gulped, feeling the heat in my face rise as I spoke.

"I found this place...and I wanted to know..." I stopped, my air not letting me finish my sentence, this was so frustrating...how do people do this without throwing up? She smirked. My heart dropped, she had not mentioned a word.

"And you wanted to know what?" I shut my eyes, trying to force the words to come out of my mouth.

"I-I wanted to know if you...if you would go with me?" I asked in an awkward voice. There was fire, so much heat in the air...like the temperature had spiked in my body. She looked at me, as I nervously awaited her answer.

"Are you asking me out...on a date?" She asked, a slight smile on her face. I tried to play this down, this was nerve wreaking enough.

"Are you going to say yes?" She smiled, playfully nudging my shoulder with hers.

"All depends, are you going to treat me to a nice evening?" She asked, smiling. I blinked, did she say yes? It sounded like she had; I opened my mouth speaking with another awkward question.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't call it a date, would I?" I smirked. She turned red, touching her ear.

"Then its a date." She calmly said after being quiet for a bit. I smiled, leaping for joy on the inside. She had said yes, the most relieving and nervous thing anybody ever has to ask another being. I breathed out a sigh of relief, exasperated from all the questions.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked, smiling. I pursed my lips, I was determined not to say anything.

"Can't say, its a surprise." I nonchalantly looked away, touching the wet floor with my paws.

"What? Then how are you supposed to tell me where we are going?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to show you. So we don't get in trouble with the guild I'll show you when we go to bed." She smiled. Her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Such a rule breaker..." I rolled my eyes.

"I break more then just rules." She smirked, playfully punching my arm.

"Hearts, you a heart-breaker?" I shook my head.

"Only the ones who don't complete the other half of mine." I touched her hand, quickly jolting it back as I felt a spark.

"OK, sneaking out after dark, sounds fun."

"Its fun as long as you don't trip." I frowned, she may take that the wrong way.**  
**

"Trip? Are you saying I'm clumsy?"

"Well, you did fall on your face on the way over here." I'm gunna go with it; the smart thing to do is just that.

"I'm such a klutz." She said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said turning back to see Sam as he walked behind us.

"It's only funny when it happens to you!" She jumped on top of me, she clung to my body, as we rolled on the floor. I finally landed on top of her. I looked down at her, as she covered her face with her paws.

"I win." I smirked at her. I leaned closer to her as I said this. She smiled, leaning closer to me.

"Only because I let you."

"Oh you wanna go." Our noses were touching. Her face began to turn a dark red. She bit her lip. Before she finally said.

"Sure." She flipped me over and I became the person on the bottom.

"Well played."

"It was always intended"

"I doubt me landing on top of you was intended." She looked over and smiled. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Maybe"

"Oh you wanna play that game?"

"Who said I wasn't already playing?"

"Ok we'll continue this game later." She smiled. I tilted my head and smiled back, this was going to be the best day ever.

"Fine by me."

We continued walking along the path of the cave.

**Summer's POV**

I stopped to talk with Sam, letting Basil take the lead.

"Hey Sam, we need to talk." He still wouldn't look up at me. Did I do something he didn't approve of? What had I done? What had I said that up set him? He shook his head.

"Please?" He just shook he head again. He looked away from me, a sence of hurt to his face. He refused to talk to me, I looked ahead, seeing a complete dead end. He looked up, interrupting my thoughts with his voice.

"Really? I thought-" I started to say, before the floor beneath us began to crumble. I cautiously looked around, hearing the noise beginning to fade. It was silent, I decided it was best we leave before we got hurt. Sam took a step, falling through the floor with a shriek. I yelled to him, as he grabbed on to the ledge. I turned to see Basil paralyzed in his place.

"Sam!" I yelled, sprinting over to him. I grabbed onto his hand as he let go of the ledge.

"Sam don't let go! We are going to get you out of here!" I yelled, pulling him up as hard as I could. He looked at me, scared. His voice sending a chill up my spine. His quietly mumbled, slowly looking up at me. I could feel my grip slipping from his hand.

"Please, Sam don't let go!" I shrieked, yelling at Basil to help me pull Sam up.

"Take Basil and go!" He yelled. I grabbed him, pulling him up.

"No, I need you here with me you can't just-" I yelled, but he cut me off with his words. I was so scared, the fear ran through me like cold air up a spine.

"Promise me something..." I shut my eyes, this can't be happening, this couldn't be happening. I opened my mouth, feeling my air spill out, as if I was suddenly empty.

"W-what?" As quickly as I said those words I felt my chest become tight. He looked down then back up, I noticed a tear stream down his face. This tight feeling, it was heartbreak.

"Promise me that you'll be OK?" I sighed sadly, looking at his eyes. His silver eyes that I had grown to trust. I muttered the words he wanted to say, as we would leave him behind and run like a coward. I didn't but he had made me promise...why was his word always easier to follow then my own?

"I-I promise." He smiled slightly as he let go letting out a scream as he did. I had just lost my best friend... I-I don't know what to do. I saw Basil, making a run across the floor. He stepped falling through the floor as he ran to safety. My reality snapped back, I couldn't lose anyone else.

"Basil!" I wasn't about to lose another friend. I grabbed his hand and pulled up as hard as I could. Please, please don't leave me...I can't lose him, I just can't. Basil looked up at me.

"Summer, get out of here." He screamed, his arms trying to pull himself up.

"I'm not leaving without you, your the only thing I have left..." I trailed off at the last part. Tears began to form in his eyes as I looked at him. I began to choke on my words. My friends are vanishing right before my eyes,and I can't do anything to help them.

"Just go, I promise I'll be OK." He yelled, I felt a tear stream down my face.

"How do you know?!" My tears began to flow freely. I never wanted him to see me cry, but seeing as it was the end I couldn't see a reason not to.

"I don't..." He quietly said. I frowned.

"Well I need to know!" I yelled, more tears starting to fall down my face, I wiped them but they continued to fall.

"I-I'm sorry I don't..." He cried out as he looked up at me.

"That's OK..." I mustered those words, I couldn't pull him up, not without someone else. He said nothing, as I finished the rest of my sentence.

"I forgive you..." I said quietly looking around, seeing the ground crackled toward us.

"You shouldn't forgive me for this..." My head perked up.

"I...shouldn't?" I said in true disbelief, he had told me not to forgive him. This was not his fault, the sadness that spread across his face was sad, heartbreaking even.

"No..." He paused, pulsing his fingers hard on the edge of the ground.

"You should forgive me for this..." He leaned up, moving his face closer toward mine, I could feel the cooling sensation of his breath hit my face as we were merely inches apart. He closed his eyes leaning ever so closely. I felt myself do the same. My heart was in my throat, I could hear it in my ears. It would be perfect, if the floor would only give us a few more seconds...it couldn't happen...not when I- I mean we were so close. The ground below me gave out, I closed my eyes, dropping down into the darkness below.

**Sam's POV**

"Owww my head." I looked up to see spots. The cave ceiling had a hole in it, fallen pieces lay around me as I sat up. I looked around me, hoping my friends were somewhere nearby. I looked around for Summer and Basil. Not a soul in sight. Could we have gotten separated during the fall down here? I got up to shake the dirt out of my fur. I'm not sure where they could be.

I hope that Summer and Basil are OK. Summer's face, she looked so scared, so terrified...I felt so guilty for that. I was supposed to make it out without scaring her today, and then I do this. I yelled out hoping they would hear me. Maybe they came down here to find me?

"Summer! Basil! Can you guys hear me!?" I didn't hear an answer. I walked ahead, down the cave's path hoping to see someone, anyone that could get me out of this cave. Hours went by, I still hadn't seen a soul. Maybe they had gotten lost?

I finally see two familiar shapes, a yellow and blue blur at first. As I got closer I could see it looked like a female Pikachu and male Riolu. They didn't seem to even notice I was there, which seemed great, until I saw it was my friends. I called out to them, catching there attention as they looked toward me.

It was them;I was so happy that they were the first people I saw. I hugged them both so tight; I never wanted to let them go. I looked around, happy to see no one else around. I happened to look down, seeing that Summer was holding Basil's paw. I felt my heart drop, sad was not a word to describe this feeling.

Could they really be together? Could I have just overestimated how close they really were? They both exchanged glances, as if speaking to each other with their minds. Are you SERIOUS? My reaction was to turn away. But I had to look back eventually. They started on their merry way, continuing like they had before.

I walked behind them, in silence. I stared at the ground. I didn't want to even look at them right now. Was she really going out with my other partner, my friend? Why me? Why would the one person my heart truly cares for be going out with him? I was lost, hopeless...why could this be the other way around...oh wait...that's called a fairytale.

I suddenly bumped into them. I looked up to see my friends standing perfectly still. I looked around them to see a gigantic gem. It shimmered and sparkled like no other. It had a soft pink glow, its radiant shine shimmering over the water around us. The gem was huge, at least the size of a Typlosion.

"Oh" Basil said

"My" I said

"God" Summer said.

Basil and I looked at Summer. In her world there must be a god, instead of Arceas...that's super awkward for us, but that's another story. She quickly blushed and looked away from us. I turned my attention back to the gem.

I ran to the gigantic gem and tried to pull it out. I was taking this puppy back with me, I really didn't care what the cost was. But it was stuck, It wouldn't budge.

"Hey Summer come try to pull it out." She tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge. She walked back over when she suddenly stopped. Her body stood motionless as Basil continued to walk over toward the gem.

He pried and pulled, but the gem still wouldn't move.

"No wait its a trap!" He quickly looked up, leaning on the rose colored jewel.

"What-" It toppled over and it clicked. The ground shook, knocking me off my balance. I turned; seeing a huge tidal wave coming straight for us. I ran as fast as I could, away from the tidal wave. Please don't let me die here, I know I hate water, so don't kill me in it.

Summer jumped in the water and started swimming, let me be the first to tell you she swims fast for a girl who always falls on her face. She moved her yellow paws, dragging them across the water in a fast motion.

Basil jumped in after her, swimming somewhat fast. He swam like a dog, but then again...isn't he a jackal?

I ran to the ledge, looking at the water behind me and the water below. I knew it, I was trapped, I can't swim. I wish I could, but it never made sense for a fire type like me to swim. I took a deep breath and jumped to the water below. The tidal wave sucked me in before I couldn't make a splash. I slowly opened my eyes, Basil swam as fast as he could he was pretty far ahead of the wave, but he was soon sucked in. He crashed into me as we held our breath, waiting to see where the water would take us. At least Summer will...oh wait spoke to soon.

The pressure wasn't anything short of unbearable. We were pushed up and out of the cave by the water. We fly out through the air, I closed my eyes. This is it, I'm going to die. The air stung my eyes as I tried to open them. I shouted before we landed, only to be met with a splash. We flopped into water. I quickly stood up, scared of the experience we had just had. I looked aroundfir Summer, who had just stood in the water, Basil was quietly sitting on the rocks, relaxing in the water. I jumped out, I HATE water.

The elder Pokémon, a Torkoal. The Pokémon was a tortoise like creature. He was a rusty orange, a grey turtle shell on his back. He had holes on his back, probably to ignite flames if he needed to protect himself. He stepped forward, as he spoke in a old, brittle voice.

"You youngens ok? You scared us half to death." He spoke softly.

Summer quickly apologized, shaking the water out of her fur. She softly said "Sir, do you know where we are?"

"Pull out your map, I'll show you..." We brought out our map, which was surprisingly dry considering that we had fallen in water.

"You say you came from this temple here?" He said pointing a temple in the picture.

"Ya"

"You guys are here."

He was as surprised and was I; the cave where we were was far away from this spring where we now were. After apologizing, we slowly started the long walk home, Basil and Summer after I turned around were no longer behind me... strange. But as long as they are together, it would be OK.

**Summer's POV**

Walking back toward the guild, I can see that the flowers are finally in bloom. They blossomed a bright yellow and pink and orange. I looked up to see Sam, leading the team home. Basil walked beside me.

"So about our date?" He shyly asked, nudging me with his shoulder. I hadn't even really thought about it. But I did almost kiss him, and it had seemed like he had wanted to do the same. I felt my face go red, thinking about the subject.

"I don't remember agreeing to a date." I said lamely trying to avoid the subject. The mood was already changed, or gone.

"When we first walked in the cave, I asked you, and you said yes... that means we go out for a date." To be honest I felt like I did like him, was I sure I was ready to go out with him...no.

"Ya, but I'm not sure if I can..." I said, turning away from him. He moved toward a rose-bush sitting along side of the road. He walked back handing me a single rose, and put it in my paw. I found myself blushing. He was persistent, a trait that most people no longer have.

He smirked, as I looked at the rose to see its petals wilting. I touched the tips of the rose, feeling the soft velvet touch that had aspired its beauty all these years. A true sight to have in my hand saddened me to see the flowers beauty, dying along with it.

"Oh the petals..." He turned toward me. Grabbing my paw in his.

"I can fix that...watch" He took the rose, holding it in his paws gently.

"I can show you the best moment of my life, would you like to see?" I found myself wanting to know, to get to know the other side of him. I found myself instinctively nodding.

He swirled it in an aura sphere. The blue swirl spinning and flipping in his hand with ease. He put the rose in the sphere, making the rose twist and flip in his hand. I could see the petals coming off the rose, seeing them fall and swirl around the steam. He gently placed the sphere in my hand. The once blue color was now turning white. It was a white aura sphere, how mystical. The petals now were placed in a straight line in my hands, writing out the thing he was talking about.

_The best moment of my life was when you said yes._

I was speechless, I found myself blushing with every word I was reading. I knew that he meant when I agreed to his date. I felt him hold my hand in his, I looked up toward him. His red eyes, calling me. He moved his face closer to mine, until we were mere inches away.

"How about now...?" I felt myself leaning in, trying to be closer toward him, as if being gravitated toward him. I was leaning, toward him, his face, his lips. I felt myself stop. My body jerking itself back. I blushed again.

"I ...uh...love to go." I finally forced out. He simply smiled, I found myself doing the same. We walked back together, waiting for the night's calling and our date.

**Sam's POV**

"So let me get the gist of your report. The is the waterfall, behind it there is a cave, in the cave there is a gem, when you push on the gem you get flushed away to a spring." He said bubbling with excitement with every word. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Ya we are sorry-" Summer was quickly cut off.

"What an amazing discovery you guys, fantastic this has never been discovered before." At least today would be somewhat OK. It was a suckish day, thinking about the events was horrible.

"Really, this is amazing! What do you think Summer?" I looked over toward her and she just starred out into space. She turned toward Chatot.

"I think that WigglyTuff has already explored that area." This shocked me, as well as Chatot. He sat in wonder, it was so scary.

"Why would he ask you to explore it if he already explored it?" Chatot was trying to give us more credit then Summer would allow. He turned away from us and mumbled.

"These new recruits would want to spoil their own discovery? Oh odd. They are probably another weird crew." I pretended I didn't know what he was saying and I stifled a laugh.

"What was that?" I said

"Oh nothing. I'll be right back." He walked off toward the guild master's room. He dwidled outside, the room, his face shocked and slightly confused.

"The guild master trotted around his room before saying ' Yes when I think hard maybe I did explore that area once'" I felt my heart shatter. I thought that we had actually discovered something. This had to suck, first earlier today and now this...what else could go wrong?

I decided to skip dinner and walked over to my room. I looked behind me to see my friends talking and eating still gazing at each other with a loving gaze. I felt so mad, so angry. Basil may have known I liked her, but how could he, I had just realized them myself today...ARG! This is too frustrating...does she like him or not? Does she like me or not? Man why are girls so complicated?

Basil walked into the room. Summer close behind him. The were closely followed by Chatot. He gestured for us to follow, which we did. He walked us into the guild master's room.

"I've brought team Firestar just like you asked...Guildmaster?" The guild master quickly turned around. He startled me as I jumped at his voice.

"Hiya. I would just like to inform you that our guild is going on a trip really soon, and normally we would never EVER even consider new recruits but since you guys are trying so hard, we have put you on a list of canadiates to be choosen for our exploration." He bellowed excitedly. I was bursting with excitement, this was going to be great.

"Really? That so cool." My feeling were happy, the thoughts from earlier seemingly vanished from my mind.

"All you have to do is try hard." He winked at us. I smiled, trying not to jump in joy.

"Let's make sure we make sure we try our very hardest." We all cheered. We shuffled out of the room, returning to out room. As we walked back, I saw Summer and realized that she had seen this again, but this time it was in the past.

"Hey Summer." I said, walking into our room and turning off the light before laying on my bed.

"Ya?"

"You saw a event that was in the past this time...not the future. Maybe it has something to do with everything thats happening now, I also noticed that your always touching something when you have those dizzy spells. I feel like they are somehow connected."

"Thats true." She said, sounding a little astonished.

"In other words whenever you touch something, you see something that connects to the future or past." I said, trying not to scream in excitement with the connections we were now making.

"Ok...that actually makes sence to me." She scratched the back of her head.

"And by the way, Thanks." I quietly said, closing my eyes and turning over in my bed. He quietly answered me.

"Thanks? For what?"

"Its because of you that I can explore. You make me a storonger person. Yup... When I needed to summon my courage, you were there, I'm the biggest chicken around, and even I managed to work up the courage! And it was all because you were there with me, Summer." I turned around at her and smiled. She smiled back, sending a pleasant peace calm over me.

"Seriously, Summer, thanks!" I quietly said as I rolled over to sleep.

**Author's Note: OK first off, please tell me you got the 'don't trip' reference...you may not if your not in school...but that the only piece I wasn't too sure you would get...aside from that...**

**READ! REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	8. Dating, Hating, and You

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody, this was my favorite chapter to write so far, and I am pleased to say thank you to red-eyed warrior for all of the kind and encouraging reviews...they mean alot.**

**Basil's P.O.V**

The darkness rolled into the room after the lights were out. The moonlight showed through the window to show a soft reflection on the straw made bed. She looked back at me and smiled. I looked over to see Sam facing away from us, sleeping. He snored softly as he rolled onto his back. His dreams are so innocent, I can't help but feel guilty, like I did something I shouldn't have...but why?

***Flashback***

"Ugh...my head". I had a headache as I opened my eyes to see Summer siting over me. I stifled a gasp, as this startled her as she leaned back. She waited for me, although the moment we had before this was quite pleasant, and I-I mean we were so close too. I had almost kissed her, and from the looks of it, she didn't reject me...well as far as I know.

"Oh thank God your OK! I was so worried about you". Her whispered, I blushed as she shook me out of my day dream. I looked at her face; it was full of concern and happiness. She was glad to see me, and I can honestly say I was too. I glance around and I quickly realized I was still laying on her lap. I quickly sat up, scooting away from her. She said nothing as I looked away from her and blushed. I panicked, she could probably see all of this, and then I would be so screwed. I was stiff, as I thought about what to say next. I quickly noticed Sam was not with us, and brought it up as a subject changer.

"Hey Summer...where are we?" She looked around the room. Her ear perked up as if in remembrance. She quickly looked around, probably for Sam and his sleeping orange body.

"Hey where's Sam?" She asked, standing up. I always knew she cared for us, she probably would not go home until she found him.

"I...um. Don't know." I quietly said, walking until I was beside her.

As we began our search for him, she started walking off before she started limping. Her left ankle had seemed to be bothering her. I looked at her wondering why she would try to act like nothing was wrong. I watched her take a couple of steps before she would stop and wince from the pain. She would stop and sigh before trying to do it again, refusing to take my help.

"Your foot bothering you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I hoped she would be honest and open with me. She got defensive about the subject.

"No...uh. I'm fine, see." She said smiling as took a couple of steps, wincing in pain the entire way. I rolled my eyes, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"That's not fine." I went behind her gently picking her and cradling her in my arms. She seemed shocked at my reaction, startled that I would even pick her up off the floor.

"Hey put me down! I can make it on my own!" She growled, trying to fiddle her way out of my arms. I felt stern about the subject, she would not walk the rest of the way...that was final.

"I'm not putting you down until we get somewhere where I can fix that foot. Now would you just relax and enjoy the ride!" I barked back at her. She seemed quiet, looking away, pouting.

"Don't act all surprised with me because I don't buy that stuff. You can depend on me, I wouldn't let you down right?" She looked back at me.

"Right!?" I practically yelled, making her pout and look away from me as I continued to walk across the cave. I wanted to bring up that subject...the almost kiss. At least I think it was...

The walk was silent. I had yelled and now she didn't want to talk on the subject. I sighed, hugging her as she rested in my arms.

"Sorry, its just, don't be so stubborn, I am here to help you ya know." I whispered. She didn't seem to care on the subject as she just nodded her head in approval. I heard her question another subject.

"So about out game?" She asked as her temperature got hot, I could feel her body's temperature soar as we continued on the subject.

"No." I tried to end the conversation there, before I would become the person in the hot seat.

"Why not?" She turned her head and faced me. Her face confused. She wanted to know why, but I couldn't play, if I did, she might ask that question.

"Because I won." I smirked; I had won, I got a date. That's all the proof I need...end of story.

"How did you win? Last time I checked I was on top." I laughed, she had me beat. She was on top of me, but I liked it, if that was the price I payed for being close to her than that would be fine with me.

"Ha, thought so." She smiled and looked back the other way.

We walked down along the edge of the cave when I suddenly felt a jolt shot up my body. Like danger had appeared, but I didn't see anything. Every hair on my body stood up on edge. I looked around, nothing. Maybe it was just me? Probably. I walked farther into the cave, until we reached an upward wall.

Usually I would have no problem climbing this on my own but I had to carry Summer with me. I was about to jump when I heard a piercing scream, Summer was ripped from my arms. I turned back to see a Purple, sticky, gooey slime all over her. She looked up at me then tried to free herself from the sticky gooey mess. She seemed to be struggling with it as she wrestled it to the ground.

"Hey having fun in the muk". I laughed, walking over to her.

"No I think it's a grimer". She shrieked again. The slime had dripped down her yellow ears and into her ears.

"EWWWWWWW! It got in my ear, it got in my ear!" I was seriously trying not to laugh but it was just so damn funny. She wiggled and squirmed on the ground, screaming how gross goo was. I stopped laughing and out on a serious face.

"OK, just hold still." I calmly said while walking towards her. I readied myself making a little aura sphere to help her get out of the slime.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare!" She screamed as she saw me make a aura sphere. I was already in position making the littlest aura spear I had ever seen.

"DON'T!" I quickly stopped in my tracks. She didn't want me to help, so I wasn't going to force her by doing so. She tried electrocuting it, many times, shooting electricity trough the grimer. She suddenly toppled over, sending a alarm to my head.

"OH crap! What do I do? What do I do?" I quickly shot at the grimer with a bizarre of quick attacks when he finally fainted. It laid on the floor, groaning in pain. I ran to Summer's side. She looked like she was in pain, as she squirmed on the floor.

"Summer, tell me what's wrong I-I'll fix it." I was so scared, I closed my eyes to she her aura's color starting to fade. I was losing her, and she would be gone if I didn't do something quickly.

"I-I lost too much electricity...you wouldn't happen to have any would you?" I smiled, even now she would still try and crack a joke? Oh such a immature girl to joke at a time such as this.

"No... I don't" She smirked. Her smile fading as she whined in agony.

"Great... well now what?" She quietly said, closing her eyes. Her body curling up into a ball as she tried to comfort her body.

"Wait, don't go...I have a idea!" I yelled, as her eyes shot open.

I had something that might be to fix that, but its risky. I could transfer energy to her but if I give her too much energy it could become fatal for me...if I wasn't careful.

She had already given so much to this team...so much for me alone that I had to do this. I reached forward, I held her paw in my hand and focused all my energy on her aura. Her body glowed. I was feeling light headed, my head pounding. This was taking alot out of me, I was beginning to feel dizzy myself. I could faintly see it, the bright color she had, was coming back. Oh thank Arceas. I let out a deep sigh of relief.

I stood up, trying to regain my composure, my head whirled me, and I toppled over in dizziness. I fell on top of her. Her once perfect curled up position began to unwind. Her head got closer and closer to my face. Her lips skimmed across mine. I gasped, I had actually touched her lips. As I stared into her eyes, I wondered what to say next. This was a unavoidable discussion, this was going to happen. Her face turned a bright red. I am sure that my face was just as red, I quickly separated myself, clearly embarrassed.

"I am SO SORRY!" She quickly answered. It wasn't her fault, as it was mine. I blushed a deep red and swallowed my pride. I was so scared she would say something about it. This was killing me, softly but surely.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway." I quickly looked away my heart still racing, I wanted to stop myself from smiling, and I just couldn't.

"Look if anything I actually enjoyed it." I felt my face get hot, I didn't say that...did she? I looked over at her; her face a bright red, her eyes directed at me.

"I-I...um...well...I." I stuttered, her smile had faded, I was so stupid, just tell her! I couldn't stop these words, these feelings from escaping my mouth...good thing too I thought I was going to lose it.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth..." With those words I went to kiss her, but I stopped, feeling it just wasn't the right moment. I stepped back holding my breath waiting for her to answer.

"..." I said nothing as I was still waiting for her to answer. She had already said something, but had I imagined it? She took a deep breath speaking with a calm, collective voice.

"I never knew you felt that way, believe it or not, I have thought about it..."

My heart stopped, she had all ready thought about it? What was she thinking, I could never tell...

"I had already decided that you...are indeed worth giving a chance." She smiled as she said those words, I still had to process them. I smiled at them, as old friends meeting at a park when they least expect it.

"..." I picked her up and spun her around. I was so in love with this moment I would remember it for the rest of my life. She laughed, smiling at me.

"So I take it you feel the same?" She stood there, shaking her head. I walked up to her and grabbed her paw. I squeezed it, and she did the same. If anything she really didn't seem to mind, she actually seemed to enjoy it. We starred at each other in happiness.

"I-" I was interrupted by Sam, who came running up to us. He had the worst timing I had ever seen. REALLY SAM? REALLY? Way to kill my moment with Summer. Buzz Kill.  
**  
*End of Flashback.***

"You ready to go?" I asked still sitting outside the window. I looked at the sea, the moon shining on the black waters as they rolled onto the shore. Oh what a perfect night.

"YA, I just was just snooping" She whispered coming back through the archway of our door.

She quickly jumped out the window and started the cliff hike up. (Remember the guild's on a cliff.) The moon was our only light as we walked down toward the beach.

When we got there, I realized that the beach, that was always so peaceful, was even more breath taking at night. As we walked along side the ocean water, I took her paw in mine. As couples do when they walk along the beach lit by the night.

As we got closer, I took out a red handkerchief and covered her eyes. She smiled in delight.

"Where ya takin me?" She said putting her paws out in front of her so she wouldn't bump anything. I took her hands, pulling her in the direction of a giant covering of rocks, there was a bush that covered the entrance of one of the rocks, inside would be my surprise. I slowly took the cover off her eyes, seeing them sparkle as she jumped into my arms.

"Oh thank you so much for taking me here!"

"No, trust me, the place I'm going to show you'll love even more." I said pulling back the bush. The moon lite up the stones I had already put in place, lighting up the room. The rocks sparkled as if a gem in the moonlight. I looked over at Summer,who was still in awe shock about her new surroundings. The room was a dome. There was sand encircling the entire cave. A lake at the center with a tiny island. She looked at the waterfall, touching the sand between her toes. She looked incredibly happy to be here. I could say, I was happy I brought her here.

"So where to first?" The water looked as if it was freezing cold, it made me shudder just to think about it. But we had to get to the other side.

"Up for a swim?" I playfully said, standing toward her facing away from the water. She smiled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You going in first?" I shook my head.

"Only if you jump with me..." She pondered the thought for a moment before smiling.

"That can be arranged." She said standing beside me as we looked down to the water below.

"One...two...THREE!" We yelled, I jumped, grabbing her hand. Her feet stayed to the floor and she screamed as I pulled her down with me. I smiled, she thought she would get out of jumping well she thought wrong. I got her.

I laughed as she just grabbed me tighter before we were met with freezing cold water. I shrieked at how cold it was. She yelped out, practically jumping as she swam of shore. She jumped out of the water and shook off. I did the same but my fur was still wet. She looked like a fluffy mouse. She shivered as she buried her body toward mine.

"You cold?" I asked, standing to get a fire started.

"Ya but that's OK, I'll dry off eventually." She said rubbing her arms to get warm. I frowned, she was still so stubborn...sigh...but at least I would be able to make her happier. I grabbed some wood from a palm tree that was in the middle of the island and I started a fire. She curled up into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer to me.

Her eyes closed and she lay peacefully beside me. I wanted her to remember this moment. I broke the moment, as I stood up and walk over to the water.

"What are you doing?" She stood up, her eyes showing a hint of hurt in them. I flashed a smile.

"Something your going to love. Close your eyes." I whispered in her ear, smiling as I did so.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V**

I was hesitant on what he would do or show to me. This night was already magical, all of the cool things that were here alone, was enough to make me insane with happiness. He moved around and I heard a commotion in the back round. I couldn't tell what he was doing. I heard him walked toward me, grabbing my shoulders and whispering in my ear.

"OK...open them." He whispered, sending a chill up my spine. The cave's light was illuminated with a blue light. I looked in the water to see Aura Spheres circling around each other as if in dance. The blue light trapped in the water around us, I felt compealed to touch them, to see if I was actually dreaming...

"Look up." I heard Basil call, I slowly looked up, feeling overcome with happiness as I did. My name was beautifully written on the top of the cave. Cursive, spelled out in perfect serenity from the S to the R. This moment had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. The blue and red glow illuminated the back round, making me smile.

"Wow..." I quietly said, feeling my heart in my throat. He walked over to me and took my paw in his. He cared enough to truelly make this night magical. I smiled contently as the night seemed to pass all around us.

"You like it?" He asked, moving his body toward me. I turned my head up towards his gaze.

"More than you know." I said quietly, his face softened.

"You know what could top that?" He said smirking.

"What?" I smiled as he brought his hand to my face.

"This." He leaned down, closer to me, I closed my eyes feeling a spark fly as his lips touched mine for the very first time. The world seemed to stop as time had just engulfed the moment. This meant something to me; I knew he wanted to do this too feeling this moment of pure magic between us. I felt no resistance as I pushed back onto him. I had my hands on his soft broad chest as a barrier between us, this barrier was broken, as I flung my arms around his neck touching the soft fur on his neck. He pushed further toward me, as I began to push back more passionately then before. The whole world was now on mute, as the electricity had passed between the two of us.

The soft touch of his hands was tingling as they slid down my stomach to around my waist to deepen the kiss. As he held me closer to him, my body felt as though it was mush, like puddy in his hands. The touch had sent a tingle up my spine and I let out a gasp to the point were I only thought I could hear. This was beautiful. And as he pulled away, the whole world had begun to revolve again taking the sweet music of my love with him.

"Uh...wow" He smiled, as he pulled away from me, holding my hand gently in his. The morning sunlight was starting to come through the cave. The soft night had been inturupted by the dawn of a new day. I moved through the water, walking back up the stairs with him paw in paw.

"Today was the second best day of my life..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I paused, this was by far the best day of my life, or at least the only ones I could remember. This peaked my curiosity.

"What was the first?" I asked.

"The day I met you was the first." I felt my face go red, feeling my trusted barriers had fallen when I was with him. That sentence meant so much to me. We walked along side the beach, this time, a couple.

We climbed back in through the window and pretended to be asleep. The morning light had hit my face as I lay in my straw bed. I could hear the inevitable footsteps that were followed by loud screaming.

"Get up! Your going to be late!" I heard a screeching noise that ripped through my head and left my head with mush in return. I groaned, sitting up. Now I did want to sleep, knowing I couldn't was making me that much more tired. Basil sat up, walking toward me with a sly smile and he looked back in Loudred's direction.

"You sure your ready...?" He asked taking my hand in his. I felt my face get red.

"I'm ready as long as you are." I whispered, dragging him with me out the door. He leaned in and kissed my forehead as we left the room. It was strange idea of him and me together, I was sure that it made sence, right?

We walked out of the room hand in hand, along with the other recruits. I heard giggles from Chimicho; Sunflora remained quiet as she walked beside me. Her gaze had met the floor, but she could have been tired...I wasn't too sure.

"And three, smiles go for miles" I stood at the front of my line. Basil stood behind me. I could help but feel like I was forgetting something. But what? Suddenly a Chimchar ran into the room. He scrurried across the room in a quick fashion, stumbling as he jumped into our line. It was Sam.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Chatot. Guild master, I-uh over sleep." He ran behind us, his face red in embaressment. Chatot dismissed everyone. "You guys just do the job boards today, you guys are doing just fine." I looked back and winked.

Basil and I walked together, moving up the boards as one. Sam walked behind us in silence. He didn't look up. His head hung low as if in defeat. I turned to Basil and signaled him to go up to board and pick one.

"Sam are you-" He head stay motionless.

"No, now go away." He's never been like that with me. What could be eating away at him? Basil came back with a job from the board. He smiled in delight as he came to pass it to me, Sam took the paper from Basil and ripped it up. His eyes directed at Basil.

I was mad, that's what this team was for, to help others. When help was needed, they called us, otherwise they would be stuck in a cave for days, or weeks. He just ripped up someone's cry for help. My blood was beginning to boil. I was trying so hard not to explode, fearing I might just kill him if I did.

"Why-why did you do that? Other Pokemon need our help, and you just do that to someone who is in need? I thought you were someone else, but I guess I was wrong about you." I yelled, screaming to no end for a cause that he had so desperately wanted, not me.

"I guess you were!" He yelled, flinging his arms into the air. I stomped my foot, screaming louder.

"Your such a- UGH!" I screamed in frustration, Basil grabbed my shoulder's keeping me at a distance so I might just not strangle Sam to death.

"Say it, I DARE You." He was tempting me, and I couldn't hide my anger any longer. I ripped away from Basil's grip, walking toward Sam with a furious rage.

"Your such a ass! How could you turn your back on someone who needs you, who wants your help? You started this team so you could help others, or was I wrong about that too?" I yelled, feeling the emotional tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, your the ass. You talk about never turning your back on other people, but then you do it to me." He yelled, balling up his fists. I couldn't believe what I was hearing/

"Me? Are you serious?"

"Ya, so back up before things get messy." He growled, I backed up growling. I felt a figure push me back. Basil stepped in to defend me.

"Hey guys, why don't we just forget about it and just go get a smoothy at splinda's cafe?" He calmly suggested, trying to bring us closer together.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Especially with you!" He yelled, bolting out the door. I stopped, did he mean what he had said? I wasn't going to wonder, I quickly ran after him. He ran to the beach. I quickly followed, with Basil close behind.

"I said go away, what part of that didn't you understand?" He barked at me. I was grinding my teeth, growling.

"You are going to explain yourself, what's your freakin' issue!" Basil yelled at the top of his lungs. His fists clenched in a ball. He walked toward Sam. I had stopped, Basil had lost his calm composure...which was unlike him.

"Your my issue. You-You-ugh! Just go away, before I make you!" Sam growled, his eyes growing a dark red. I was starting to panic, this wasn't Sam, not even close. I had to stop Basil, or at least get him away from Sam.

"Your going to challenge me? Really?" Basil got in position to fight. I had ran to him, but I was too late.

"OK then, bring it!" Basil yelled, getting into a fighting position. I turned to see Sam, his eyes glowing with fury. I gasped, my friend was going to fight Basil. Basil was going to fight Sam and I couldn't stop it...crap.

I backed up, starting to wish I wasn't such a dumb ass sometimes. I had caused this...the fighting...I think?

"Come on Sam, or are you going to wuss out here too!?" Basil screamed. In my head, I was wishing he hadn't said that. Sam quickly turned his head, his eyes glowing. He started walking toward Basil, his fists balled up. The ground he walked burned with every step he took.

"I didn't wuss out, I saved the thing you care about most!" He yelled pointing to me, I sank low into the floor, feeling a need to hide rather then be seen. As much as I hated to say it, he did have a point. Sam had saved me from Drowsee.

"I wasn't afraid, you were!" The two boys were getting closer to each other, and this was going to get ugly, someone was going home with a black eye or broken something. Usually that would never happen to them, considering that they were best friends.

"You caused this!" Sam said, shooting fire at me, Basil jumped in front blocking the attack from hitting me.

"Sam, I'm sorry! Stop!" I was screaming to him, trying to get him to stop. I was willing to suck up my pride, I couldn't have them fight, knowing I couldn't stop it.

"No! You pushed me too far this time!" This wasn't even Sam anymore. This was like that dream that I had, my Sam was gone. This one was coming for me, and it scared me to even think that Basil and Sam were fighting and trying to hurt each other. I screamed out again.

"Guys seriously. Let's go home." I was starting to feel the tears well up in my eyes, I had to get out of here, this fight was going to happen. Basil called out to me.

"Summer, hide. I'll take care of Sam!" I nodded, running behind a rock that was close by.

I gasped as the two clashed. Basil and Sam fought in a aggressive battle. Basil's leg swept out and connected with Sam's ankles. The crunch of the fall made me shutter. Sam had fallen, grunting as he fell to the floor. I saw Basil jump on top, readying his blue fist as he shot down a attack.

Sam fell on his back not even given a chance to react to the fist that followed. Sam rolled, dodging the attack. He quickly stood up, charging at Basil with a fist. They fell on Basil's used his legs to propel Sam over his body to land beside the far end of the beach toward the guild.

The two had stood up, I looked at Basil, who had a cut that ran down his arm. His blue fur stained with blood. I looked to Sam, a bruise on his arm and a cut across his leg that ran down from his thigh. I rushed out between them.

"Stop you guys! This is over!" I screamed, putting myself between the two. They seemed to look past me, directly at each other as if I wasn't there. The fighting had seemed to slow down after the two had punched each other in the face.

Sam was on the floor. Basil's was on top. In Basil's hand was an aura sphere;the biggest one I had ever seen him make. Basil was going to finish the fight, permanently if I didn't do something. I ran as fast as I could; tears streaming down my face, I had to stop this. It was going to be now or never.

"No!" I yelled, jumping over Sam to protect him. Basil had seemingly stopped, Sam lay unconscious on the floor. Basil had a blank emotionless face. His voice had a ringing in my ears.

"Move!" I felt as if I was going to lose this battle. I couldn't afford to lose someone. Every part of my part said to move, to get out-of-the-way. I didn't want to move, could I afford to lose my best friend over this? I spoke in a tiny voice, tears still streaming down my face.

"He's not a threat anymore. Let's just drop it and go home, together." His face softened, his hand wiping tears from my eyes.

"You-Your crying." I wiped away the tears to realize that I was crying, I hate crying. The boys had never seen me cry, I felt helpless and weak when I did.

"I'm sorry but you guys needed to stop fighting. I was over this fight the second things got physical with Sam." I said honestly, rubbing my arm in embarrassment. Speaking of Sam; I looked beneath me, seeing Sam crawl out from beneath me. He winced in pain.

"Sam! Please lets go home." I said pulling him into a hug. He pushed me away, growling as he looked away.

"You two deserve each other..." He mumbled, sprinting away from me. I chased after him, my hand stretched out to reach him.

"Sam!" I yelled, gasping for air. He was just getting farther and farther from my grasp. His tears running down his face as he ran. He slowly dissappeared from my view, I could breath. My air was gone, I couldn't even think straight, he was no longer with me.

"Please...come back." I sat, cradling my knees in a ball. Basil hugged me from behind. I put my hand on his arm, leaning my head on his chest.

"He just needs time to cool off, I'm sure he'll be back soon." He whispered, as we walked back to the guild. I initally thought that he was right, until night had come, he never stayed out that long before... I sat writing in my journal.  
**  
*Journal Writing*  
**  
_Kisses are the messages between love and friendship. Love? When Basil and I had kissed, there was a spark that I couldn't describe...does that mean that I like him? Or love him? Well, either way, its something new...something thats worth exploring._

_Sam...my best friend... gone. He left, after fighting with me and Basil...but why? He usually has that safe charisma about him, one that inspires me to do better. When I saw that side change, its scared me to think of him being that way...but where ever you are Sam know that I miss you, and hope that you forgive me, as I do for you._

_Can't you walk through the door so I can hug you and tell you how sorry I am? Can I explain myself? Can we just go back to the way things used to be? I am sorry for the way I talked to you, can't you see I didn't mean it? I miss you...more than you know._

***End of Journal***

**Sam's POV**

I left, not turning back as I watched her from the window. She didn't notice, as she cried into her book. I frowned, feeling guilty. This wasn't her fault... I am just a heartless person I suppose.

When they had left that night, I had followed them. The moments they had shared together, I had witnessed them all. The laughing, the aura spheres...the kiss. When I saw that, my heart sank, lower then anything I had ever felt.

My heart broke in two. Maybe she didn't feel that way about him? When she wrapped her arms around him, I knew my only chance with her was gone. I left as I came, silent. I walked along side the beach. Wondering what I had done to deserve this. She kissed him back? I thought for sure maybe she would be too surprised to say anything. Or maybe reject him.

I'm so mad at him. He KNEW I liked her. I sat at the beach, when I suddenly heard laughing and saw Summer and Basil running back toward the guild holding paws. Another wave of rage and jealousy washed over me. I realized they would spot me, hiding behind the rock. I followed them back, sure to stay out of their sight.

When I was sure they were gone, I started heading back toward the guild. I climbed down the cliff when I heard Loudred. No one seemed to notice I was gone. If they didn't know then, they probably won't know now. I jumped through the window but fell on impact. I ran out of the room, everyone stared at me, because I was late.

I was mad, they didn't know I was gone? Wasn't I a good teammate? I ripped up the paper because I was frustrated, I couldn't tell her how I felt and I lost her because of it. Summer was just trying to defend herself and I shouldn't have snapped at her. I yelled and screamed at her, felt like she had betrayed me. The reality was I had blown my chance with her. I liked her, and didn't say anything, feeling she may just have to wait until I told her.

She begged me to stop to retreat and go home at the beach, I had started a fight. I had a point that I wanted to prove. We got into a fight, that lasted a long time, before he finally beat me. I had lost the fight, such a weakling, no wonder she liked him better. I was too tired to protect myself from Basil, who was ready to practically kill me. I opened my eyes, Summer standing over me protecting me from Basil. She still cares even though I got mad.

Shame, hatred, rage, I felt it. I couldn't face her and ran, ran to who knows where to really. I just had to get away, knowing I couldn't face the questions that would follow. I'm all alone now but thinking about it...I guess I always was.

**Please don't kill me! I was trying to make it interesting! So sue me...any way, please review...and I love it when they are long...haha thats what she said :P ok but seriously, please review!**


	9. Team Skull

******Author's Note: Hi everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of "Love in the Ibis of Time"...enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Sam's POV**

Where did I think I could go? Ugh...what a joke. I sat on top of the seaside cave, and looked out upon the sea. The sunset played off the water with a gleaming glisten. I could see down the whole beach. The waves created a peaceful calm over me. I no longer felt mad. Whenever I saw the waves crash on the sand, it made all of my emotions slip away, leaving a calming effect.

Running away wasn't the smartest idea. I really couldn't go far. I couldn't just pack up and leave. I couldn't even bring myself to the fact that Summer and Basil are dating. He won the war, he's going out with her. I, on the other hand I could never muster the courage to tell her how I felt. I liked her, alot...and the fact that Basil could be with her all day was far from anything bearable. The life I had known with her could have been so much more in my heart.

I haven't been home for a week, thinking someone would see me and tell Summer or Basil where I was. I always see Summer out on the beach at least once a day, her smile is gone, as if I took her happiness with me when I ran away. She sits alone, probably thinking about me. I was the first person she knew, and I wasn't with her anymore.

I felt a frown cross my face. I never see Basil on the beach, although I thought he LOVED spending all his time with Summer. It sure seemed that way when he had his lips all over her. I growled again, trying to swat the feelings from my brain.

I sighed and as I turned around, I saw a pair of golden eyes in the bushes. They stared at me intently as if thinking. I cautiously walked toward them, when Sunflora jumped out of them. She startled me as I stumbled backwards.

"WAAHH!" I stumbled backward almost falling off the cliff. She grabbed my hand, keeping me from falling.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sam." It was Sunflora, another apprentice from the guild, how did she know where I was?

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, I just was going to make sure you were ok and well I-" I cut her off.

"No worries it's alright." I looked behind me to see Summer sitting on the beach. I would have to go back eventually, it hurt her too much for me not to be there. I would go back for her, even if I had to put up with Basil. I looked over at Sunflora who smiled.

"I haven't seen you all week, where have you been? Everyone is so quiet, ESPECIALLY SUMMER." Sunflora said. Her gaze, it the same direction as mine. Her brown eyes looking out at the sea.

I looked out at the beach and sighed. I looked over at Summer and I suddenly became lost in thought, everything about her made me want to be near her. She made my world. Even though she's going out with Basil, and got into a fight with me, I'm not mad at her. I could never be mad at her.

Basil on the other hand...well...you know.

"You like her right?" I blushed almost instantaneous to her comment. I felt the blood rush to my face, she just playfully giggled. I slowly backed away, lying to her, hoping she would buy it.

"No, besides she has a boyfriend. She has Basil." My heart broke in two again, I hated the fact that I had to watch what went on between those two. She should have been with me.

"No she doesn't. She wants to go out with you, I can tell." She whispered into my ear. A chill ran up my spine. The kind that makes your heart fly so high you swear it has left you.

"If you want to hear me say how wrong I was, your just wasting your time." Sunflora frowned again.

"Loving someone is not a waste of time." She said, sitting beside me as I sat. I blushed again.

"Well what if I do love her? Then what do I do? She is going out with Basil!" I forced out, She rolled her eyes.

"She feels the same way, you know." I liked her, she was going out with Basil, if she really liked me she'd wouldn't be going out with him.

"If she really did, she wouldn't be going out with Basil." I spat out those words. I didn't feel right saying this.

"You need to go back and tell her how you feel, she only did because you didn't say anything." She touched my shoulder with her leaf for a hand. I silently thought to myself, did she really like me, and even if she did why would she go out with Basil then?

"Well what if she_ doesn't_ feel that way, what if she rejects me? What if Basil hears me?" I said, I was scared that Basil would get mad at me for liking no, loving his girlfriend. Those words reigned true, I really did love her. The way I would stress if anything happened to her, the way anything she had to say I would listen to.

"She obviously misses you. She would be happy to see you." Sunflora said, nudging me playfully in the shoulder.

"I-I just can't, not now anyway." I looked back over at her on the beach. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to be there for her. She needed to know how I felt about her. She needed to know I would never let her go...**  
**

"Well its time to go home, you've put her through enough. Come on." We slowly walked down the cliff side and headed toward the guild. We stopped when we got toward the beach.

"Go...I know that she will have missed you so much she won't even be mad." I looked back and smiled at her.

"Thanks." She hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Anything for love..." I blushed and started walking over toward Summer.

"You should do that with Loudred..." I said, as she blushed.

I walked over toward Summer, but began to have my doubts. Would she be mad at me? Does she really like me? I turned around to see Sunflora nudging my in Summer's direction. I was nervous. I could see Summer in the outreach of my view. I extended my arm to touch her...to let her know I was still here. I could her her muffled cries under the waves. Her body cradled up in a ball.

"Why did you leave me? Did I upset you...I'm sorry Sam I was just mad. You can't leave me...I...I..." She couldn't force out the last part of her sentence. Her tears caused her cheeks to crackle with electricity. She didn't even notice I was there. Like myself, she seemed to use the beach as a comfort zone. I breathed in the sweet ocean air. I touched her shoulder to accidentally startle her.

"No, I'm the one that is sorry. I should have not been such a jerk and I didn't mean to hurt you its just I-" She quickly hugged me, wrapping her arms around me for a tight embrace. I sighed, hugging her back. I hugged her tightly, I had been seperated from her for so long that it pained me to she her go. I quickly hugged her back, like Sunflora said she wasn't mad she was just happy to see me.

she choked on her words, as she buried her face deeper into my chest. I frowned, I hated seeing her cry, but I caused it.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have done right by you, because you would have by me, I won't ever make that mistake again." Her tears ran down her face.

"It's OK. I'm back, and I won't leave anytime soon." She pulled away from the hug. She looked up at me with her eyes.

She looked up at me. "Promise?" I gulped, my heart leaving me. She had so desperately wanted me to say how I would never leave...but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Promise." As I said that, she hugged me tighter. I stood there, hugging her for a while. The waves crashed for a couple of times, time seeming to stand still. I breathed in her scent a sweet scent of gummies. I smiled at the thought, opening my eyes to see Basil came running down the beach. He had a smile as big as Texas but suddenly stopped the second he saw me.

"What's he doing here?" He shot a look at me, as if he wanted me gone. She turned to me then back at him. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she talked to him.

"Basil, he came back." Her smile was still plastered on her face. He looked over at me with disgust.

"Don't think this changes anything." Summer quickly looked over at him. A frown appearing on her face.

"Of course it does, he's back that's all that matters." She growled.

"It's different for you. I'll see you at the guild Sam, come on Summer." He took her paw and they walked back down toward the guild. She turned back waving at me, I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't like seeing them all lovey-dovey but as long as she was happy I guess I could learn to live with it.

I walked behind them lost in thought... could Sunflora really be right? I doubt it...besides Summer seemed happy in her relationship.

I looked up at the sky to see it was a bright orange-red and was beginning to show some stars. I climbed up the stairs that lead back to the guild. The steps where hard to climb, considering I hadn't walked them in a week. When I got to the top of the stairs, Summer yelled down the man-hole.

"Hey everybody! Sam's back!"

The ground began to shake, and the gate creaked open. Everyone quickly ran outside except for Chatot and Wigglytuff. Chimicho, Loudred and Bidoof all hugged, Digtrio and Digglet were all chanting.

Sunflora stood in the back when she saw me she suddenly winked at me. I turned a bright red, knowing exactly what she meant by it. I walked down to the other floors of the guild. Every greeted me so warm and happily. All of these people had missed me...

"I am so happy your back" Summer looked at me with her smile still plastered on her face. Sunflora walked in.

"She wouldn't shut up about you the whole time you were gone." Summer looked over at Sunflora. A growl eminating from one side of the room, I covered my face with my paw, trying not to laugh.

"I did not. I just missed my best friend is all." Sunflora shook her head, sighing as she looked to me.

"I thought I was your best friend." Basil walked in and chuckled. Basil sat beside her in his straw made bed, holding her paw in his while looking at her adoringly.

"Nope! That would be Sam...right Summer?" She playfully nudged Summer's shoulder, laughing as she did so. My face got red in embarrassment as did Summer's.

"Ya Basil your not my best friend...your more then that." Summer said, looking at Basil as her sparked cheek touched Basil, shocking him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Oh course he is..." Sunflora said sarcastically. Basil looked over at Sunflora then at me then at Summer. Summer's face changed, a unpleasant smile creeping on her face.

"What is she-" Basil began to say as Summer cut him off mid sentence.

"Nothing!" She sure as hell tried to cover that up. It wasn't going to work if we pried but I wasn't going to.

"OK good night guys." Sunflora trotted out of the room, leaving Summer to answer questions.

"Ya...goodnight guys." She said stretching before laying down in her bed and shut her eyes. I sat there, wondering what the hell that was about... was _she _hiding something?

Basil and I just starred at her. Her perfect sleeping form as she lay on her bed, still holding Basil's hand. I rolled my eyes, I remembered when I first met her, she had done that to me... I smiled remembering the thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Basil asked, one eyebrow raised as his red eyes shot glares.

"Uh...ya know...I was just remembering something." Basil rolled his eyes, laying beside Summer before cuddling up to her. He smiled contently at the moment and I stood in my place.

"Night Sam." I heard Summer whisper, a smile on her face as she did. Basil wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closed toward him... I knew what that meant...she belonged to him, and he was trying to tell me that.

"Later" I climbed in bed, blowing out the candle that lite the room. I lay in my bed, turning my head to see Summer smile...ya, it was nice to be home.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"Smiles go for miles" We all chanted. I still love that rule. It always filled me with the excitement of the new day.

"As I was saying last week, our guild will be going on a expedition soon, the first in a long time."

The other members became excited. Their pleasure pleas filling the room with excitement.

"An expedition, you say? Yes, please! Yes sirree!" Bidoof cheered, his beaver teeth chattering in excitement.

"It's been a long time since we went on an expedition!" Diglett sequeld.

"But... That means you're going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL of us again, right?" Sunflora said, her cheerful voice now lower then before.

"Precisely! We will leave in several days. Over these next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition." We all shouted in excitement, we were all ready for the expedition now.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" We cheered, as Chatot hushed us for our final cheer.

"OK then, lets get to work!" He huffed.

"HOORAY!" The guild members walked off. Smiles plastered on their faces as they trotted away to complete their jobs.

"OK I want you guys to check the job boards. You guys are on fire, make sure you keep it up and I'm sure you guys will be on the exploration." I felt a excitement rise in me. Oddly enough, it felt familiar.

"OK sure." I said, confident my team would be picked to go. This was going to be fun. If I could only get my team to go.

We walked up to the first floor; I went to pick a job from the items board. I spotted two familiar faces. They turned towards me and I knew for sure this was going to be a smack down. I knew their faces from the moment I met them, their dark egos and their annoying attitudes.

It was Koffing and Zubat, the two pokemon we fought to get back Sam's treasure. What were they doing here? Sam saw them and he stood next to me surrounding the job board. He was the first to call them out. His eyes directed in anger, as he growled at them.

"You guys aren't a exploration team!" Koffing and Zubat laughed. Their smug faces, exempt on making it look like we were stupid.

"Of course we are, we just aren't the nicest exploration team. The thing I want to know is, how are you weaklings a exploration team? You guys suck at exploring." Zubat said with a slight chuckle. I clenched my fist, feeling a paw on my fist as I did so, Basil was trying to stop me again.

"Don't...let him do this." He quietly said, I looked away holding my tongue. It pained me not to give them a thrashing.

"Thanks." I quietly said, moving away from the socially awkward duo.

"We've been training here to become real members." I heard Sam pipe up.

The two pokemon quickly surrounded Sam. They grabbed his arms dragging him away from my side, Sam had just smiled, trying to assure me he would be OK.

"You! Come with us for a second." I quickly became defensive, I was sure they were going to try to pull something. I was looking out for my partner.

"Wh-what is this!?" The two pokemon pulled Sam over to the corner of the room. Basil, looked to them, then back at me growling.

"HEY, paws off." I quickly jumped in to help him, Basil grabbing my wrist held me back.

"Let him be, he can take care of himself." He whispered, releasing my wrist. I turned back to Basil, raising my voice.

"But he needs my help!" I said, my stare directed at Basil. He shook his head, a frown on his face as he looked back toward Sam.

"I doubt these guys will do anything to him...and you can't always be there to protect him, so let him fight his battles...alone this time." He said, I gritted my teeth. It was true, I would not always be with Sam, eventually he would have to do the fighting himself. I sighed, listening to what the duo was saying to him.

"Hey don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way. You should just forget about being an exploration team!" Said the purple Koffing. My mouth flew open, how dare they say that! Why I outta-

"What! Why!?" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, I couldn't help him...even though Basil had said not to, I could only watch because if I tried to help, Basil would probably stop me. This hurt me the most. Sam gritted his teeth in anger, I could tell his anger was beginning to build.

"Well you're timid. You scare easy. You are a weakling, its not cut out for everyone." Those words must have stung, I could tell by the look on his face that he felt disappointed in himself. He coughed, spitting out words as he forced them to come out.

"That's why I'm here...I want to overcome my own shortcomings. Even now I'm trying to become picked for the exploration." He had opened his mouth 'exploration' was all they needed to hear.

"Exploration you say. Weaklings like you would never get picked." Said the zubat. Sam quickly bit his tongue, realizing what he just said. I mentally slapped him, if I could have hit those guys with a car and left them burning in a ditch somewhere, the world would be a better place.

"Weaklings, PLEASE, if we are weaklings then how did we beat you?" I jumped in, ignoring Basil as he had just stepped back with his eyes closed.

"Your girlfriend still fighting your battles Sam? Or did she find someone new?" Koffing chuckled. I shot them daggers. They walked around Sam, taunting him. I STILL am not going out with Sam, you idiot.

Basil quickly turned around hearing what they said. That had probably struck a nerve, I looked at Basil to see his red eyes shooting glares.

"That would be me...and on that note...you are starting to bother me...so get out." Basil growled. That must have been the last of Basil's patience, the girlfriend bid.

"Oh I see she did, well that's what happens when your a loser Sam." Said the Koffing. I looked over at Sam, who sank lower to the ground. The Koffing and Zubat turned over to Basil. Basil had stepped toward them, his eyes never leaving their gaze.

"You gunna make us?" Basil leaned in closer, the tension could be cut with a thick knife. I gasped, walking toward Sam. If they angered him enough, Basil might just destroy them

"Ya, I mean Sam beat you, so how hard could it be?" Basil smirked all the other apprentices turned to watch the commotion. They taunted and whistled, making the argument tense up more.

"You only beat use because we didn't have our chief with us." said Zubat. Knowing these guys their leader is just as weak as they are, but looks can always be deceiving...

"I'd like to see your leader, so I can show him a thing or two." I said boasting with major confidence. I smirked but it quickly faded as they did the same.

"Team Skull has three members, and here he comes now, I can smell him." said the Koffing, his purple eyes wandering toward the door. I looked toward the door also, waiting to see what they were talking about.

"Smell?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Ok, fine, Oh Skunktank!" Suddenly a rotten skunk like oder filled the air. The stench traveled across the room, filling the air with a rotten smell. I covered my nose and mouth, the stench had already peirced the fresh air, leaving disgust in its place.

"EEKKKKK! It smells like rotten cheese." I heard a apprentice say, I quickly reconized it as Sunflora, her high pitched voice traveling across the room and touching my ears.

"By golly, who or what is that awful smell." Bidoof chattered, his paws frantically moving in front of his face.

A giant skunk looking creature walked into the room. The smell traveled from his face and it was scary to hear his walk across the room, much like Bowser's stomps from Super Mario. It was big enough to be a small tank. He walked into the room with his tail held high. He stopped right in front of me. His voice boomed in my ears as Sam stepped aside.

"MOVE!" He said with a forceful voice. I didn't have a chance to even take a step. He shot out a attack, as I heard gasps and shrieks from many of the others. I could hear my name being called by two different voices as I sank into the darkness.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I had moved aside, trying to stay out of harms way. I had looked behind me to see Summer still standing there, her cheeks crackling like a whip. I gasped, was she going to stand up to Skunktank? He yelled at her, shattering the iry calm that had fallen over the room. Before I could react, her body had already flew across the room, she lay limp on the floor. Every gasped, I called her name out... hoping she would get up.

"Summer..." She lay on the floor, as Basil had already gritted his teeth and was up in Skunktank's face. Basil looked at me in disappointment. He shook his head with his eyes closed. I felt helpless, weak, even after everything that happened to me, I was still too weak to stand up for myself. I felt myself grow angry, yelling out at the team.

"At least I won't have to look at his ugly butt once we go on the exploration!" I yelled but then quickly bit my tongue realizing what I had just said. I had just gave them the answer to their problems.

"See you guys there. The team turned around.

"I guess we will see you guys soon." The Skunktank chuckled, turning his attention to the door. They went to walk out, when Basil blocked their path. He stood a lot smaller to Skunktank then his lackeys and I quickly thought back to Summer, moving to her side as I watched what was going on.

"We DON'T SUCK." Basil said. His voice carried through the room, dancing in pride and bravery.

"And who might you be?" The Skunktank spoke up. Basil's eyes shot daggers, glaring at them with his ember eyes. His blue paws crossed across his chest.

"I'm Basil, I'm a member of this team and I will not have you come in here and insult it." I looked at Basil in awe. Was he really standing up to Skunktank and his team? He sure seemed brave. Skunktank quickly turned around.

"Whatever, besides you team isn't worth my time..." I gasped, Basil quickly made a move, tripping the Skunktank to where his face plummeted to the floor with a loud crash. The Skunktank growled, flashing his fangs at Basil. But he quickly regained his composure, standing up straight before walking to the exit of the building.

"Fine, don't think this is over." They quickly left the building, leaving a awkward silence as the crowd had gathered around me and Summer. I brushed the bangs out of her face, sighing in disappointment. Basil had tried to push past the crowd, but was quickly stopped.

"Summer, are you OK?" She groaned before opening her eyes, her soft brown eyes slowly opened. She coughed before sitting up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked to me with concern.

"I should be asking you that, they didn't hurt you right?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to get a better look at me.

"No no, I'm fine, just..." I smiled, as she smiled back. I slowed my pace on the sentence as our gazes met. My heart increased and my face was going to turn red if something didn't stop me.

"Making...sure...your OK." I felt myself say, smiling wider. I felt like we had just stared at each other for a while, ignoring the rest of the people who seemed to be there. This moment couldn't be happening right? It was just my imagination right?

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see Basil. I quickly backed away, my face getting hotter and hotter as I separated myself from Summer's side.

"You OK love?" He quietly said to her, she nodded smiling at his comment.

"I guess so. That's what I get for holding my ground." she said 'wil sticking out her tongue.

"At least your OK. Stinky, but OK." He said, laughing, she smirked, punching his arm. She stood up and backed away from him.

"That's not funny." She laughed, I smiled, same old Summer...I guess that would never change. Basil turned around to look at me.

"Go pick a job." I felt so disappointed in myself. How could I let them hurt Summer then just move aside when things got rough? Basil stood his ground, and got them to leave.

I really wanted to get over my fear and get on with my life. I picked a job for the outlaw board. I picked the hardest criminal I could find, so I could prove that I'm not scared. To prove that I can overcome my fears. I want to be strong, like Summer and Basil, it must be hard for them to carry around dead weight all the time.

I walked back over to them and handed Summer the job. She looked down at the job then back at me. Her face seemed shocked, much to my dismay of the whole, coward thing.

"You want to catch a outlaw with a B ranking?" Summer said clearly a little shock I would pick something like this...I sighed, nodding my head, I looked away before she waved the paper in my hand.

"Let's go. I get to come right?" Summer said with a smile.

"Naturally." I said smiling back, she nodded her head standing before walking out the door.

We bolted out the door, leaving the guild behind as we headed off on our next journey.

**The Next Day (Basil's POV)**

"Hey! Get up! Get up Already!" My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. I opened my eyes to see a white blinding light. I squinted, rolled to my side to block the sun from beating my eyes any longer.

"Ugh to tired to get up..." I groaned, burying my face in the hay I slept on. Summer had lay beside me the night before, she yawned, slowly getting up.

"Basil, Basil..." A paw was on my shoulder coaching me to get up. I groaned again, of all days I didn't want to get up.

"Ugh...not now Summer. Sleepy time." I tried to doze back and sleep, but I was suddenly met by a large jolt of electricity. I howled out in pain, my eyes shooting open.

"Get UP NOW, before you get another one." I rubbed the area that had been shocked, smirking as I did.

"Summer, was there any reason for you to do that?" I jumped off my bed walking toward her and trapping her between my hands against the wall. She smirked.

"You have to get up..."

"So couldn't you just lay with me a little longer?" She turned red, smiling after biting her bottom lip.

"And not enjoy the day's adventure?" She said pointing to the sun that was coming through our window.

"And wouldn't that be tragic?" I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Tragic if I didn't get to open my eyes and see you..." She said, I smiled...damn that was smooth...I quietly laughed to myself. How clever she could be sometimes...especially with words.

She passed my arms, heading to Sam's bed as I began to leave with the other recruits.

"I'll meet up with you in a second just let me get Sam." I stopped dead in my tracks. There is no way I'm taking that chance of him and her together alone. I walked back over toward her.

"That's OK love, I'll get him up; you go ahead and pick a job." She shook her head before shrugging her shoulders to leave. Her feet shuffled across the floor. She turned as she stood in the archway of the door, smiling.

"Ok...See you soon." I looked back at her.

"I'll be waiting." She quickly blushed a dark red. Got ya...I quietly thought to myself as she then left the room.

I turned around to see a sleeping Sam. His orange body hiding amongst the hay. He must have been really tired. I tried to shake him, but he began to mumble in his sleep.

"I love you so much, stay with me forever." Oh...this suddenly got very interesting for me. I leaned in closer to his face to hear what he might have to say.

"Red Gummi." I smiled, he of all people would dream about a gummi. I laughed, covering my face with a paw to keep from waking him.

I shook him slightly. He opened his eyes and had a shocked look on his face.

"Ugh, that's the first thing I wake up to? You should go back to sleep." He laughed.

"Your not so hot to look at yourself." I shot back.

"Where's Summer at?" I pointed toward the door

"She's out at the assembly we should hurry before we are late."

"Let's go."He quickly jumped out of his bed and ran out the door.

***Later that night.* (Summer's Pov)**

I was really happy that Sam was home. It really hadn't sunk in yet the fact he was back.

Basil didn't seem to share the same feeling, I wonder why? Could something be bothering him about Sam? Is this going to have to concern me?

The night had already come, everyone was heading to bed after the night's dinner.

Loudred had a loud yawn, he stretched beside Sunflora.

"Ok guys I'm off to bed, see ya in the morning, don't wanna be late ya know." Sam quickly joked about it "Ya wouldn't want you to be late for screaming in my ear." Everyone laughed. Loudred quickly turned around.

"I'll make sure you're the first one I get tomorrow." He quickly winked, then trotted off to his room. I stifled a laugh, hiding my laugh behind my paw. Loudred quickly turned, his face turning red.

"That sounded gay didn't it? OK no homo" He said, heading to his room. Sunflora turned to Loudred's direction, her blank stare into the distance told me she was thinking about him. Sam giggled, teasing her.

"I see your looking for your loud fellow." He said, she turned to us. Her face turned red and she quickly spilled words.

"Oh, me and Loudred! Oh no no no no no you got it all wron, you see we're just friends-" She could have stopped their but she continued, Loudred creeped out of the hallway, hearing her continued sentence. I quickly swallowed air, this would not end well.

"See I don't like him, well, maybe I do... oh what do it matter if I-" Loudred had tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned, he leafs turning red and her mouth on the floor. The room had become quiet.

"What's this about this guy you like?" Loudred asked, his purple eyes scanning Sunflora for a answer. She stood there frozen in place, stuttering.

"I...uh...well...this...ya see..." I jumped in to help her, even though she might have just left me hanging.

"She was doing her impressions..." Loudred's eyes scanned me as I put on a fake smile.

"Of who?" Damn, he was smarter then he looked, I'll give him that.

"Uh, me...ya I told her a story and she just went nuts for it..." Loudred shrugged his shoulder's turning his face, his eyes showed a hint of sadness as he left the room. I smirked, there would be no end with those two. Sunflora quickly turned to me.

"Thanks..."

"Remember that...OK" She nodded her head disappearing in her room before I could muster another sound.

I quickly yawned followed by the others. We all headed up to our dorms, I walked beside Basil and Sam. Both had stood beside me.

"I guess its time for bed." Said Sunflora

"Ya I'm gunna hit the hay too." I yawned again. Basil picked me up.

"Come on sleepy head, before you miss out on beauty sleep." He said nustling up to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed.

"Ya, cuz who needs that." He smirked at my comment.

"You think all this just happens." I laughed, he would. Sam quickly jumped in.

"Oh, we were looking at the beauty in you, I'd hate to see you when you don't get sleep." Basil chuckled.

"Looks like you could use some Sam." I was trying hard not to laugh, covering my face with my paw. Sam turned his head pouting as we walked into our room.

"Ok guys come on lets go to sleep." We walked into our room and Basil placed me on my bed. He quickly curled up next to me, sigh in content as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good Night love." He sighed, I looked back to Sam, who blew out the candle that lite up our room. He sat on his bed. The lights went out and everything became silent. I suddenly heard heavy breathing noises, I looked over to see Basil fast asleep.

I heard Sam, who stared at me with his silver eyes. He smiled, looking down before starting a conversation with me over Basil's snoring.

"Look, I'm sorry about not defending you, even though they knocked you out, I still should have punched that guy in the face because it would have been the right thing to do by other people... it was right to do by you." I heard Sam whisper over to me. I reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Its fine-" He grabbed my hand mid motion, looking directly at me, his silver eyes glowing in the night.

"No, I'm always such a bother, a burden, I'm not a asset to this team like you are. I felt so helpless, so weak. I should have defended you, I should have punched him for you, I should have protected you the way you do for me." His voice sounded shakey to me.

"You don't bother me. You not a wimp. The thing about you is, that you overcome anything life throws at you, sure your scared, but you always manage to do the right thing in the end...and thats what I really like about you." I smiled, he smiled back.

"You really mean that?" I nodded, smiling as I lay my head on the pillow.

"Yes. Don't ever change, got that. I mean...change for the better, not the worst...you know this isn't coming out right. I-" I was starting to become anxious, feeling my face turn red at every turn.

"I know what you meant...Thanks." He smiled over at me. My looked away, trying to get off the subject.

"Good night..." He whispered, smiling before turning to face the moon that shown through our window.

"Ya, good night..."

I looked over at him as his head hit the pillow. I closed my eyes to fall in to a deep sleep.

***The next Day* (Summer's POV)**

"Get up!" Loudred yelled.

"Ugh...fine." I jumped out of the bed and tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I turned around to see Sam and Basil already standing up waiting for me to leave the room. They got up quickly this morning...well at least we wouldn't be late.

"And Three: Smiles go for Miles!" We all chanted.

"OK I have a annoucment to make, we have some members coming in that will be joining us on our exploration." Suddenly the members of team Skull walked into the room. Their horrid stench filled the room as they giggled and trotted to met our gaze.

"You!" piped up Sam. He growled, as my eyes widenned, what the hell were they doing here.

"You know them?" asked Chatot. He said as he looked over at the team them back at us.

"Well that makes it easier to explain. These members will be joining us on the exploration. I expect you guys to treat them with respect." My mouth flew open, _we_ had to treat _them _with _respect!_

"But Chatot...they." Sam was quickly cut off by Chatot.

"HUSH!" He was quickly silenced by the bird, as he hunched to the back of our line.

"Its ok chatot, don't mind the little one, he does that often." The skunktank said.

"Ok very well..." The team left the room, leaving a stench behind.

"OK POKEMON TIME TO GET TO WORK." The others didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual.

"Hooray"

"Whats the matter? Where is your normal cheers?"

"Oh YOU have GOT to be kidding me? This stinks, literattly." The smell had stayed behind, even after the team had left...how...uh unfortunate.?

Everyone wasn't having the best time of their lives, which was understandable since the big exploration was about to start. They were trying to enjoy the moments so they would be chosen to go... Suddenly the whole building began to shake, Wigglytuff was cleching himself in a tight ball. Chatot looked pale.

"OH NO! The guild Master's rage is building...listen everyone...Cheer, be enthuiastic even if it hurts. So, LETS GET TO WORK." We all did as we were told not even giving a second thought.

"HOORAY!" Suddenly the shaking subsided.

"Whew. Ok get to work." The rest of the members left to do their jobs.

"You guys come here."

We walked over to him.

"We have a important job, I don't entrust this to anyone else simply because its very important."

Sam asked the question.

"Whats so important?"

"The guildmaster eats a item called Perfect Apple. Unfortunatly...someone ate all the apples." He looked over at Bidoof, who blushed in embarressment.

"Well...I need you guys to get more, I would do it myself but I don't have the time to do it. Here let me show you." He pulled out his wonder map and pointed to a little forest with apples in it.

"In the depths of this forest, there is a tree with only perfect apples, please bring back some." Basil stepped forward.

"You can count on us." We walked out of the room, on our way to apple woods.

* * *

***Back at the Guild***

"Those wimps might actually have shot of making it on the exploration." Said SkunkTank

"I overheard Chatot say something about a apple and the guildmaster." Said the zubat

"We should definatley make sure they don't get those apple, that way they don't get to go. said the Skunktank.

"Woah-ho-ho that sounds like fun." said the koffing.

"Let's follow them and get them."

Team Skull slowly walks behind Team Firestar...while they walk to apple forest.

* * *

**Basil's POV**

"Finally...I can't believe you guys stopped every five minutes...like seriously?" I shot a look at Summer and Sam. They had flowers in their hands, walking along the trail like this wasn't important.

"Well sorry, but I really like to enjoy my surroundings." Summer looked back at me.

"Well enjoy it on your own time." I said sternly. If Wigglytuff didn't get his apples, we would be in for it.

"Its OK me and Sam can go back later and enjoy, while you can be Mr. Serious." Summer joked, nudging Sam with her shoulder as I growled.

"Can you just focus on the task at hand rather then the senery."

"Whatever." Said Sam, picking up another blue flower he had walked past.

"Hey check this one out!" The two had exclaimed showing each other flowers as I continued to walk on.

"Why don't we just pick up on of these apples then just go home?" I grumbled, kicking along another apple that I found on the floor.

"It might not taste the same as a perfect apple... I don't want the guild master to get mad and get scary again."

We all looked at each and shuddered.

"That guy was scary." I spoke

"Same." Sam said in agreement.

"Hell ya he was." Summer said, she smiled. We walked along the forest looking for any sign of the giant tree Chatot mentioned.

"Look there, I see it." Shouted Sam.

We looked up to see a giant apple tree. It branches peaking out holding huge, gigantic apples from every point. Summer's facial expression said it all.

"I want one." She laughed. I looked over at her, her tail swaying back and forth in pure excitment. Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I'll get you one as soon as we get some for Wiggly Tuff." She looked over at me and smiled. Sam quickly yelled out.

"HEY! What are you doing here!?" I looked up in the tree, to see the familiar faces of team Skull. Those guys were really starting to bother me...indefinatly.

"You guys took so long we ate all the apples. Let me be the first to tell you, they were good." Skunktank chuckled, flashing his fangs at me. I growled as they jumped out of the tree to land right in front of us.

"At least they didn't eat them all, let knock them out and take some back!" I yelled.

"Knock us out? Please, you wish." I quickly bacame on guard.

"GO!" I quickly ran behind they and hid in the tree watching the fight below.

**Summer's POV**

"GO!" I ran into skunktank but he quickly knocked me back on my tail. Sam was behind me, giving a confident smirk as he quickly ran off to get Koffing and Zubat. I could feel the heat behind me, seemed like Sam was having a easy time with this.

"What's the matter little mouse, can't create a spark?" I bit my tongue, ready to give him a good thrashing. I leaped for him, balling up my fist and aiming at his thick head. He hit my face with his tail, knocking me back along the ground.

"Sam, you ok over there?" I shouted behind me.

"No worries here...easier then last time." I turned around to see koffing and zubat on the floor. Sam was rushing to my side.

"Nice...now lets take out Skunktank." I quickly turned to Skunktank being hit back with a force as I felt my feet being lifted off the floor. I felt something behind me fly along with me into the base of a tree. I opened my eyes Sam has been thrown into the tree after Skunktank slammed me into him. He yelped in pain, sending a chill up my spine.

"ARGH!" He wailed gripping his arm as I stood up, I turned to Skunktank. No way that I would let him get away with that.

"Sam are you OK!?" I shrieked out, Sam quickly stood up...his quick look of pain seemingly vanished.

"Ya, ya I think so...sorry." He apologized.

"Not now..."I quickly got up and grabbed his hand and ran toward SkunkTank

"Back for more mousy?" He called out again, I grunted, throwing Sam into the air.

"Use something with fire." I flung him high into the air and he executed a perfect fire spin that landed on Skunktank's back. He stumbled before falling to the ground.

"We did it."

"I got the apples." Basil jumped down from the tree.

"Where were you during all this? Hiding?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Well someone had to get the apples and I'd be willing to bet poke that Summer would fall out of the tree without even reaching the first apple." He pointed over to me.

"Well you could have at least waited til after the fight." Scolded Sam.

"I could have, but then I would look like you." I looked at Sam to see his face still crimson red. Sam looked around then quickly changed the subject.

"Hey where is Team Skull?" I quickly turned around and noticed that they weren't there.

"Well where do you think-?" Basil was cut off.

"TAKE THIS!" We were all blasted with their nasty stench, the foul stench made my eyes water. I couldn't find air to breath. Everything became black.

**Basil's POV**

"Ugh... That smells so bad." I quielty stood up and shook the dirt out of my fur. I turned around to see Summer and Sam sitting up.

"I hate those guys." Summer's electricity crackled.

"Your not the only one." I said.

"Let me join that list." Sam quietly said.

I looked around for the apples I picked, I didn't see them.

"I think they took my apple." I looked over at Summer.

"We have to go back and explain to Chatot." Said Sam.

"I really wanted one of those apples too." Summer said with a smirk on her face.

We reached the outskirts of the guild at dusk. The final rays of the sun were coming down in a beautiful sunset.

"I'll tell him...I take full responcibility for this...I'm sorry guys." Sam hung his head low.

"I'll tell him with you, it wasn't anyones fault." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." We trotted up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the guild.

"OH! You guys are back, tell me how did it go?" I looked at Summer who laughed nervously.

"Um...well...the thing is...we don't have any..." Chatot's calm figure suddenly became frightening and scary.

"YOU FAILED?" He ran around the room, pale and frightened. He ran around squeking and squaking as if in distress about what might happen next.

"You'll go without dinner tonight, and you will tell the guild master about this. Futhur more, you probably won't be going on the exploration now because of this." Sam's calm face turned pale. Summer turned around to look at him.

"I-I-I d-don't understand? D-did you just say w-we won't be going?"

"Yes, what part of that didn't I make clear." His tongue lashing on Sam really wasn't helping the situation.

"Hey if it hadn't been for Skunktank-" Chatot quickly lashed out on me.

"How dare you blame them, they are guests." He quickly trotted off to dinner.

"They tried to make us fail, I'm sure if you check you'll see everything that you need to know." Summer piped up.

Just then Chimicho came outside the mess hall.

"Dinner." Everyone around us walked into the mess hall. They sat down to eat. Chatot inturrupted them.

"I have a annocement to make." This guy makes alot of annoucments.

" We will be departing tomorrow for the exploration...the guildmaster will make his final decisions tonight."

"EKK! This is so exciting."

"Yes sirree! Finally!"

"When do we find out?"

Chatot hushed the group.

"Tomorrow." Everyone was so happy they forgot about eating.

"You three come here!" Chatot called us over and I knew why. I was afraid that this would be the end of my team. WigglyTuff was not going to take this news very well.

"GuildMaster here is team Firestar."

He didn't directly turn around, at first he just staired at us before he finally said

"Hiya! Did you bring me my perfect apple?" I was a little hesitant. Could he really be taking this so well? Summer spoke up

"W-we didn't guildmaster. I-I'm really sorry." Her face looked pale, it was so unlike her to ever even be scared. I felt like my body could sweat bricks if I gave it the opputunity.

"N-no apple?" He closed his eyes and the whole area began to shake. This was it. It was the end, we would blow up in his rage. Everything around us started ringing and glowing.

"Oh man..." I started to say.

"One perfect apple for WigglyTuff." A perfect apple rolled into the room, as well did three familiar faces.

"You got this for me?" His face lit up, like a happy child waiting in line for a cookie.

"Consider it a gift. Its only right theat we return all the kindness you have given us." Skunktank smiled a fake grin. I tried to speak up hopeing Chatot would see it our way.

"He is a lier. Chatot he-" I was quickly silenced by the angry bird.

"Go to bed and don't forget about what I said." We walked out of the room silently.

I walked into my room and jumped on my bed.

"I hate those guys." I growled through my teeth making a slight grinding sound.

"I'm starving." I heard Summer's stomach growl and I looked over to see her face become bright pink.

"Told you."

I looked over at Sam who hung his head low in shame.

"I can't believe all that hard work has gone to waste because of Skunktank and his team." His eye were full of tears. I really felt bad for him, he worked so hard for this just so it could be taken away so easily.

I heard footsteps outside our room. Three figures walked in, holding apples. It was Loudred, Sunflora and Bidoof.

"We all thought you might want something to eat." I was happy to see that they cared.

"Everyone needs their strenght for the exploration." Sam almost broke down in tears, every word he said struck a nerve with me.

**Sam's POV**

"Ch-Chatot said we wouldn't be going." I stumbled over my word trying to think of the right ones to say.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sunflora looked over in my direction and smiled

"Well..." after telling them the entire story, tell all looked over at Summer.

"How could this happen, you guys were doing so well. I just hope that no matter how this plays out the people who go will explore for the people who can't."

I just sat on my bed. I was hopeing that wouldn't have to be the case.

"Ok guys, and Thanks, I will see you guys later." They walked out of the room. I looked over at Summer her face still had a smile on it.

"I know that my team might not be going but if one of us gets to go, I hope its you." Her words made me fell better about the situation.

"I don't want to leave with out you guys." I saw the lights go out in the other rooms.

"Good night guys." I whispered.

"Night Sam." They both said back.

***The Next Day* (Summer's POV)**

"I'm filling in for Loudred...time to get up." Sunflora whispered.

"Ugh...fine." I slowly got out of bed as she tried to wake up Sam and Basil. I stopped in the doorway...

"Wait, your filling in for Loudred?" She smirked, tuning back red.

"Uh, well he asked me to and you know me...can't say no to him..." I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" She asked calmly

"No...but I'm hopeing Sam will go."

"Not you? You want him to go?"

"Well he is my best friend. Why not?"

She closed her mouth and hummed a relaxing tune.

"Sure..."

I walked out of the room alittle puzzled. It was so early that noone else was out on the floor. Everyone was still sleeping. After about 15 minutes the other recruits rushed out of their rooms. The guildmaster climbed out of his chamber, with Chatot by his side.

"Ok as you all may have been wanting to hear, I will now be annoucing the members of the exploration." Everyone squeled in excitement. He took the paper from WigglyTuff and was mustering up the courage to speak.

"Ok the members that will be going on the exploration are..."

**Cliff Hanger! How will you survive? **


	10. The Eploration

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I love this chapter, absolutely my favorite. :P Its a tease... for everybody...**

**Sam's POV**

"And the members chosen for the exploration are..." My heart was running a mile a minute. Whose name would he say? Is it safe to say that we will not be going? We stared at him for a long time. I could hear heavy breathing noises from the other apprentices, just waiting to see what he would say.

"Loudred" Loudred jumped up and down.

"Ya I knew I could do it." He walked behind the Guild master, waiting to see who would be called next.

"Sunflora, Corphish." Sunflora eeked in excitement and Corphish jumped up and down in joy.

"Yes, The work really paid off." The walked over to Loudred, with enthusiastic high-fives. Chatot cleared his throat and smiled.

"The exploration members of Team Skull, of course will be joining us." I growled at the mention their names. I hated those guys.

"Basil." I was shocked he was actually going to go. He left our line and walked behind the others, not saying a single thing the whole way over there.

"Digglett, Dugtrio" The two cheered happily and moved to the back of the Chatot's growing line.

"Whoop! There it is...!" They dug their way over to the other members.

"Oh this is a surprise, Bidoof." Bidoof shook in place.

"By golly! Really?" He tried to move but he seemed to be stuck in place.

"What's the matter Bidoof?" He quietly stood in place.

"I'm just so excited I can't move my little legs." He giggled.

"Ok well...and Chimicho... Croagank and I think that's it." My heart sank. I wanted to go so bad, how they could take something like this away from me. I saw Skunk tank chuckle.

"Looks like those wimps don't get to go." I felt like sitting in a ball and thinking about the events that led up to this.

"Oh wait we have something scribbled here on the other side of the paper." Chatot quickly spoke up. I looked up at him, hoping there would be the slight chance that Summer and I would still get to go."

"Ummmm...I can't make this out...Sam...and Summer." I jumped up and down. I actually got to go on the exploration.

"We get to go!" Summer hugged me and jumped up and down.

"This is SO exciting!" She opened her eyes to see everyone starring at her. She quickly let go of me and took a couple steps to create distance.

"Looks like you wimps get to go after all." Skunk tank whispered low enough so only I could hear. Chatot was holding the paper still.

"...Guild master...I just named everyone in the guild..." He turned to Wiggly tuff.

"Of course, the more people the more fun" Wiggly tuff sang.

"Then what was the point of picking people if you were just going to allow everyone to go?" He was beginning to get louder.

"Fun, fun, fun...fun, fun, fun" We all assembled around Bidoof who was still not moving.

The other apprentices quickly surrounded Bidoof and we chatted about the exciting news.

"I'm happy that we all get to go...Wiggly Tuff you never really know."

"Eek this is so exciting!" Sunflora jumped in excitement. Every part of me wanted to scream in joy and happiness.

"How do we pick groups?" ask Loudred. Basil remain quiet but then looked up when he heard Loudred.

"Groups as in our normal group teams' right?" His once calm figure slightly shook.

"Groups as in the guild master pick who goes with whom." He looked over at me then Summer.

"Ok then." We faced Chatot.

"Ok so now I will assign you guys to groups to be transported over to the camp site."

Everyone groaned.

"Hey we don't have to do this; we can just stay home instead." Everyone shouted at the same time.

"NO!" Chatot chuckled.

"Ok then, let me tell you who's going where." We all remained quiet just looking at him, waiting to see what he would say."

"The other party members will go on their own. Seeing as how they are guests."

I growled. I wanted those guys out of my sight...indefinably.

"Basil, you will be going with Sunflora and Loudred." Basil groaned. He apparently didn't like who he would be going with.

"Digglett, Dugtrio, you two will be paired with Croagank and Corphish." They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Bidoof, you will be going with Sam and Summer." In my head I was secretly jumping with joy, I calmly said.

"Let's do our best." I looked over at Chatot.

"The guild master, Chimicho and I will all travel as one group." The guild master whined.

"But I don't want to go with Chatot, your boring." I laughed, he would. The guild master had a growlithe puppy look on his face. He was just so adorable to look at.

"Stop being so stubborn..." The guild master still had that look on his face, but Chatot was persistent, he wasn't going to let Wiggly Tuff do as he pleased. I found that a little odd. Chatot was Wiggly tuff's right hand man, but Chatot was more controlling of the situation, I wonder why? Chatot took out his map

"Everyone look here..." His wing pointed to a foggy area in the map.

"No one has explored this area and this is where it is." It was on the other side of the map. This was going to be a long walk over.

"Ok everyone, let's pack up and be ready to leave in about 10 minutes." Everyone shouted in unison.

"HOORAY!" I looked over at Summer, smiled and called Bidoof over. He trotted over to me. Summer walked over toward me.

"By golly! This is so exciting, our first exploration!" He jumped in joy.

"I'm so pumped! I can't believe we all get to go." I looked up to see her doing a little happy dance.

"Look at this" I pulled out the wonder map and pointed to the mountain in the middle of the map.

"This is half-way to the site. I think we should make it there first then take a break then go to Fogbound Lake." I smiled in confidence. I was going to make sure that I did my very best on this exploration. We all walked outside to the mid-way intersection.

"Ok guys its time." Summer sighed and looked back. Basil was standing behind her.

"Behave yourself." He hugged her.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" He backed up and smiled.

"Well considering how often Sam and I have to back you up, I would say a lot." She giggled.

"I'll see you over there ok?" He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you until then." He hugged her one last time before coming toward me.

"You had better take care of her." He said in a stern voice.

"Of course I will, Summer will see you later, I promise." I looked over at her to see her standing by Bidoof, waiting to go.

"I got to go Basil." I saw him turn around to walk back toward the guild.

"Hey Basil" I called out to him. He turned around

"What?" I opened my mouth to speak.

"Take care of yourself ok?" He smirked and waved back.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Basil."

I turned back to walk on the empty road ahead of us, knowing once we started there would be no going back.

"Let's go." I followed behind Summer, with Bidoof close behind.

**Summer's POV**

Sam has been very brave lately; he is even trying to lead this team. Maybe it's the adrenaline of the exploration talking but he is fiercer now then he was then. We have been walking through mud and water for hours.

"Sam where are we going? I might just die in this mud...seriously." He looked back at me and smiled. His smile made me feel safer.

"We are almost there it's just I can't find the stairs...its hiding under the mud." Bidoof trotted and played in the mud behind us.

"By golly I can!" I looked back at him.

"You can?" I was in disbelief.

"Yes of course. How do you think I keep finding these blue gummies everywhere?" I stood on a rock and asked him to point in the direction.

"Ok, I'm going to wait here until you do." I hissed. I wanted to avoid the mud at all costs.

"Ok...by golly." He walked off finding the stairs right next to where I was standing.

"Really? You couldn't find that?" Sam chuckled.

"That's not funny. I just couldn't see under all this mud." Bidoof trotted back over to us.

"You're welcome." He smiled, his little beaver teeth showed right on through. His little innocent smile made me feel happy.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of this mud pit." Bidoof lead us through the mud and out of the coast. Walking toward a giant mountain, we saw that there were two paths. One lead into a down ward path. The other lead upward to a free faced climb up the mountain.

"Which way do we go Summer?" I looked at Bidoof and sighed.

"I don't know? Sam...what do you think?" He looked out over the water below.

"I think we go through this one..." He started walking on the top right, toward the upward part of the mountain. I followed him cautiously as we walked inside.

We walked up the mountain in darkness the only light was Sam's tail. It was like a becan for other feral Pokémon, monster houses one right after another. We walked outside to see the giant mountain that was the cliff side. I climbed up the mountain, but the higher we got, the more I felt anxiety. I couldn't think clearly, and the climb pushed my endurance to its limit.

"Huff...so tired of all this climbing." I turned around to see how high we were. I closed my eyes tight when I saw just how high we were, about 70 feet above the ground.

"Don't stop keep climbing we are almost there." Sam gave words of encouragement.

"Easy for you to say, you can climb this thing no problem. Some of us have only two legs." I saw Bidoof, who was also keeping up with Sam in great time. I tried to climb faster, becoming careless in my footing. I reached for a ledge that was slightly out of my reach.

"Hey Summer..." I looked up to see Sam standing on the platform above. He was about 10 feet above me.

"What...?" I was still trying to reach the ledge

"Doesn't, that ledge look unstable and you could fall." I became stressed; falling at this height could kill me. I tried to maintain my cool and tried to show Sam that that wouldn't happen.

"its fine Sam, see." I pulled all of my strength in for the jump that could get me to the ledge. I held onto in and began to pull myself up.

"See told you." I boasted.

"Well good work." He turned around seeing as how I could manage my way up. My paws were grappled into the side of the mountain, trying to pull up the second half of my body up. I looked up to see another 8 feet to go. At this rate it would take me forever to get up there. I sighed, but was suddenly met with crumbling noises. I looked around frantic to see where they were coming from.

"Sam!" I looked up to see his panicked face.

"Don't move! The ground below you could give out. I'll come and get you." He started his climb down. Bidoof looked at me with worry.

"Hurry Sam..." I looked down and prayed that today would not be my last.

"I'm coming...relax" I took a deep breath and tried to sooth my nerves. I looked up to see him swinging down from the edges of the Cliffside.

Just as I felt like I was going to be ok, I heard crumbling and began to panic again. I looked down to see the cliffside crumbling beneath my feet. I grabbed on to the closest slab of rock I could find. I held on to it for dear life. Although the ground didn't give out I wasn't taking any chances. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sam!" I could see his panicked face and how he was rushing himself even faster. He rushed himself until he was right beside me.

"Summer grab on to me." I looked at his outstretched hand, then down at the water below.

"No...I can't...what if I fall...I'm scared of heights." I looked into his pleading eyes. I thought about everything that had happened between us. I felt safe around Sam because I knew I could trust him. The next thing he said made me all the more certain.

"You won't fall because I will always be there to catch you." I locked eyes with him, his silver eyes never leaving me.

I closed my eyes thinking about the situation. I felt my hand became tired and weak. Could I really trust Sam to carry me up the rest of the way? How do I know he's not going to fall? I don't want to put his life at risk.

"Summer, look at me." I opened my eyes to see him face to face with me.

"Trust me." His hand, still extended, was reaching for mine. I remembered that I had said that to him, when we were at the training camp...I smiled at the thought.

"Just hold on to me and I'll pull us up." I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arms around the front of his torso. I looked up to see a smile across his face.

"What's with the smile?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"So you know I got you." I nodded my head.

"I got you, you can relax. I'll have us up in a bit." I felt his body shift upward and he started to climb up the side of the cliff, without his feet. He must have a lot of upper body strength. He climbed up the mountain, slow and steady.

I shut my eyes tight to keep myself from looking down. (Don't look down, don't look down.) I heard Bidoof, he giggled and said

"Almost there Sam...just a couple more steps." I was relieved to hear him say that. I opened my eyes to see Sam on the edge. My heart beat faster and faster in anticipation.

I felt my body slide across the top of the cliff. I opened my eyes to see that I was safe. I saw Sam sitting on the edge of the cliff. I was laying down right next to him. I sat up to look out over the entire cliffside. I felt an immediate sense of relief. He sighed in relief.

"Um...Sam." He quickly turned toward me and smiled.

"Thank You." He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm just glad you're ok..." I looked into his silver eyes.

"I'm only ok because of you. I was so scared, but you kept me calm and got me through it." I hugged him and buried my face in his fur.

"I think we should rest here tonight and continue tomorrow." He said calmly. I pulled back and looked back up at him.

"It's not too late, maybe we could get a bit farther before we stop." I was surprised that he wanted to stop so quickly.

"I just think that with everything that has happened, you would want to rest and relax." His hand patted the top of my head.

"Ok." I said.

"Bidoof, what do you think?" I looked over to him and his beaver teeth smile right on through.

"By golly! You had better stay put...you wouldn't want another accident would you?" He looked over at me.

"No..." I walked over to Bidoof. He had set up a fire log in the middle of our camp.

I looked around, trying to get used to my surroundings. I noticed that our campsite sat in the middle of the cliff. We were sitting in the middle, surrounded by large rocks, and sitting in a circle. I looked up at the sky and leaned against the giant rock that was behind me. The sky's clouds floated peacefully with the cool breeze. We would all sleep under the stars tonight. I was lost in thought until I saw a shadow behind me.

"Do you want something to eat? I brought you a yellow gummi...your favorite." I turned toward him to see him holding a giant yellow gummi.

"Sure." He handed me the gummi and I happily ate it. He sat beside me. I looked across the firewood to see Bidoof drowning in his own drool. He had fallen asleep. I yawned, and leaned back against the rock.

"It's ok, you can fall asleep. I'll get the first watch." Something had changed in him, like he was trying to let something shine. The exploration wasn't making him brave; he was doing this all on his own. I was happy that he was finally getting over his fears.

"You sure? I can wait up with you, if you want." I said hoping that he would allow me to at least keep him company. He looked into my eyes; my heart began to beat faster in anticipation for his answer.

"That would be great." He leaned against me, I leaned against him, and we watched everything in the black of night. The fires glow gave us a sense of protection. The warm air made me sleepy and I found myself struggling to stay awake.

"Sam?" I asked. It was as silent as it was when I hadn't said anything. I turned, seeing him asleep as he lay on the rock. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks..." I said, pulling away from him. I felt my body get tired and I closed my eyes to fall into a sleep full of dreams.

**Basil's POV**

I walked into camp, it was very late. The moonlight lite up the camp. The fog made it hard to see in front of anyone. A familiar face ran up to me.

"Oh great, your here." Chatot said in glee. He seemed a bit worried.

"Oh Hi Chatot, where is everyone else?" I asked. He pointed to the large tent. I walked over to the tent to see an enormous feast waiting for me. Everyone was crowded around the table, eating oran berries and apples. I looked around hoping to see Summer or Sam, but I didn't. I walked near the table.

"Has anyone seen Summer, Sam or Bidoof?" Everyone looked at me, then at each other and they whispered amongst themselves for a while.

"Sorry Basil, they haven't arrived yet." I sighed in disbelief; they left the guild before we did. How is it that we got here before them?

"Oh, Ok I see." I sat down at the table and picked up an apple. I didn't eat it; I just kept looking at the door hoping that in a few minutes they would come through the door. I waited for a long time, watching the night go by as I did. I stood up and shuffled my feet to the front of the table.

"Basil, come and eat something." Loudred yelled. I smiled and said softly

"Thanks guys, I'll see you in a bit." I started to walk away from the table and headed for the door.

"You don't want anything to eat?" I looked back to see Sunflora handing me an apple.

"No thanks." I started walking toward the door again.

I opened the tent, and looked up at the sky. I was so worried; no one has seen Summer or Sam? Did they get lost? My heart goes out to Summer and Sam tonight...and Bidoof too. (I guess) I just hope that wherever they are they are safe. I just hope Sam is keeping his promise. I looked out at the moon, may the light of it be their way back to me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes. The sunlight poured into the area. I saw Bidoof still asleep. I tried to reposition myself but my body was heavier than normal. I turned next to me to see Summer's head leaning against my chest. Her facial expression was so peaceful. I didn't want to bother her, so much had happened to her yesterday.

My heart raced faster and faster, the heat in my cheeks rose. If this was a dream, please don't wake me. I saw Bidoof stretch and open his eyes. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard Bidoof walk over toward us.

"Sam...hey Sam." I opened my eyes trying to play it like I was sleeping.

"Uh? Ya?" He pointed with his little paws toward me.

"Look." His paw pointed towards Summer.

"I can see her." I smiled.

"That looks so cute." He reached out to touch her.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly snapped back.

"Just going to wake her up." My reality was slowly coming to an end.

"I'll do it." I sighed in defeat. I would rather have her lie there next to me the whole day then anything. I shook her gently. I remembered everything about this moment. The way her face looked, how her ears flopped down toward one side. Her little heart-shaped tail swayed back and forth when she was asleep.

"Summer...time to get up." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes stirred and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good Mourning Sam." Her eyes widened as she realized where she was she backed away from me and stood there silently.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." She quickly apologized her face was becoming a different shade of red with every word. She quickly looked away from me.

"Look its ok." My face and cheeks got really hot. I looked away from her.

"Um..." She was silent as if lost in thought.

"Ya..." I tried to change the subject. I quickly thought about the time of day, we should get going on the trip.

"We should get going." She turned around, her face still glowing a bright pink.

"Ok." I walked toward the other end of Mt. Horn. I looked behind me to see Summer wasn't there; I looked to see Bidoof instead. Summer was in the back of us, walking slowly and quietly.

I looked out over the entire mountain range; it was completely covered in fog. I walked down completely trying to forget the moment. The way down was steep and I slipped a couple of times. Reaching the ground floor was becoming a difficult task. I climbed up just to climb down.

The ground was completely covered in fog. We were here. The campsite was at the base of the mountain. I saw everyone standing around waiting for something. I could see Basil in the distance, his eyes were closed and he was sitting on a stump. He immediately opened his eyes and in mere seconds he was up in my face.

"There you guys are! I was so worried about you...Where is Summer?" He looked around for her, skimming the area with his eyes. When he found her, he rushed to her side. Her facial expression changed when she saw him, he twirled her around to pick her up in a loving gaze. I looked at them with a burning envy. I looked away trying to discard the subject. I looked back to see Chatot, his face was full of rage and anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ARE THE LAST OF THE OTHER'S TO ARRIVE, I SENT OUT A SEARCH PARTY FOR YOU!" I sank low into the ground trying to escape his fury.

"I-I'm Sorry Chatot, you see-" I was quickly hushed by him.

"Whatever, just...just come here." I followed him to hear him speak on an empty box.

"Ok listen up everyone." We all turned our heads to listen to him.

"This is Fogbound Lake. Legend says that a legendary Pokémon named Uxie that lives here, and if you run into him he will wipe your memories clean." I gasped, wiping your memories clean? What if...Summer. She doesn't remember anything, maybe she ran into Uxie and he wiped her memory clean. I have to tell her.

I walked over to tell Summer when I was suddenly stopped.

"The groups have been dissolved, you will now be able to explore in your own groups. The guild Master will see you off." He turned to see Wiggly Tuff was not there.

"Has anyone seen the guild master?" Chimicho chimed in to the answer.

"Last I saw him he was running after his perfect apple." Chatot sighed.

"Well, good luck team." All the team shuffled off into the fog. I was excited, this would be fun.

**Summer's POV**

I walked into the camp confused. It seemed quiet odd, but I know this place. It seems so familiar, I was so happy to see Basil I missed the announcements. Sam walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey about the announcements...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I looked at him and tried to come up with a sleek lie. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He got me, he knew me so well that there was no point in lying to him.

"Not a clue." He snorted and then said.

"Well...there is a Pokémon that can wipe memories clean...he just happens to live here. I think this Uxie is somehow connected with your memories." I finally grasped the picture.

"Oh that makes sense since I feel like I know this place." His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Maybe if we ask him...he might know about you." I was excited; maybe I would finally know the answers about my past.

"Ok let's go." I started walking off toward the thick layer of fog. I stopped...could this really be coming to an end? Would Unix finally be the answer to my problems? I am not really sure? Would my life ever return to normal again? Would I leave this team if I find out who I really am?

I saw Basil turn around to face me.

"What's the matter love? You seem out of it? Do you want me to carry you? Are you sick?" His face became stressed and worried.

"Huh? Oh...sorry. Um, let's go." I heard Sam call us in the distance.

"Check this out." He held up a red stone, its glowing light moved through it, like lava it felt alive.

"It's pretty Sam...uh where. Did...you find that?" He pointed to a plant.

"I fell." I laughed.

"So you can climb a cliff without your legs, but yet you fall in a plant?" Basil looked at me strangely

"Long story." I shrugged.

"We got time." He smirked.

"Well you see, you were right Summer is a horrible climber." I blushed in embarrassment.

"I almost fell off a cliff." Basil's eyes widened.

"I told you to watch her-" I quickly jumped into help Sam.

"No...he saved me." Sam's scared expression turned to a happy, calm expression.

"Well thank you Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you." I quickly jumped in.

"Well, either way don't yell at him because look at me I'm fine." His face quickly turned calm.

"Your right." I sighed. I looked around to notice we were completely surrounded by fog. I walked forward until I could no longer hear footsteps behind me. I looked around I couldn't see anyone.

"Sam? Basil?" I didn't hear anyone. I heard footsteps in the distance. I readied myself in battle stance.

"Sam? Basil?" I said, a little more forcefully. I felt trapped, surrounded.

"What's the matter? Can't find your little friends?" A lone, dark figure was circling me.

"Who are you?" I asked a little scared of what might happen next. A dark creature walked out of the density of the fog. It was a black Pikachu; it had an evil smirk across its face.

"You don't remember me? Well that's not a surprise since it happened a while ago." I backed away from the creature as it reached out to touch me.

"Do you remember this?" It touched my forehead and my heart...memories rushed back to that night, when I first got to the guild. I transformed into this dark Pikachu, this monster. My memories had Sam...he cried for me. I had just met him and he cried for me.

"I-I didn't know that." It backed away with an evil smile

"Just so you know, I'm still around...I will be back." It backed away into the fog, I chased after it wanting to know more. When would it be back? Where did it come from? I became surrounded in this fog. I heard a voice calling me in the distance, I couldn't find them. I sat down and began to cradle my knees, I'm so lost...so confused.

"Summer?" I turned around to see Sam and Basil there. I looked at them, where they really there?

"Yes..." I was silent.

"You haven't said anything in a while, you ok?" I became confused

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"We never left." Basil said.

"You ok?" Sam said.

"Um...Ya, I'm fine...just thinking." I didn't want to say anything, but I will talk about it later.

"Um ok." I turned around to get face planted by a giant statue.

"Hey what is this?" There was a gigantic statue.

"It looks like a Groudon statue. He is a legendary Pokémon. If we ever fought him...we would...well let's not talk about it." I suddenly felt dizzy. I was out in space again. I heard a voice that I did not know. It seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place a finger on it.

"There...place the drought stone in groudon's heart...that should lift the fog. There! good job partner." I was back with my friends. I turned to Sam

"Can I see that stone?" He handed it to me.

"Check this out" I climbed the tower. I saw an opening where Groudon's heart should have been.

"I found it." I placed the stone in the spot and the whole place started shaking. I was lost my grip on the statue and fell.

"Run!" We were all running when the place became engulfed by a white light.

I looked up to see the sky was blue now. Nowhere in sight there was fog. The fog had been lifted.

"How did you know how to do that?" I smiled

"Saw it in a dizzy spell." Basil smiled

"Of course you can." Basil said a little sarcastically.

"Yes." I saw Corphish running toward me in the distance.

"Hey you guys. I just saw that...what a show you know I'm going to get the rest of the guild. Wait here." He ran off before I could say anything. I felt happy; this was going to be awesome.

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in. Thanks for finding out the secret for us but now we are going to knock you out and take the treasure." Three faces came out from the water falls.

"What? Oh hell no! You want some of this then come and get it." I growled

"Are you sure you're ready for a face plant?" said the little zubat.

"As ready as I am to kick your ass." Basil spat out

"You sure about that?" Skunk tank asked.

"Ya."

"Oh Ya?" Skunk tank chuckled

"Ya!" I yelled

"Oh Ya?" I was starting to get annoyed

"You're going to fight or what? This is getting annoying."

"Oh Ya..." Skunk tank said in a whisper

"Yes that's what I just said. Don't you pay attention?"

We all got into fight positions and were about to get in a fight when.

"My perfect apple...please don't go." The guild master ran in hot pursuit of his perfect apple. When he caught it he turned towards us.

"I almost lost my apple...if I lost it..." The area started shaking.

"But you didn't lose it so you're ok then." The shaking stopped

"I need you to turn around and have fun." We turned around to see a giant floating mountain. Waterfalls streamed off it. The place was floating in the sky, no wonder no one could ever find it.

"Go, I want to talk to Team Skull." I took my team and we ran over toward the giant island in the sky. When we reached the entrance to the cave, steam shot out of the ground and the top of the cave.

**Basil's POV**

"You're going in there?" said Sam

"No, we're going in there." I said.

"Let's get climbing." said Summer.

I walked into the cave. It was so hot. I felt every part of my body sting, as if it was fire.

"How far do you think it will be before we get to the top." said Summer.

"As long as it takes." I said. I heard a distant roar in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Sam and Summer looked around.

"Hear what?" Summer asked.

"Nothing...never mind." I continued walking through the tunnel. Fire Pokémon ignored us. They looked as though they were trying to get away from something. But what? What could they be running away from?

"What is it with all of these guys, is everyone ok? No one is fighting us." Sam asked.

"You suddenly into fighting? Since when?" I asked.

"Since...does it really matter?" He said

"It matters to me." I said

"Why does it matter?" He said. Summer's ears were beginning to droop in annoyance.

"WHO CARES?" We all became silent.

I bumped into a storage rock. I looked at it carefully; I found a seed inside the pouch.

"Hey look, it's a reviver seed." Summer said.

"I'll hold on to this...I mean we got Sam." Sam pouted.

"I am not like that." I opened my mouth to say something else but it was silence by a faint roar in the distance.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!" My dog like ears perked up.

"Did you hear that? It's that roar I heard from before." Summer sank down next to Sam.

"It's a huge giant Pokémon or something if we heard it roar from here." Summer whispered.

"Are you going to wuss out now that we are so close?" I said this, knowing that she would spite up in spirit.

"Oh Ya, watch me find the treasure first." She ran up the last stairs, leading to a giant plateau.

"Look at me, I'm gunner get the treasure first." A loud roar emanated from behind her. Her happy facial expression turned to fear and anxiety. A colossus monster, stood behind her.

"Summer RUN!" I shouted. She ran over toward me, but fell short. The monster was still chasing her.

"I-I-Its Groudon...now we are in for it." Sam stuttered.

"YOU! TRESSPASSERS ARE NOT PREMITTED HERE! LEAVE NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF FOGBOUND LAKE'S GAUDIAN!" The voice sent chills up my spine. As I got in fighting stance, I was certain that if I wanted to live, I would have to give it my all.

***Meanwhile* (Back with Team Skull)**

"This guy is totally creeping me out." said the zubat.

"Ya boss I think we should just go...Team Firestar is getting to the treasure first." Said the koffing.

"Let's use our knock out combo attack so we can just go." Said the Skunk tank.

Wiggly Tuff danced around with his perfect apple. He turned around to look at the group of Pokémon.

"What's the matter friendly friends? Why are you looking at me like that?" The Pokémon surrounded Wiggly Tuff.

"TAKE THIS!" Wiggly Tuff was blasted with an enormous stench.

***Meanwhile* (With the other apprentices and Chatot)**

"Look this was the statue I was telling you about." The apprentices stood around the statue in awe.

"Do you know where they went next?" Sunflora asked

"I saw them run that way. I also saw Wiggly Tuff here." Corphish ran toward the floating island in the sky.

"You saw him run in here!" Chatot squealed.

"Yes. I'm also ninety-percent sure that Team Firestar is there too." Corphish said.

"Well let's go. We need to find them." Chatot lead the ground into the steamy cave.

"Hey Chatot." Chatot was running beside everyone else, although I'm not sure why considering he should be flying.

"What?" His short raspy breaths could be defined as tired.

"Do you know anything about Groudon?" Sunflora asked politely

"Of course I do...I know that if anyone would be stupid enough to fight Groudon, their life would be over, ending."

"Really?" Said Loudred.

"Yes, a colossus Pokémon that big is big enough to wipe out everything on the plant...no challenge."

"That's incredible; I hope I never have to find out what power he really has." The guild continues running up the steam cave.

"Yes." Suddenly a sound unlike anything else, rung throughout the cave.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"D-did you hear that?" Chatot struggled to take another step.

"Ch-Chatot are you scared?" Sunflora chuckled.

"N-no...We shall prevail...let's continue." Chatot sprinted off farther into the depths of the cave.

"HOORAY!" The other Pokémon ran after him, determined to make it to the top of the plateau.

***Back with our heroes* Summer's POV**

"Summer, what we do." I looked back at Basil who was already in battle position.

"We have to fight him; at the end of the day it's going to be either us or him." I shouted.

"I don't know, maybe he can be reasoned with." Sam said while walking toward the giant Pokémon. I looked over at Sam with a "wtf" look.

"What?" I walked over toward him and punched his arm.

"FOCUS!" I turned back toward the giant Pokémon.

"I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake. Leave Now."

"Look you got us all wrong, see we are an exploration team and-" Groudon roared louder.

"LEAVE NOW! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" I backed away slowly.

"I'm not going to back down now...not when we are so close." I walked forward with my heat and energy, my checks sparking.

I charged at the Groudon and jumped onto him gigantic belly.

"Sam, Basil, combine an attack!" I shocked the Groudon but it didn't seem to do anything.

Sam and Basil backed away. Basil made a huge aura sphere and shot it toward the colossus monster. Sam used a fire spine that circled the aura sphere.

"Summer jump off!" I quickly jumped off. I thunder shocked the attack and iron tailed it into groudon's body. The Pokémon backed away slowly. I held my breath waiting to see what he would do next. The Pokémon seemed to just sit there. Its eyes closed, its breathing still.

"I-Is it-" The Pokémon fizzled and fazed. Basil closed his eyes.

"There isn't an aura...either its dead or it's not real." Basil chuckled.

"We haven't been fighting an actual Pokémon...its fake." I looked out at the Pokémon, in the blink of an eye it disappeared.

"I AM THE GAURDIAN OF FOGBOUD LAKE!" A blinding white light came out of nowhere. A creature will yellow hair, a red ruby in the middle of her head. Her blue body levitated off the floor.

"Y-You're the guardian of Fogbound lake?" The creature came towards me.

"I will steal your memories if you don't leave now. All of the exploration teams that have come here, I have wiped their memories because they wanted the treasure of this place." There really was a treasure, how exciting. I just want to scream in joy. Sam quickly jumped in.

"We...We don't want your treasure we just can to get answers." Sam's face was full of terror, probably thinking about what would happen if the guardian wasn't so kind. Uxie walked over toward Sam and I became defensive if anything should go wrong.

"What is your question?" He pointed toward me.

"This is my partner, she thinks she knows this place but she can't seem to remember...and she may have been human. Do you remember her?" I backed away afraid of what she may say next.

"I don't know your friend, no human has ever come here. As for the memories I can only wipe them of this place, I am sorry if I am of no assitance." She said in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry...I guess we will be going now." We slowly backed away to go back to our camp, when we were stopped.

"I-I will not take your memories, but you have to promise me you will not say anything about this place." Sam slowly nodded his head.

"Come with me." Uxie walked away into the depths of the cave. I was unsure if we should trust this Pokémon.

"I think we should trust her." I looked over, Basil doesn't normally trust people that well, so I guess I should trust him at his word.

I followed Uxie into the cave. A lake covered the entire area. I smiled this was so cool.

"I-" I suddenly heard a loud noise behind us. I saw Wiggly Tuff running up the platue. His face was same as ever...happy. He waddled around the cave with such curiosity.

"Fun...look at you...pretty, shiny." Wiggly Tuff was up in Uxie's face.

"Who is this pe-" I jumped into help the guild master.

"He is our guildmaster." Uxie sighed.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"I think, here they come now." I looked behind me to see the entire guild waiting outside the cave.

"This is our guild."

"I-I won't take your memories. But you have to promise me you will never speak of this place." WigglyTuff walked up to Uxie.

"I swear that we will never say a word about this to anyone." A glowing light shined behind us.

"This is my treasure." A green light glowed below the water. What was it?

"Is that a time gear?" Sam asked.

"It is...my greatest treasure." I looked at the gear. It had a soft green glow that illuminated the whole water. There was a geyser shooting out of the water. It glow purple and pink.

"It's beautiful." Basil walked toward me.

"We have to come back here really soon." He took my paw in his. I looked around to see Sam on the other end of the cave, far away from us.

"Sam." I called out his name but he seemed to ignore me. I walked over to him.

"Hey what's the matter?" I he looked at me.

"It's nothing..." I was so done with his nothingness attitude and I grabbed his hand and walked back over to Basil.

"Just shut up and watch this with me." Basil, Sam and I all stood together, holding hands and watching this beautiful sight. My heart raced when I would look at the time gear, it was exciting to me. Why did it feel so familiar?

"Ok guys, it's time to go back home." I heard the guildmaster call. As much as I hated leaving this beautiful place, it would be alright with me. I would be back one day...eventually. Even though I didn't want to leave, I put on a happy cheer.

"HOORAY!" We walked out of the cave. I turned back for one final glance, I saw Uxie with a relieved face. We started the walk back home.

***Back with Team Skull***

"Ugh...we got ruffed up." Koffing and Zubat groaned.

"WigglyTuff is so strong...no wonder everyone is scared of him." said the Koffing in the raspy voice.

"Ya...but this isn't the end... we will be back." Skunk tank whispered, trying to contain his energy.

"How is this not the end? I'm so tired." Zubat pushed himself up with his wings before he collapsed back to the floor.

"Well as so as you help me up...we will go back." Skunk tank shuffled his body up to stand on his paws.

"Let's go back boys." Skunk tank carried his friends on his back toward Treasure town.

**Ok I am going on Hiatus soon...just saying...**


	11. Allusions and Illusions

**Author's Note: Hey people! Chapter 11! how great is that!****  
**

"What do you mean another Time Gear has been stolen!?" Basil shouted across the room at Chatot.

"Its just as I said another Time Gear was stolen!" Chatot chirped. The guildmaster's face full of sadness; as well as the rest of the guild members. Bidoof struggled to get out a word. His beaver teeth chattering. He was tripping over his words like a frozen child.

"W-was it the one Uxie was gaurding?" Basil quickly looked at Chatot. Basil's stare was intent on finding answers. He was a person that would protect and possibly give his own life to protect another person. I held my breath waiting for Chatot to answer.

"Fortunately,it was not I just-" Basil quickly cut him off. I looked over at Basil, hoping he wouldn't say anymore.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing we have to-" Basil's calm state was beginning to crumble. I grabbed Basil's paw, trying to coax him into not making another outburst.

"That is enough outburst from you! We can't do anything at the moment and that is just something your going to have to accept." Basil emanated a low growl, I looked over to see him clenching his teeth and his paws in a fist.

"We should be protecting the Time Gears, and protecting the people behind it. You can't just say this is unimportant!" Basil shouted, the room became a still quiet. I could hear low breathing in the room.

"We can't! But if anyone has any information, please contact Officer Magnizone." Basil growled, slamming his fist onto the table in front of him.

"I don't want to just sit by and wait for someone to get hurt!" Basil yelled. He broke away from my hand and left the room. An immediate silence and whispers followed after a few moments.

"Basil wait!" I yelled out to him. He ran off and into our room. I ran after him to try to calm him down. I walked into our room to see Basil sitting on the straw bed. His body facing away from him, cradling his knees in a protective state.

"Now is not a good time, love." I stopped in the doorway.

"Ya, but what's with you, you never act that way." Basil stood up and turned to me, his red eyes locking with mine. His emotion hit me like a ton of bricks, his feelings passing through me.

"The time gears are very important, they keep the balance in this world. The people behind them risk their lives to keep the balance. The person stealing the time gears will probably stop at nothing to get them, even if it means killing them in the process." I walked closer to him grabbing his paw and squeezing it slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, but another voice came.

"You protect the people who are important, the people who make a difference in your life." I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. He stood there looking down at the floor.

"You protect the ones you love, because its the right thing to do." Sam walked closer to us, stopping next to me as he spoke.

"In that single moment, you would be willing to give up your life, your chances just to see the one you love happy." Sam brought his eyes up to mine, I began to feel nervous, and slowly backed away from him. I squeezed Basil's paw tighter, waiting for him to say something. Sam looked at me hurt, and slowly began to back out of the room.

"I understand you Basil." Sam whispered as he left the room. I started walking back in front of Basil. I looked up at him, as his eyes looked down at me.

"I can't give up trying to save them." Basil closed his eyes.

"You don't have to, and I will always be there to help you." He brought his hand up to my face.

"I know you will. Thank you." He kissed my forehead as I smiled.

"You ok? You really don't have to work today if you don't want to...I can just tell Chatot that your-"

"It's cool, besides, I get to hang out with you." I smiled slightly in thought.

"Ok then, whenever your ready."

"Lets go love. We have work to do." He said as he nudged me out the door.

**Basil's POV**

I went to the ladder. I looked around, allowing Summer to climb the ladder first. She was about half way up the ladder when I started up after her. I heard a piercing scream, shattering the air like a whip. I held my ears with my paws maintaining balance on the ladder, but Summer fell on top of me. The back of her head slammed into the front of my face, causing me to slam onto the floor.

"Ugh, my ears are ringing." I heard Summer say. She sat up rubbing the back of her head. She quickly turned around, apologizing to me. I sat up, listening to her tell me how sorry she was. She didn't have to be.

"I'm so sorry love. I didn't mean to fall on you its just-" I leaned in to kiss her. Her apology quickly turned quiet. She smiled back moving her blond hair behind her ear.

"Its ok, don't be sorry about anything, you didn't do anything wrong." She looked down at me, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt your head." She said, slight guilt could be heard in her voice. She looked away from me.

"I'm more worried about you." I said.

"Aw, your adorable." She said to me, leaning her head on mine.

"But then there is you." I said closing the gap between us. I heard Sam clear his voice, as Summer pulled away and stood up. I'll finish the moment later. I looked over at Sam, way to ruin the moment.

"What Sam?" I looked up as he pointed to Loudred. I looked over to see his teal blue body red in the face from yelling.

"DIGGLET! COME BACK DIGGLET!" I walked over toward him, the rumbling on the ground could be felt.

"What's the matter with Digglet?" Sam asked, I smiled as I looked off in Summer's direction. She looked back at me and gave me a heartfelt smile.

"Digglet never leaves his post, it is very rare that he gets stumped. I asked him who that visitor was, and he just took off." I looked back at the ladder, hearing a burrow noise.

"He's HERE!" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Who is?" He squealed in excitement.

"DUSKNOIR!" Everyone in the guild stopped, and they all turned their attention toward the door. Their heads turned as if in beaker of a lighthouse. They all whispered in excitement, although I didn't understand why.

"Oh Yippe! The great Dusknoir is here, he's super smart and brave." I heard Sunflora squeal from across the room.

"He's a one man team, the best explorer ever..." Bidoof said while going into complete shock of what he was saying.

This Pokémon, a graceful, wise leader among my friends had walked into the room with such stride, such power. I was star stuck.

He spoke in a deep voice, the kind that sends chills up your spine.

"I'm looking for your guildmaster." A pink fluffy ball walked out of the room. WigglyTuff was considerably smaller than Dusknoir but the two were a fanaminal pair. These two great explorers talked as if they were old friends, catching up on all the explorations they had been on.

"I heard that your guild went on an exploration. Did you guys solve the mystery of Fogbound Lake?" WigglyTuff bit his lip, I held my breath hoping that he would not show our secret.

"No...we didn't find anything...a complete disappointment." Dusknoir scanned WigglyTuff for an answer.

"Oh...but surely a great and famous guild as great as yours must have found something?" I could hear WigglyTuff's slight giggle.

"Ya, we searched everywhere, but unfortunately, we couldn't find anything. The mystery of Fog Bound Lake was just too hard." Dusknoir looked down, on his face, a slight smile.

"Ok...I will be in town for a while, so if you or your guild needs anything, all you need is ask." Dusknoir turned, and left out the ladder. Everyone paused in a moment of silence before we started moving again.

"Ok everyone go on with your normal buisness..." I heard WigglyTuff sing.

"Oh my god I can't believe DUSKNOIR IS HERE! YIPPPPEEEEE! Sunflora squealed as she headed for the door.

"Who is Dusknoir?" Sunflora quickly stopped in her tracks and immediately charged at Sam.

"You don't know who Dusknoir is!?" Sam scratched the back of his neck. His face a bright red, in embarrassment.

"N-no" Sunflora punched his arm.

"He is the greatest explorer of our time. He is a one man team, THE ULTIMATE EXPLORER!" Sam looked at her in awe. Like he had never seen a great explorer before.

"Ok, Sunflora can I have Sam back, we have to go." Summer said sheepishly

"Oh...ok." She gestured to the door and we left. We grabbed a job and headed out the door and headed for the town. Summer stopped our team at the base of the guild.

"Ok we'll pick up some stuff from the market and then we'll head out OK guys." She said as these two boys ran past us.

"Hey...where you boys off to in such a hurry?" The boys stopped in their tracks. They turned to see me and I recongized who they were in a instance. It was Azumaril and his older brother Marill.

"Oh its you guys. Thanks again for saving us! We were on our way to the beach. Someone said that they saw our item on the beach and we are on our way to go get it." The brothers ran off before I could say another word.

"Oh well...good luck." I heard Summer say quietly. It was nice to see those boys so bright and cheerful especially after the Drowsee incident.

"Let's go, we have work to do." I said. We continued walking through Treasure town, and as I looked down at the town, I spotting a familiar figure by the shop. It was Dusknoir, talking to the Kalceom brothers.

Sam quickly started up a conversation with him. I turned to be startled by the Kacleom.

"HIYA! What would you like from us today?" I looked through the glass windows, a couple of gummies, apples and orbs. Nothing too special, or unusual.

"Um...Actually I don't want anything." I backed away from the counter, slightly looking over my shoulder to see Summer talking to Dusknoir. I slowly walked behind Summer, putting my hands on her shoulder as she talked.

"So, we work at the guild. We are team Firestar." Summer smiled happily at him.

"Oh that's wonderful. Well I guess-" We heard screaming and heavy panting coming toward us.

"They took it, The took it!" Azurmarill screamed, tears streaming down his face, as he cried into his brother's chest.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked politely.

Marill looked down at the floor, he gave Summer a paper with writing on it. She looked at the paper and passed it to me.

"What? You expect me to know how to read that?" I shook my head and read the paper outloud.

"Thought you were going to find you item? Well you can't because I have it. If you want it so bad come to the Amp Plains and get it back." I stopped.

"Any way you look at it, that's a ransom note!" Sam shouted. I turned to the boys.

"Don't even think about going there, if anything we can handle it!" Sam yelled.

I ran off toward the square, but someone grabbed my paw, holding me back.

"Will you help us, you did last time...as if you knew that we would need it..." His crying eyes red and puffy from his tears. I looked over at Summer, she had already told me that she had this sence about events. I believed her even before we were dating.

"Um, my girlfriend just happened to see it in a dream, she is the real hero." The two boys looked at her in awe. I looked around to see Dusknoir a sudden perk on his face.

"Did you say a dream?" His voice sent a odd chill up my spine. Something seemed off, but what?

"Ya, it kinda helped them out...I really don't like to talk about it." I felt bad, I knew she didn't like to be put on the spot like that.

"Well that's great, now go help these boys." Dusknoir crossed a small smile on his face.

"Oh, ok we'll be back soon." She grabbed my hand, running off in the direction. I turned to see Sam sigh and follow us close behind.

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

The dirt path to the Amp plains was far. I looked up into the sky to see purple and pink streaks of lighting filling the sky. Sometimes both streaks would hit together to make a blue streak in the sky.

Looking through the plains, I see the yellow grass, the thunder stones we pass as we walk along side them. I picked one up, scanning the lighting bolt insignia on the side. I turned to Summer, and stopped her from walking.

"Ever thought of using one of these? Could come in handy later." Summer turned toward me, watching the stone intensely.

"No...what is it?" I held it out to her. She was about to touch it, when Basil swatted it out of my hand.

"What the hell are you doing!? Thats a thunderstone...you evovle when you touch it." Summer shrank back down to her spot and tilted her head, her bangs hanging to the side.

"Evolve?" Basil sighed.

"Its when your body changes from one form to the next...some by level others by stones. Your state now is one that needs a stone to evolve. Its your decision on whether you want to evolve but..." Basil looked to the ground.

"I like you just the way you are." I literally barfed in my mouth trying not to hack on his corny lines. I looked over at Summer to see her blush, she's a girl I don't blame her for liking his words. Basil has always had that about him. I wish I could find a way with words like he does. If I could maybe things would be different.

"Aww, thats sweet." She said as she kissed his cheek. Basil's face turned red. I rolled my eyes, still trying to discard the thoughts about them. I looked to see him smile, a genuine smile that I had rarely ever seen him with. This was his true self, he never felt like this before;I could tell, it was written all over his face. This smile, was it love? Was he truely in love with her? My heart sank, all I had ever wanted was to be with her, but seeing him happy...I assume that at the end of the day, them being together is the right thing...even if I'm not happy, I had to make that choice.

"Sam, are you ok?" I looked up to see Summer look back at me. I smiled back. I felt my chest become tight, trying to find the words to say.

"Ya, just thinking." She simply shrugged her shoulders, and turned around, bumping into Basil, who was slightly in front of her. He turned back and picked her up of the ground.

"What did you stop for?" Basil simply turned and pointed to the item.

"Is that the item?" The item looked like a child's rattle, the one that you get as your first toy as a child.

"I guess so...lets get it and take it back." A white flash blinded me, I shut my eyes, shielding them from the incredible light.

"Ugh! Its so bright!" The white light blinded me.

**Meanwhile back at Treasure Town...**

"I can't believe that they helped you like that...talk about a helping hand." Dusknoir said alittle amazed at that quick accomplishment Team Firestar had made.

"Ya, I hope that they make it back here soon! I can't believe they are helping us again, they went to Amp Plains this time..." Dusknoir's eye widened, his smile quickly faded.

"What time of year is it?" The brothers looked over at Dusknoir alittle strange, didn't he already know what time of year it was?

"Um, it's the start of Summer...the warmest season." Dusknoir eye was practically popping out of his head.

"Oh, I have to go, Team FireStar is in grave danger!" Dusknoir charged in the direction until he was out of sight.

"What just happened?" The Kacleom brothers said scratching their head." Azumaril sat on the side of the road

"I hope that their ok.." Marill sat beside his brother, cradling him in his arms.

"I know they will." Marill said, reassuring his younger brother.

**Back with our heroes Basil's POV**

The light had finally dimmed on the open plain. I looked before me to see a fleet of Luxio and Shinx. A lone Luxray stood, his electricity surging down his black body to the tips of his blue toes. I moved in front of Summer, on guard of anything that may happen.

"Why have you come!?" The Luxray moved closer toward me. I moved my hands in a position in case I would have to use a Aura Sphere.

"Look we're not here to start trouble we just came because-" The lone leader, roared.

"LEAVE NOW!" I slowly backed away pushing Summer backwards towards Sam.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we just-" Luxray walked closer to us, his electricity growing stronger. I turned to Summer, Her cheeks crackling, as if a test in strength.

"Leave, or suffer the consequences!" I readied myself, this was going to be a fight.

"Basil, there's no way he is going to listen to you. Fight, or Flight?" I heard Sam say, to be honest, there was now way I was going to be able to take on all of this tribe. A fight for an item, ya right. Suddenly, I felt a wind brush against my fur. A flash of yellow. I saw Summer leap into battle, what was she thinking?

"WAIT!" I said leaping forward in after her, trying to keep distance from all the Luxio and Shinx.

"Sam! Create a Barrier!" I yelled, I turned to see Sam create a wall of fire, making the Shinx shrink back in fear of being burned.

"Great! Be ready to bolt when I say the word!" Sam gave me a reassuring nod. I ran through the mob of Shinx and Luxio, trying to find the sole thing I was searching for...Summer. I could see giant sparks and flashes in the distance, seeing a crowd around the ledge of the canyons. Rocks falling around it as the fight raved on. I ran through the crowd, jumping up trying to catch a glimpse. I could hear the battle cries of my love, as I was running to be by her side.

"Summer!" I yelled, finally bursting through the crowd. Summer and Luxray in a heated battle, trying to see who would come out on top. Summer and Luxray, electricity locked. The leader, growling and pushing his electric output to his max. Summer, intensely growling back. I looked to see lighting clashing in the middle of the two. Summer quickly looked to me.

"Get the item!" I ran, trying to find that item...was it really worth it? Probably not. I went to pick up the item, when I heard a growl. I looked back spotting a Shinx trying to over take me, prying its claws into my left arm. It ripped away from me, it's fangs bared.

"Ugh!" I yelped, gripping my arm. I perked up my ears to hear growling, looking around I could see I was surrounded. I only had moments to think, but what could repel them? I thought of Summer, but where would she find time to do that? I mean she was fighting the leader... Sam as a last resort? I yelled out.

"SAM! GET OVER HERE, NOW!" I felt a quick blaze, and Sam appeared behind me.

"Woah! That's a lot of Shinx and Luxio!" Sam unleashed a blaze pushing back the tribe. I quickly thought of a action.

"Use flamethrower!" I unleashed aura spheres, circling them around us. As the Flame hit them, the color changed from blue to a flamed red. Using my concentration I swirled them tightly around us. The new heat surrounding the balls was hard to control.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sam looked at me, shocked. His talking was ruining my concentration, shooting off the balls of light in a direction,hitting most of the tribe in the process.

I suddenly felt tired, an uncontrolled sence of drowning? I fell to my knees, lacking air in my lungs. I felt like I was being suffocated, my lungs burning, I felt like I was drowning underwater. I suddenly felt dizzy, but why? I felt my self slipping away, dying...no. It was a unusual feeling, like I was falling, falling into darkness, falling into a sleep.

"Basil?!" I heard my name, struggling to keep my eyes open, I was losing the fight to stay awake, I could see a yellow blur before my sleep finally consumed me.

**Sam's POV**

I looked behind me in shock. Basil single handedly took out the entire tribe, I looked back at him. His eyes glossy, his breathing short and raspy. His whole facial expression had changed. He fell to the floor, his face in a panic, a cry for help.

"Basil?!" I heard Summer yell, her gaze breaking from the Luxray. Her face that was once full of confidence was now in a state of shock. She quickly stopped the battle, being shocked by the electricity of Luxray, she didn't seem to care, she quickly flashed beside Basil. She kneeled down beside him, cradling him in her arms.

The Luxray looked away, seeing the fight was now over. I looked down, what happened? He had been fine a few moments ago. I looked to see Summer, looking up at me, her eyes pleading, begging for me to help her. I didn't know what to say.

"Sam...please...what happened?" Her eyes, filling with tears at every word. I tried to think of the words to say, not finding anything to come to mind. In the corner of my vision, I could see the Luxray, charging for one attack. I payed no mind to it, I looked over at Summer, her head hunched over Basil, her hiccups in muffled tears.

"Its...ok...your gunna...your gunna be ok..." Her tears spilling over him. I couldn't help but feel a scene of guilt...the poor girl. I could feel my heart breaking

"I promise." She looked up at me, tears running down the side of her face. I walked past her, no longer wanting to see her cry. My heart breaking just from the sight of it. As I walked past her, she grabbed my leg. I looked at the ground.

"Sam...please." I looked up the Luxray now ready to attack. I looked on, knowing that I had to protect them...protect them, because they were the ones who make a difference, because they were important, because I love them. I quietly said to myself,

"I will." As the Luxray shot a bolt of lighting, seeing as how it was too big, fighting the urge with my flame,

_Come on Sam! You have to fight! You have to win. Don't let this be the end for you... Survive, even when all seems down, even when all seems... lost._

"NO!" I closed my eyes, hiding from the blinding light. I felt the fire swirl and the light break. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dusknoir in front of me. Had he got between the attacks?

"LUXRAY! These people don't mean any harm, I understand you were hurt, but hurting these people isn't the right thing to do!" The Luxray backed away his head slowly nodding. In a quick flash of light he was gone. Dusknoir turned back to us, I saw him kneel before Basil, Summer was fiercely guarding him, not allowing anyone to touch him.

"No, don't touch him. Nobody touch him." Summer cried, her tears flowing freely. Dusknoir stopped, his face now a different domineer.

"Just let me see." He reached out to touch him, but was shocked. Summer stood up, her face falling.

"I said, don't touch him." I turned back. A dark pulsing sensation, I turned back, her electricity completely out in the open, was see herself?

"Hey, are you ok?" I said to be suddenly blasted by electricity. I fell to the floor, the electricity still pulsing through me.

"Agh! I just want to help!" I screamed. I opened my eyes, struggling to get up. I stood up, still facing her.

"Look at yourself Summer, this isn't you...this isn't what you want, you want to help Basil...let us help you." I looked at her face, her electricity beginning to fade back. I could see it now, her face her eyes...the ones that were once brown eyes were now a dark red.

"Ok..." Her eyes changed back. Tears falling. Dusknoir slowly went to Basil, slowly picking him up. He began walking home, I grabbed the rattle running after him. I looked back to see Summer walking behind us. I stopped to talk to her, as she walked slowly.

"Look, lets go and take care of Basil...I'm sure he'll want to see you when he wakes up." She didn't say anything.

"I know..." Summer faced away from me. The next question she asked me peirced my heart, how could she ever think this.

Sam, do you think I'm a bad person?" I thought for a moment...don't say anything you will regret later.

"No, your a amazing person...I wouldn't be able to do anything if you weren't here...remember that." I said walking away after Dusknoir. I looked back to see Summer walking behind me.

**Summer's POV**

I walked up the guild stairs, my heart feeling heavy. I was thinking about Basil, he was fine on minute and gone the next. I couldn't find myself to think about anything but him. I looked amoung the faces of the guild, surprised as they were, they were not surprised.

"What happened?" Too be honest, I didn't even know. I was just worried something horrible happened to him. I saw him go down, and I felt a sence of dread, loss. I don't know, what to do...without him I feel lost. I walked into our room, Basil sleeping on his bed. I looked at him, almost crying at the sight.

"Basil..." I walked toward him, sitting beside his bed waiting for him to wake up, to show me, he was still with me.

"I gave the item to the boys, they were sad to hear about Basil." I didn't turn my head. I just starred at Basil.

"Ya...well thats what happens when you don't think before you act." I ran into battle for those boys, and this was the result...Basil in a weird coma. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am to him, I just miss even the thought of us being seperated is horrible.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything." Sam said encouraging words, following me into our room.

"It is, I should have been a better leader and protected you." I felt like I was going to break down. I was going to go into a mental state.

"Your a great leader...without you I would-" I didn't want to hear him anymore, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Sam, please just go, come back in a little while...now is not the time." I heard the footsteps leave the room, I sighed, I didn't want to be mean to Sam, I just can't deal with this right now.

"Basil...my love, please be ok."

**Basil's POV**

I'm in a room, a dark room. I looked around to notice I was in a corner, I looked to see their was two other corners. Summer was in one, and then Sam in the other.

"Where am I?" I said walking toward the middle of the room. I stopped, as if stuck there. I looked at Sam, his body fading into the darkness. I looked back to see Summer was still there. I fought, to try and get to her. I could hear voices, whispers in my ears as I ran.

"She lied to you, she is going to hurt you, she never cared about you, she is waiting to stomp on your heart and ripe you to pieces." I stopped running, how could anyone say such a thing about her. I ran to her, my paw out streched to her, she was mear inches from me, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Summer, come on!" She looked over at me, a creepy looking smirk on her face, that was not the person I had grown to love, I loved her because of her personality, she was funny but she had the courage to continue even if I couldn't she was brave and strong and I knew that she would do anything for me... but the voices seemed to say something else...they were wrong right? She wouldn't hurt me...she just wouldn't.

"She would never hurt me! She loves me!" The darkness spoke to me.

"She's waiting for the right moment to strike...you wouldn't play the game without getting to know the players right?" The words frustrated me.

"Stop with your lies! She doesn't play me, your wrong." I was beginning to feel trapped.

"How could she, she is too busy playing with someone else." I felt my heart sink, it was unbelievable, she wouldn't do that to me... right?

"No! She wouldn't, even if she did with who?" A single image played in my mind, the one person...would he do that to me?

"Who do you think? He's been eyeing your girlfriend since he met her...think about it." I tried to think, my mind clouded and fuzzy.

"Sam would never! I don't believe you when you say that." The darkness was silent.

"WELL!?" I yelled out, expecting a answer.

"Don't trust Sam, watch out...you can't trust either of them...and its slowly coming to an end for you and Summer, as much as you don't want to, you'll have to let her go." I don't believe any of this.

"What the hell are you talking about, as long as our love is strong it will never end." I could feel myself sinking, into the darkness.

"You trust her too much, even when its clear...its going to get to you in the end." I felt the tips of my paws sinking in a dark goo, I looked over at the corner that Summer was in, smiling happily as I sank.

"Hey, what's going on?" The darkness said one last thing to me.

"You don't believe me now, but remember what I said." With those last words, I sank into darkness.

**Summer's POV**

I looked at Basil, his eyes beginning to open. I gasped, and let out a sigh of relief. I hugged him, not even giving him a chance to register what was going on.

"I was so worried about you." I cried into his chest, I didn't want to let him go, in fear of being seperated again. He hugged me back tightly, hushing me.

"Uh...How long was I out?" I sat on his lap, and looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"Couple of hours..." He scratched the back of his head.

"That...was insane." Basil laughed, then kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ok? Do you feel ok? Is there absolutly anything I can get you? I'll be right back!" I stood up to leave but he grabbed my wrist, not allowing me to leave.

"Why do you care so much? I'm ok, look at me." I pushed him back down on his straw bed.

"Well, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." I stopped, those words, I never even wanted to picture them. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Basil quickly became quiet.

" Woaw, I'm so sorry love, its just...It's ok, I'm sorry, I guess I overdid it today with that move" I cried harder, trying not to just over do it myself.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault, if I hadn't-" He inturrupted ne, not wanting to hear me feel sorry for myself. I felt instantly calm, listening to his words.

"I over did it...don't be sorry, I should have known my limits...sorry I scared you." I felt a slight scene of guilt. I looked into his red eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Well don't, I can't replace someone like you." I say leaning on him.

"I don't expect you too." I smiled as he stroked my hair. I shifted my position to lay comfortably in his arms. He whispered in my ear. I felt myself slip away of all emotions, becoming calmer in his arms. I felt like I was falling asleep. I felt so safe, so warm. I never wanted to leave.

"I love you..." I felt him kiss my head as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Back at Fogbound Lake**

"I-I knew I shouldn't have trusted them...I should have taken their memories when I had the chance." Uxie said

"No one told me about this place, I have know about this for a long time." The grovyle, inched closer to the Time Gear.

"Don't take it." Uxie shrieked.

"I have to for all of us." Grovyle said, taking the Gear. The area turned grey, Uxie ran in fear out of the cave.

"You have doomed us all!" Uxie said, her face quievering with fear.

"Hmph. I wouldn't have it any other way." Grovyle eminated a low chuckle, looking up at the forest with his hazel eyes. With the Time gear in hand, he ran off.

"Now to get the others." Grovyle said. It ran, concealing itself in the forest, off to find the other time gears.

**Like...Hate... keep reading...reviews are loved.**


	12. A Battle for the Time Gears

**Authors Note: Hey Party People! We hit the 10,000 view mark... and 100th reviews!**

**Summer's POV **

"I need you to tell me, what you know about yourself." Dusknoir looked at me, his eye scanning me, waiting for a answer. It made my body tingle, just thinking about it. Did he seriously have to have a answer.

"I don't know too much about myself, all I know is my name!" Dusknoir shook his head.

"No, yesterday when you were about to help those boys, your boyfriend meantioned something about dreams? This fasinates me...so tell me, how do you have these dreams?" He seemed to really want a answer, a little out of the ordianary for me... but he did just save us...I went to speak but Sam jumped in.

"She see things when she touches object and people, then she either sees something connected to the past of future." I glared over at Sam, it was not his place to be giving out my life. I looked over to see him shrink into the sand we were standing on. His face turning a bright red.

"Really?" I said facing him, he looked back at me.

"Sorry." I looked back at Dusknoir, he looked at Sam, then back at me.

"What did you say your name was again?" I thought no mind to just tell him my name.

"Summer." I said simply, but did I notice it just now or did Dusknoir have a slight smile on his face.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Basil asked wrapping his arms around my waist. Dusknoir smile faded, I'm sure that noone noticed that right? Right?

"Um...no. I'm sorry, but I do know that you ability is that of which we call Dimensional scream." I finally had a answer to something I had been searching for...but how did he know what this was? I wasn't even sure if that was even a real ability.

"What the hell is that?" I said, as Basil moved his paw over my mouth to keep me from swearing.

"Its a ability, the user, that's you, touches a object or person and it makes them dizzy before reality gives them a glimpse of events that have happened in the future or past." I finally had a name for this stupid thing, it was starting to give me a headache.

"Dimensional Scream?" Dusknoir nodded his head. I closed my eyes, trying to take in all this information.

"Its useful, you have no idea." Basil gripped me tighter, I opened my eyes as Sam was trying not to jump in joy.

"Well, I guess that's everything, thanks Dusknoir." I turned to leave, but heard a screeching sound in the air above. I looked up to see the Pelippers flying above us. I saw them flying in a circular motion, something I had rarely seen him do. I looked back to see Sam's face turn pale, giving a slow nod. Sam got on all fours, something I had rarely seen him do. He ran in the direction of the guild, Basil left go of my waist, I turned back to ask what was going on, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to his chest. His hand crept down my back, picking me up and sprinting across the beach. I turned in place to see Dusknoir walking right behind us.

I felt the wind brush against my face, feeling the sun as Basil ran up the stairs. The Pelipper were still flying around in the sky...what was happening to this world? Basil jumped down into the hole of the guild, he puts me down, smiling.

"Sorry I picked you up like that...we just had to be here quickly and well...ya." I shook my head.

"Its ok...but do you know why we're here?" Basil shook his head.

"We're here because something is wrong, we all needed to be here...immidiately." Sam said.

"Oh...well what's so important?" Just as I said that, WigglyTuff walked out of his room.

"I have a important announcment...its about the Time Gears...the one from FogBound Lake has been stolen." I clenched my fists. I was angry. I looked at Basil to see he was just as angry. Looking around the room, I saw all the faces of all the guild members. Most of them didn't even have a clear emotion. They just stood there, motionless.

"Oh my Gosh! How is that possible!? It was well hidden!?" Sunflora said, her voice sounded shaken.

"We have to do something." Sam muttered.

"First off, who has been stealing the gears?" Officer Magnizone walked in, he was holding a piece of paper in his magnet hands.

"Uxie told us everything...this is the culprit." He held up the paper, we were all surprised to see that it was a Grovyle.

"He has been stealing the Time Gears...and he is very dangerous." Basil held his head high. He was determined to help in anyway he could.

"Can we protect the gears now?" Basil said, as the officers left the room. His arms crossed across his body.

"Yes, we know you were right, we need to protect them." Chatot said, his tone bellowing to tone.

"Damn straight...now what?" Basil said, enjoying his last few moments of victory.

"We try to purposely try to find the gears, but it will be hard because they are all hidden." Chatot squeaked. I began to wonder, maybe my Dimensional Scream could help in this situation.

"We found some locations that look suspicious, please check them out... good luck teams, here are the locations." I opened the letter... seeing they were sending us to a dessert...great...just perfect.

**Basil's POV**

"OK let's go..." She said, walking down the dirt road. I looked behind me, see the guild slowly fade from my view. I looked ahead of me seeing Sam slowly munch on a apple.

"Hungry already?" He took another bite, a smirked.

"You know it." I rolled my eyes. Grabbing the treasure back from him.

"You can't wait until we need it..." He took the bag from my hand and drank something from it. Where did he find the time to go to Splenda's café, I will never know.

"Why don't you save that until you need it." He shook his head; then he rolled his eyes.

"I'm thirsty now, so I don't have to be later." I sighed, there would be no winning with him.

"OK but don't say I didn't warn you." I said heading into the desert. We had left the soft quietness of the jungle to head into the hot desert. The tempeture spiked almost instantly.

I could felt the heat suddenly rise as we walked through the desert. It was extremely hot. I literally felt the heat of the sun run down my back. The extreme change in heat was practically unbearable. I could feel my face become flushed at the extreme temperature. I touched my blue fur to find it slightly wet...how disgusting.

I could felt that sweat beaming down my forehead. I looked around to see Summer literally crawling on the floor. Sam was happily trotting around the desert like no problem. His fur, unlike mine was dry.

"How do you keep running around like this is no big deal? I mean look at poor Summer, dying for water." Sam glanced over at her, a slight chuckle.

"Well I can't help it, I love the heat of the desert, anything except water...I hate water." I looked over at Sam to see him shudder at the thought.

I walked over to Summer, her face all red. He face, a bright red, her eyes in a daze. Her mouth looked really dry. I'm truely surprised she is still standing. She sat down, her body slumped over, making shade for her face from the direct beams of the sun.

" Ya...Uh...you need water, now...before your face gets redder than your cheeks." I picked her up, placing her on her feet.

"...water..." Damn. I picked her up, carrying her on my back. Her face was sticking to my back.

"Ok can we find water now?" I said. Sam glanced over pulling a oran berry out the treasure bag. He gave it to me.

"Give this to her, it have a bit of water in this." I shook the berry, hearing the water swish around the inside.

"You don't just have another smootie from the cafe?" He shook his head.

"I just drank the last one." I sighed. I opened her mouth, slipping a small piece of fruit in her mouth. She groaned, but at least she wasn't dying of thirst.

"I'm going to seriously die of a heat stroke...I mean ever hear of hyperthermia." She grumbled. I smiled, turning back to see a swirl vortex of quicksand. I stopped, looking for a way around them. I looked to see down my line of sight to continuously see the vortexes. I placed Summer on her feet.

"OK, so now what?" Sam said, sticking a finger into the quicksand. I turned to Summer.

"What do we do now?" She shrugged.

"I guess we go home." She turned back she one last glanced of the vortexes over her shoulder. As she started on her way home, I thought to myself.

"How could we come all this way for nothing."

"We didn't, that's one less place to look now." I smiled, oh so true that statement was. But if it wasn't here, then where? I didn't know.

It was easier to walk back, but I was just disappointed that we didn't find what we were looking for. I was puzzled, the place looked suspicious, but we still didn't have answer. The world around us it starting to go completely...insane. I feel like this is starting to drive me insane, if this person isn't stopped then our world would be completely disrupted. There is no telling what would happen.

Walking into the guild, I was surprised to see everyone else with the same results, they had also found nothing. I was puzzled, as was our leaders...what could we do now? These gears were hidden for a reason, how is this thief finding them anyway? Odd...simply odd.

**Sam's POV**

The dark of night set in pretty quickly, I could see the stars outside my window. I was looking every night now, at the stars...hoping for a answer to my problem. I can't believe this is happening to us, what's the right thing to do?

Basil wants to protect? We can't even find the time gears, how are we supposed to do anything? We can't even find the damn things, let alone if that thief shows up.

Summer stood beside me, watching the stars.

"What if we can't find the gears? What if they are all stolen? What will happen?" To be honest, I wasn't sure, I could only go off of what Chatot had told us earlier.

"I guess, that since time stops and it turns grey, don't you think that everything would eventually become that? I honestly don't know Summer...I just don't know. It's only a thought...a horrible one, and I honestly hope that never happens, but if it does Pokémon are going to turn on each other, friends...family...everyone turning because of the fear of change." She looked down at the floor, a frown on her face.

"Would you?" I sat on my bed.

"Turn...no...but at the same token, I'm not sure...if I needed to survive I am not sure what I would do." She touched my arm, sending a chill up my spine. I felt my heart speed up, I feel like maybe it is time I tell her. I felt my face get red, thinking about my next words.

"Would you turn on me?" I can't even begin to describe those words that would come.

"I would leave before turning on you...seeing you get hurt at the hands of me would be crushing...to me you are a fighting spirit and flame that can't be put out, and it inspires me... you inspire me." She turned away smiling, her face getting red...I said something stupid didn't I? Yikes...just stay quiet Sam...just stay quiet. She turned toward me.

"I-" Basil walked in the room and plopped on his bed. She quickly stopped talking.

"How you guys holdin' up?" I shrugged, not sure how to answer.

"Ya, I just can't believe we didn't find anything...neither did the others." I looked beside me to see Summer was no longer there. She was writing in her journal...figures.

"Did you guys feel strange when you guys were out there...I mean besides the fact that we would die of heat." I didn't feel any different...I looked over at Basil, he seemed just as puzzled as I was.

"What do you mean, I got nothing...?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess...I felt...like I knew the place already...strange." I can honestly say she'd never been there before, so why would she know the place. Then it hit me.

"Maybe, you are some how connected to that place; kinda like Fog Bound lake." Her smile faded.

"Ya, but they didn't know anything about her...so what make's this any different?" Basil said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Summer said resting her head on her bed. Basil slept beside her, cuddling her. I sighed turning back to turn out the light. It had been awhile, as I looked at the sleeping faces of my friends.

I lay awake that night.

_"To me you are a fighting spirit and flame that can't be put out, and it inspires me... you inspire me."_

"You really do..." I closed my eyes, letting the night let me sleep.

**Summer's POV**

"Ok we're back...now what?" Said Sam. I saw the quicksand before, but there was something about it that was different. I felt like I had been here before. Is it possible there was more than meets the eye here. I stuck my hand in the quicksand, feeling it slip down and through my fingers.

"So...Who wants to go first?" I asked, the two boys stood quietly. I plan on doing this first, but I feel like having some devilish fun...

"What are you talking about?" Basil said standing in front of me, facing away from the quick sand.

"Thanks for volenterring...see ya on the other side." I said, pushing Basil backwards. His face quickly turned to a face of terror. OK, not my brightest idea, but I promise it was all in good fun...sadly.

"Hey what are you-" he screamed falling backwards. I rolled my eyes, gesturing back at Sam.

"See Ya." With that I jumped in after Basil. Sam stood there, speechless.

"Jump i-" I yelled before falling into the sand completely, being thrown to the other side of the quicksand, a hidden cave behind it. I looked up to see Basil, coughing out sand.

"What the HELL was THAT!? Are you trying to kill me!?" His voice booming throughout the cave. His glare was angry.

"What were you thinking?" I walked up to him. I touched his forehead, and chuckled.

"I was thinking that it would be funny and I was going to jump in after you." He shook his head.

"Sure...you were." He said frowning. I wasn't sure what he was trying to get at.

"What?"

"Hmph." He turned away from me mumbling. Just as I was about to say something else, Sam crashed down through the ceiling.

"AAAAHHHH! OOF!" Sam plopped on the floor, his eyes shut tight.

"I'm dead...yep...I'm dead." I rolled my eyes.

"Your not dead, get up." He brushed of the dirt, and stood up.

"Shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack, pushing Basil like that." Basil turned around.

"I swear that scared me, you have no idea." Basil mumbled.

"Well, I just wanted to have some fun." I smiled. He walked to me.

"That was more terrifying than anything." He playfully punched my shoulder. I kissed his cheek, and apologized.

"Sorry. I promise next time, I'll push Sam." Basil smiled. Sam quickly turned toward me.

"And what if your wrong?" He held his breath.

"Opps..." I chuckled.

"Oh Thanks." We all shared a laugh before turning back to the cave. I couldn't see to the other side of it. That's not going to stop me.

"Well, time to search, onward!" I yelled, running into the cave.

"Hey wait for us!" I heard Basil and Sam call as they raced in after me.

**Basil's POV**

I was scared, she pushed me, and nearly gave me a heart attack. I couldn't help but feel, like when she pushed me, I felt betrayed...like for a moment I felt like she wanted me gone...out of her life.

Could that dream really have been right? No...Its just a coincidence...right? Ugh stop over thinking this..you know in your heart she would never, and besides she jumped in after you...but what if she hadn't? Hmmm...

_She lied to you, she is going to hurt you, she never cared about you, she is waiting to stomp on your heart and rip you to pieces. _That voice rang in my head. I tried to disregard the feeling, but it wasn't going anywhere...it was stuck. I could now see a yellow paw, being waved in my face.

"Basil! Pay Attention and look!" Summer yelled. She said pointing to a lake.

"Who knew that was here?" I said. I looked around the lake, taking in the surroundings. It was nothing too special, it was just different.

"I sure as hell didn't." Sam said, his arms crossed.

"So who do you think lives here?" Sam said getting closer to the water. He shrank back when he heard a voice. I looked out at the lake. I could see a green glow in distance...could it be?

"It's a Time Gear!" Summer said running up to the water, but if there was anything I knew about these gears was that someone was guarding them.

"SUMMER WAIT!" She turned back to me, as a voice echoed throughout the cave.

"_Who dare disturbs me!?" _The voice bellowed. I saw a light leave the dark depths of the water. A light blue creature stood before us, its pink hair matched its gen. Its yellow eyes scanned the room, looking at us.

"W-who are you?" I asked. It appeared in front of me, moving across the room in a matter of seconds.

"_I am Mespirit, guardian of the Underground Lake. LEAVE NOW!" _Summer quickly spoke, lets try to avoid confrontation today...please.

"Look we aren't here to cause trouble, we came to help-" Mespirit's eyes glowed, and she yelled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! UXIE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!" Mespirit yelled.

"What!?" We all yelled in unison.

"Yes, She told me through telepathy. I know all about your ways in not keeping secrets." Summer, stood quietly. Her eyes fixated on Mespirit.

"I swear we would never-" Mespirit quickly turned toward her.

"SILENCE!" She yelled, appearing before all of us.

"THEN PROVE YOUR TRUE WORTH!" She said, getting in her battle stance.

"All three of us?" She stood waiting for us, slowly nodding her head. I was determined to stay out of this battle.

"Pass." Mespirit turned to me. He stance suddenly dropping in demeanor.

"You refuse to fight?" I motioned 'yes' with my head, sitting down on the floor and taking a deep breath.

"Then...then...you really don't mean me any harm?" I shrugged, probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Oh...well, then what happened? To Uxie I mean?" I explained that we meant her no harm, that we were trying to help the gears by providing some extra protection. She walked up to me, staring at me. My ears, pushed slightly back at the pressure.

"She was attacked by Grovyle, who is trying to steal the Time Gears..." I heard a small scuffle of rocks in the background, turning my head to see a green person, standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The figure walked into the light, revealing it was Grovyle the thief. I growled, quickly jumping in battle position.

I studied him, waiting for him to make a move. I saw a twinkle in his eye,which surprised me. He quickly appeared before me, smacking me across the face without warning. The sting of the slap hurt. I fell to the floor, growling in anger. I faced his as he continued running off toward the time gear.

"Hello Mespirit, I need that Time Gear." Mespirit shrunk back in fear. She quickly shook her head, ready to defend the Time Gear.

"Never, I will never give _you _the Time Gear." Grovyle inched closer toward her, I quickly stood up. I quickly shot out an aura sphere, unleashing all the aura spheres I could in a short amount of time.

"Don't touch the Time Gear!" I yelled running after Grovyle. He scurried across the water, surprising that he was swimming and not running. I turned back seeing Sam and Summer call out to me.

"Quickly, we have to leave!" Summer and Sam yelled to me.

"I'm not leaving until this guys is stopped!" I yelled back to them. Grovyle was within inches of me. I could see that he was within inches of the Time Gear.

"Don't You DARE!" I yelled, gritting my teeth. He turned back smirking, as he touched the time gear. Mespirit yelled, her voice reaching the edges of the lake.

"The time gear has been disrupted, we have to leave now otherwise we will be stuck in time, along with all the others!" I turned back, the time effect already starting to ripple.

"Basil, run!" Summer and Sam screamed.

"This isn't over..." I growled turning to run back after my friends. Running, I saw the ripples of time turn the area grey. I saw the area turn grey, knowing the time would stop...stop until Grovyle was caught.

**Summer's POV**

"How are you holdin' up love?" I asked on our rush home. We rushed out of the cave, trying to be certain we weren't being followed. Basil didn't answer me, his eyes facing the floor.

"How's your cheek I saw him hit you..." He still didn't answer me. I saw the guild with Dusknoir standing outside the guild. He looked puzzled as to why Mespirit was with us.

"Hey guys who is...?" He asked as we ran past him. We had completly shrugged him off; like we forgot he was even there. We jumped down the hole, on the second floor with Mespirit. Everyone turned to us... theirs mouth's wide open.

"Is-Is that?" We all nodded out heads. We explained everything to our guildmaster that had happened, and he issued a emergency line up. As our guild master lined us up we all stood with Dusknoir in the room.

"We have just been informed that yet another time gear has been stolen."

"We need a lead...we have no idea where he is going to strike next. Any ideas?" Dusknoir stood there, a smirk on his face.

"If Uxie, the being of knowledge, and Mespirit the being of Emotion...were gaurding the time gears at a lake... so that means that Azelf, the being of will power must also be at a lake." We all stopped and turned...shit how come I didn't think of that? Like really?

"That's true...so where do we look." He pondered the thought for about a moment.

"It is probably somewhere that is more than meets the eye...so wait, that's it!" He walk over to Bidoof.

"May I see that crystal you have?" Bidoof backed up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Dusknoir shook his head.

"I saw you with it..." Bidoof frowned taking it out from behind him. Sunflora quickly shouted.

"When did you take that!? I was watching you like the entire time!?" Loudred grumbled.

"Hmph, wish she'd watch me..." My eyes slightly widened but she didn't seem to notice.

"What was that?" She asked, his face quickly got red. I smirked, slightly giggling.

"Um, well...this isn't about me, Bidoof why did you take that crystal?" He quickly changed the subject. His face turning red.

"I-well...It was so shiny." Dusknoir asked once more.

"Umm... can I have your crystal...please." He asked in a sweet voice. Bidoof gradually handed it over. Dusknoir walked over to me.

"Take it. Maybe it will trigger your Dimensional Scream." Everyone turned their attention toward me. I felt my face get red in embarrassment.

"What's that?" Sam quickly spoke up for me, I was trying to concentrate.

"It's an ability that only she has, it allows her to see things in the past and future, based on touch." Everyone stood there in awe. I took the crystal and held it in my paws. I wasn't feeling anything and for a moment I felt like I was going to let everyone down. Then I felt dizzy.

"It's happening..." I quickly felt myself out in space, I could see it, Azelf and Grovyle. Azelf was blue, she had two tails, both had a red gem; as did her head. She had a blue face, as golden eyes just like the other legendary three.

They were by a lake, surrounded by crystals. The light of the time gears shined off the crystals, illuminating the entire cave. My vision then turned it's attention to Grovyle and Azelf, and from the looks of it Azelf was losing. She was kneeling on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take that time gear." Grovyle said, his golden eyes fixed on the green light of the time gears. He walked up to the river.

"I would rather die then give you the time gear." Grovyle looked at the ground. He then looked up at Azelf. Oddly enough, his eyes didn't look angry, he looked sad.

"I'm sorry I have to do this..." He said inching closer. I came back to my reality after that. I couldn't believe it, he was going to kill Azelf, we needed to get there, fast.

"What happened, what did you see!?" I saw Sam.

"I saw a Pokémon I've never seen before, was being attacked by Grovyle." I said, still shaken from the vision.

"That must have been Azelf!" Basil said.

"I saw it, Azelf is in danger. Grovyle is going to get the time gear unless we leave now!" I yelled running to the ladder. Chimicho yelled out before I could leave.

"But..was your vision in the past...or future?" I thought for a moment, I never really could tell the difference.

"I-I don't know?" Everyone started to yell in a panic.

"Then we may be too late!" Dugtrio yelled.

"Maybe it's already happened!" Loudred screamed. Suddenly, Dusknoir yelled out.

"EVERYONE!" We all turned our heads to see what he had to say.

"It has to be a future event...she has never seen that Pokémon before, remember?" Everyone became quiet, and quickly realized just how right he was.

"Go! We have no time to lose." The rest of the guild yelled as they charged after me.

"As long as there is hope, we still have a chance!" I heard Dusknoir rear up the back.;giving moral got to the front of the dungeon. I stopped, there was no way I was going to be able to fight my way through this dungeon alone. I waited for the others to catch up.

"Ok teams, lets roll." I was about to charge into the dungeon when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see it was Sam.

"Hey let go!" He shook his head.

"Wait a sec. we need a plan before we just charge in." WigglyTuff charged to the front of me. He turned back at us, excitement and terror on his face...all at the same time.

"OK EVERYONE SEARCH WITH YOUR TEAMS! END OF STORY!" WigglyTuff cheered, charging into the cave. Chatot ran in after him. The rest of the guild members walked into the dungeon but we all soon got separated.

"Hey where do you think the others are?" I shrugged, as I pressed on trying to find the end of this place, maybe then I could save Azelf. I searched, but all these paths looked the same. The crystals, everything, was beginning to make my head spin.

"Ugh...this sucks." I said turning back to be smacked in the face with a giant crystal. I looked up to see it sparkle and change from green to yellow.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, Basil picked me up off the floor. He looked at the crystal, his red eyes enchanted by the red crystal. He touched the crystal to see it turn a light purple.

"Wow! They change color when you touch them." I silently thought to myself, to get to Uxie there was the statue, to get to Mespirit there was the quicksand, could this be how we get to Azelf?

"I-I don't know." I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion and willpower...Azelf is the being of willpower, Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It is a unifying power. To unify is to make one, and so if all the crystals are made one...the path should reveal itself. What is the color of Azelf's spirit?" I thought, Azelf is somehow connected to all of this. So what color?

"Any ideas?" Basil asked.

"I think its Azelf's spirit, what color?" We all looked over at Basil.

"What? I can't read her from here, I can't see her. But if I had to guess I would guess that it is the color of will power, its as clear as day if you think about it." Something about that sentence seemed right...clear...clear...clear? That's it.

"Touch the crystals until they turned clear." I said continuously touching the crystal in front of me. The two boys had picked a crystal, touching theirs until theirs turned a little clear color.

Suddenly the ground shook, exposing crystals that were rising up from the floor. I stepped back trying get away from the massive land fill that was now coming into play. I could see the crystals all alinged to create another cave.

"THAT'S IT! THIS MUST BE WHERE AZELF IS! LET"S GO" I yelled sprinting into the cave. I ran hoping that we were going to make everything OK, that we were going to win the I should have only known how right I was.

**Basil's POV**

I finally see it. The end of the long mile, the hidden lake. I was looking around, seeing the crystals shine due to the lake's glow. I was running as fast as I could to the lake. This would be were I would fight, I would fight to help in our quest to stop Grovyle and save the Time gears. I ran, not thinking about anything else, only their safety. I could see it, but what I saw was not what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take that time gear." Grovyle said, his voice ringing in my ears, I could feel my blood began to boil over. This guy's life was about to change, I was going to be sure of it. I could see his eyes, they were fixed on the green light of the Time Gear.

"I would rather die then give you the time gear." I was now ready to strike, moving in for the blow.

"I'm sorry I have to do this..." He said inching closer toward Azelf. I yelled.

"STOP! You by the power invested in me and this team, you are under arrest!" Grovyle turned back toward me, his eyes glaring. I turned behind me to see, Summer and Sam ready to get into action. I saw Azelf, on the floor, seemingly unconsious.

"I'm sorry about this." As we lept into battle, I could see why he was so dangerous. He was fast, he managed to land a blow to my stomach knocking me back. I fell on my back looking up to see my team mates face hard blows. Sam got one to the face and chest, leaving him on the floor. It seemed like for a split second he hestitated to hit Summer. Maybe the fact that she's a girl...I'm not to sure. He punched Summer with a hard blow to her back, leaving her struggling to get off the floor. Grovyle turned, but I stood up. I am NOT going to back out. I am NOT going to give in.

"NO! I won't let you!" I said continuing to charge at him, even though I was clearly out matched. He punched and kicked leaving me with cuts, scraps and bruises all over my body. I felt the pain shoot across my body every time I moved. Everything hurt; lungs, legs, arms and heart. But I couldn't yeild, I couldn't give in. I looked at my body, the blue was now a dark purple. The black part of my body hid most wounds except for one thing...blood.

I looked up from my body to see Summer charge at him, managing to leave a mark on his thigh. He quickly looked up at her, grabbing her foot and swinging her across the floor. She scrapped along side the floor, gripping her arm. She didn't charge after that, she staggered to stand, even though she couldn't really move, she continued to fight. Her yellow body, stained in the darkness of the floor. Her cuts I could see now, were tainted red with blood.

Sam stood up charging at him afterwards, with a dear swing and miss. His body, completly turned around, was a punching bag to Grovyle. He delivered a blow to Sam in the face, making Sam fall to his knees. His knees soon gave out below him, and he cradled himself on the floor, leaving him mere inches away from Grovyle when he was laying face down. Grovyle turned Sam to his side grabbing his neck, lifting him of the floor. Sam's red body, covering in black and blue. His body looked the most beat up.

I heard a small whimper, impossible to denie that Summer had made that sound, she was out of options, ideas, and strength. I began to feel this terror, I didn't want to suffer a loss of a teammate. I tried to speak, to turn out against the will of Grovyle, but it wasn't working, I couldn't speak. I looked at Saw and saw his eyes, pleading that he would be let go.

"Let him go!" I heard a scream. When I turned I saw Summer, barely standing. Grovyle, turned his eyes directed at his new prey. In my head there was no way I was going to let him even touch her. I focused all my energy, focus...focus...over do it, I have to...save her... I thought as I stood up. She stood, never speaking after that, she was ready for one final fight; even as Sam lay in his grasp, struggling to keep consience.

"I-I...won't ...let you...h-hurt him..." She said stumbling forward, he smirked. He walked slowly toward her, I was already making the aura sphere, my one final shot. This was either going to make it, or break it. I was ready to fire, but I could see the concern on Summer's face, her emotions, her life didn't matter to her at that moment...all she cared about at that moment, was Sam. Her life, even if she didn't see it at that moment, mattered. But she did matter, she mattered to me. And I will be damned if I let anything happen to the person who still fights! I shot off the last of my energy. I hopefully managed to save someone. I fired, thinking that I had done everything I could...fading into the blurriness of inner thoughts.

**Sam's POV**

I can remember thinking to myself of what it would feel like before I would die.

"I-I won't...let you...h-hurt him" I heard a voice say, I struggled to open my eyes. Pain, frustration surging through and through. I let this happen to me again...again dammit. I ended up being a burden. Not only to Summer but to myself, I still couldn't get past the pain. I could hear the soft whimpering of my friend. Even though it was faint, I could still hear her. Her soft whimper was a sign, she didn't know what to do. But even so, she was still fighting. I honestly can't believe it.

My body felt numb. I was so tired. I was tired of fighting; I wasn't even sure if I could keep my eyes open. I could see a bright light, behind the sheild of my eyelids. I could feel my body, feeling like for a moment everything was on fire. I felt this pain for a while, still thinking about the light. I suddenly felt it, I could feel his grip loosen. Such a happy feeling to know I wouldn't die at the hands of a criminal. I could still feel the unseen force of the lighted attack, pushing me further and further out of his grasp.

Flying, flying through the air. I was going to land on the floor, I was going to live. I was certain, but I was wrong. I flew through the air to be met with a splash. I struggled to fight, to stay afloat. I was sinking, drowning. I opened my eyes, to see that I was under water. I can't swim...how am I going to get out of this? Maybe they will save me?

Its been awhile since I could see, maybe no one was coming for me? I am finding it so hard to breath. My mind in a panic, I have to breathe air! My vision is starting to grow dim, in the murky water of the lake. The icy water was now feeling the same as my body, cold.

The lack of air that I need to survive, my body doesn't seem to mind. Its just its way of saying that my life is over...I guess. I can't help but feel that I am leaving when I shouldn't. I have too many unanswered questions. I never found out about my relic fragment, I never lived to be a great explorer. I never told Summer...I never told her how I felt...I never told her...that...the reality is...is that I love her...there I said it...I love her...

This feeling...is it mortal terror of death. Or is it peace and closure of death? I can feel my body go warm, and the oxygen leave my body. I closed, my eyes, letting my feelings and everything slip away...

**Summer's POV**

I saw a radiant blue light blast out of no where and hit Grovyle, he stumbled backwards, releasing Sam. Sam flew through the air, his body burned and his covered in cuts and bruises. He flew across the land and into the water. How was he going to swim with all those injuries? I felt my body move toward the water. I felt pain with every step, but I knew I had to save him.

I jumped in not thinking about my pain. Not thinking about anything else, just him. I jumped in the water, swimming around and looking for the body of my friend. It seemed like a eternity I was under the water, my lungs beginning to give out. I spotted him, on the bottom of the lake. I put my arm around him, pushing off the floor. My lungs were about to burst. I popped out of the water, my fur soaking wet. I jumped onto the shore, pulling Sam out of the water. I pulled him on to the cold hard ground. I was calling him, trying to get him to answer me.

"Sam?" He wasn't moving, or breathing...could I already be too late?

"Come on Sam, Come on!" I was beginning to panic, he can't be gone. I was listening for any sign of life, a heartbeat, a breath...anything. I didn't feel anything like my emotions and everything was cut off, maybe it was instinct, or the fact I could lose someone important.

"Sam...don't you leave me." I whispered, giving compressions. His body still lay motionless, I gave him two rescue breathes.

"Breathe Sam!" I put my lips to his, the presurre was getting to me, I was panicking. I couldn't lose him...please...don't make me go on without him...He can't give up... Not when he hasn't even had the chance to live. I can't let him die, I would never be able to forgive myself. I was determined to save him. After 4 cycles, I was starting to feel dizzy, my head was spinning...would I lose him? Simply because I couldn't keep this up?

"Sam, don't you give up! You can't! I swear I will NEVER forgive you!" I said giving him two more breaths. I shocked him, trying absolutely everything to save him. I was on the verge of passing out. I whispered a final wish to him...knowing, that I couldn't continue any longer...he would die, because I couldn't go on.

"You can't give up here! You have fought so hard! Giving up here wouldn't do you any good...wouldn't...wouldn't do us any good." I whispered, to him. I cried a single tear, this was it for him. There was so much I had left unsaid...he was gone...and I missed him more than anything.

I banged my fist on his chest, damn...you son of a gun...you left me. You left me here alone...

"Sam...please...don't go..." I felt tears stream down my face, I was sorry, I was so sorry. I felt my head rest on his chest, hitting him forcefully as I cried deeper into his chest. Why? Can't you see that you can't go because _I _ still need you here with me...so why are you leaving so soon?

I felt the tears stream faster, pouring onto his body like a river. I didn't dare wipe them because they were rightfully his. I hit his chest once more, forcefully crying over his body. But I heard a gasp, a faint cough. I saw water pour out of his face, I gasped a happy sight to see he had heard my plea.

"SAM! Your ALIVE!?" I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice was raw it wouldn't be heard. I jumped to his body, latching on and never releasing. How the tears had continued to fall as I had cried into his chest. The coughed again, laying beside me as I fell to the ground.

My hand brushed against his as I placed mine on top of his. I gave a gantle squeeze as he did in return, he was going to be ok...he was going to be ok...

I rolled to see Grovyle once more trying to get the time gear. Azelf whispered loud enough for me to hear. I had struggled to keep my eyes open...but I had to, I had to make sure I would live.

"You'll never get the time gear!" Her eyes glowed, setting the lake to trap the time gear in a crystal casing. He wouldn't be getting the time gear, he would have to return.

"You-" He went to attack her, when a flash of white light appeared. Dusknoir appeared knocking Grovyle back. He seemed shocked and confused.

"You followed me!?" Dusknoir smiled.

"Oh course, can't let you go around doing whatever you please." I could finally hear the other guild members, finally within distance.

"I'll be back!" And with that Grovyle disappeared in a flash of white. Dusknoir looked disappointed. With that he too vanished, leaving the guild members to see the sight of my team... fallen and beaten. Finally feeling safe, I collapsed.

**Basil's POV**

"Ugh..." I groaned, turning to my side. I openned my eyes to see I was back at the guild. How? What happened? All I remember is that I went to save Summer...oh shit!

"Oh My Acreas! Where are they?" I yelled, siting up, only to be met with soreness from the fight.

"Oh! Basil! Your awake! That's great, but you need to rest...the other's are still out." Chimicho said in a soft voice. I layed back on my bed, trying to place myself in a comfortable position.

"What happened?" I said, I could hear how hoarse my voice was.

"You passed out after losing too much energy in a attempt to save your team." I thought back, a painful memory. I quickly thought of Summer...how was she, I turned to my side to she her sleeping...bandanged on her torso and right leg and left ear...oh my poor baby, how could I let this happen?

"What happened to Sam?" I didn't see him beside me... how strange.

"Sam, is sleeping above you, his burns and bruises make for a hard heal...but I think he'll pull through after the fact he almost drowned." He almost drowned?

"He did?" Chimicho nodded.

"Ya but your leader saved him before passing out. It was incredible!" She said as I drifted back to Summer, she did it...she saved him. I smiled at the thought of her saving others. I was happy to hear that-oh wait! I remembered how she said Sam almost drowned.

"_She _saved _him_, doesn't that mean she used CPR?" Chimicho nervously nodded. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I mean its not called the 'kiss of life' for nothing. I blushed red, thinking of the thought...

"Ya... but she saved him so who cares!?" Chimicho tried to play it off, but I can honestly say, I did. I cared.

"And Dusknoir, what happened to him?" Chimicho said that it seemed like Grovyle and the great explorer seemed to have known each other...that in itself is odd.

"OK Chimicho, I'll talk to you after some more rest." She nodded as I tried to drift back to sleep...but the question in my mind remained...

When Sam was at the hands of Grovyle...and she thought he had died, she had expressed so much emotion and turmoil that it was almost possible to say that she loved him... but that could have been that she thought he would die...wouldn't you?

**Sam's POV**

*Cough Cough* My mind is clouded...what the hell happened? I openned my eyes to see I was in my room at the guild, I was too tired to move, but I could speak. How did I get here? Sunflora and Chimicho were in my room, Sunflora giggled as I squinted my eyes to see her.

"Ugh...what happened?" Don't tell me Grovyle got the time gear.

"Wow Sam, its amazing to hear your voice. I honestly thought you were going to die..." That voice, so familiar. I turned my head to see Chimicho. I looked to see burns all over my body, but they didn't hurt as much, in fact I felt like they were healing rather quickly anyway. It took me a while to register what she had said.

"Why would I be?" Then I remembered I fell in water, I was going to die, I was sure of it. I was certain I was going to die in that lake...who saved me?

"You almost drowned, Summer saved you. It was increadible, she dragged you out of the water and performed CPR and she saved you. I was so certain you were going to die. You looked gone, everything about it suggested so..." She said, pushing me back toward my bed.

Summer, my arceus, when I saw that look on her face, she seemed so lost, for those seconds she thought you were gone. She had that look of loss, of guilt, she even shed tears...I have never seen her cry...not even with Basil." Sunflora suddenly squealed in excitement.

"When we found you two, you guys were holding hands...! Are you two like a thing!?" Sunflora screamed.

"Well...I..." Sunflora's face suddenly lite up once more.

"She's still with Basil?" I slowly nodded, trying not to injure myself further.

"Ya, but..."

"But it means she likes you, she cried for you...she NEVER cries..."

"But she's still going out with Basil..." I reasoned.

"Not for long..."

"And what makes you sure of that..."

"Because when I saw her passed out body, there was a smile on her face...and she was holding your hand!" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't even remember that...unfortunately.

"Wow, that's incredible. I owe her my life." Chimicho looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure to her, your life is enough thanks to her." Sunflora whispered as she winked. I drifted back to sleep.

**Summer's POV**

"Hey...wake up..." I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the room in a giant blur. I quickly shut them, turning over to sleep. I felt the pain on the left side of my face. I remembered my ear had taken a brute force of a fall when we fought Grovyle.

"Ow...who dares...ow... to bother me?" I felt a tingling sensation, the pain drifting away. I looked to see Chimicho singing a peaceful tune, that was taking the pain away. I sat up, seeing my friends around me. I turned around to be quickly tackled by Basil who was now hugging me. His grip was tight, like he didn't want to ever let go.

"Oh thank Arceas your ok! I was so worried!" He said, snuggling up to me. I hugged him back, happy to see that he was ok too. I remembered about Dusknoir stopping Grovyle, it seemed like the two had a past experience.

"Uh...ya, I guess Dusknoir took care of him." Then I remembered about Sam. Was he ok? I quickly looked around for Sam. He was lying peacefully on his bed, resting. Upon seeing him, I broke Basil's hug. I jumped on Sam's stomach, making him flinch in surprise. I suppose Chimicho took his pain away too, since he wasn't growling in pain. He smiled, at me.

"You scared me, I seriously don't know what I would do without you." He pulled me into his chest tightly, hugging me as hard as he could. I smiled, happy he was still around.

"I feel the same you know..." I pulled back a bit surprised. The sentence didn't fit...right? I smiled, going to question the sentence but it had seemed time was not on my side... Dusknoir had walked into the room, exclaiming the events.

"I have some explaining to do..." Everyone from the guild gathered in our room, as we all crowded around him to hear what he had to say.

"Ok so whats the announcment?" Chatot whistled.

"Is this about what Grovyle said? I mean, it seemed like you two actually knew one another." Dusknoir sighed.

"Yes, I know Grovyle...I don't really know how to explain this but- you see- Grovyle is a wanted criminal, but not from your time." Time? Shit, this just got real.

"Time?" Sam said.

"Yes, in your time he is a wanted criminal for stealing the Time gears, in-in my time, the future, he is wanted for the planet's paralyzation." The planet's paralyzation? I talked about this with Sam the other night. Dusknoir said his time? Does that mean him and grovyle are from the future?

"The planet's Paralyzation? What's that?" I asked. This was hard to wrap my head around.

"When a Time Gear is removed, time in that area stops...when all are removed, the effects spread and eventually the rotation of the earth stops all together. With that being in effect, the world remains suspended in everlasting darkness. The sun never comes, seasons never change, it is never summer nor spring. It is a world shrouded in the darkness of Grovyle's actions that caused the planet to become that way." Everyone remained silent, it was a lot to take in.

"Um, so did you catch him?" Sadly, he shook his head. I guess not all of us has a happy ending.

"No. But we can. We'll set a trap to get him, he has to eventually get the Time Gear and when he does...we'll be ready." Uxie, Mespirt and Azelf nodded. They were ready now.

"We'll be ready, we'll help in any way we can. We'll fight too!" I said. Dusknoir shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, I mean you guys have done enough. Besides Grovyle will not come unless he is solely convinced that he is not being followed or played."

"Then what can we do?" ask Loudred

"We'll spread a rumor."

"OH that's GREAT, I LOVE talking!" Loudred yelled, of course he liked talking.

"We'll say the other guardians are fussing over the gears, Grovyle in the midst of this would love to steal it...its perfect!" Sunflora yelled.

**No one's POV (just to mark the passing of time.)**

Everyone agreed in general, spreading the rumor far and wide, hoping that Grovyle would hear. Our heros lay in their beds, recovering. Regaining their strength in about a week. In the week that passed, the rumor was heard by Grovyle, and like the plan was intended, he ran off to get the last time gear.

When he got there, he was surprised to see the guardians were not fighting, they were waiting...along with Dusknoir. He was ambushed by the guardians and Dusknoir. His capture marked the end of the long struggle of Dusknoir, the guild, and our heroes. The Time gears were returned to the guardians, and it was now time for Dusknoir to leave...back to the future.

**Basil's POV**

"Ok you guys, todays the day." I said, standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to go, I may cry." Sam said, I rolled my eyes. Summer sat silently on her bed.

"What about you?" She stood up, and walked past me.

"He was here, he helped, we need to repay respects. We could never had caught Grovyle without his help." She said. I sighed, I never liked sad goodbyes, they reminded me too much of my childhood, everyone would leave. No one ever stayed.

"Ok lets all go." We all said walking out the door. I walked up the ladder, and waited. I could see the whole town from WigglyTuff's guild. The whole town seemed to be happy in the capture. I can honestly say I was too. I was now sad, I realized that Dusknoir was leaving, I looked up to him. He was like that figure I never had, he didn't abandon us in our time of need, if anything he defended us. That's what I really liked about him.

My team and I walked to the town, see a dark black hole that we passed. I stood behind the crowd in town. I stood next to Sam, and I was standing next to Summer. I was holding her hand, feeling that now every moment was percious.

"Hey what's that?" Bidoof said as he went to touch the black hole. Officer Magnizone stopped him

"Don't touch that, if you get sucked in, your heading for the future." Bidoof stood back into the crowd. I turned my attention back toward Dusknoir, as he walk toward the hole that would lead to the future.

"Thank you all for being here!" Everyone cheered, very happy yet sad he was returning home.

"Nothing could have been possible without your help and cooperation, so I thank you all in the capture of Grovyle." As he said that, Dusknoir's minions walked by, with Grovyle in hand. They had a muzzle over his mouth so he couldn't speak...strange, but I suppose that just shows how dangerous he really is.

"Thanks to you, the future is a better place!" We all cheered. Grovyle was pushed into the protal, the sableye, followed quickly behind him.

"Before I leave, I must see one team, this team put everything on the line to capture Grovyle and I must talk to them. So Basil, Sam, Summer...can I please talk to you?"

I turned to Sam who smiled, Summer just smirked.

"Well, that's us. Let's go." We all pushed past the crowds, and wondered up to him. I could feel them, tears. I am trying very hard not to cry.

"We have had our splendid times of glory, haven't we? Basil, your courage and will to fight is great, don't push it too much though. Sam, stay kind and caring my friend, it will get you far. And Summer..." Her eyes sparkled, she must have felt really proud of all of us.

"I can say, that you are a trifle to reakaen with... your a true leader, and its hard to find people like you." She smiled, content with his comment. Sam was close to crying. Summer answered for us.

"S-so this is goodbye?" She said her hand extended toward him. His paw clasped with hers. He shook it. A creepy smile appeared on his face.

"It's too soon for goodbyes." He said, tightening his grip on her paw.

"What are you-" She said as he started to drag her into the portal. I was surprised, was he seriously doing this?

"Hey!" Sam grabbed her free hand. Dusknoir had Summer's whole arm completly submergd in the portal. Sam grabbed my hand yelling one thing.

"Pull!" I was pulling my paws stuck in the ground. Sam's arm was now being swallowed in the portal. My paws were sweaty, I couldn't keep this up, something has got to give. I could no longer see Summer. She was gone from my sight and at the hands of something awful. I saw Sam turn to me, I yelled back to him.

"If you let her go, so help me!" He rolled his eyes. His grip was loosenening on me. I heard him grunt trying to drag back Summer.

"I can't get to her!" With those final words, his hand released, his body was thrusted into the portal.

"AWWW!" His eyes in a panic as he was swallowed by the portal. He had dissappeared before my eyes, along with Summer. The portal had closed before I could even reach it.

"Damn it!" I yelled, holding my knees as the whole town stood there in shock.

"W-what just happened?" Said Sunflora. They all starred at me, waiting to see what I would say or do.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! GET THEM BACK..." I whispered the last part.

"Get her back..."

**This was the COOLEST CHAPTER EVER! **


	13. A Trip through the Dark

**Hey people! I LIVE! Sorry for the wait, lots to do with such little time...anyway...by the way, no more recaps...that way you have to read! (:D)**

**Summer's POV**

"Where is everybody...?" I heard a soft voice whimper in the dark distance. My head was spinning again, my stomach was churning. It seemed oddly familiar, like all of this had happened before. I could not hear any sounds, and found it strange. There was always at least the chirp of the birds or the morning sun to wake me up. but instead there was silence. The fuzzy blur faded as I rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes allowing the surroundings to take hold.

I was in a room, a dark grey room, and it looked pitiful. There was stone concrete wall that surrounded me. There were chains connected to the bench and the wall. I sighed, trying to stand up only to catch myself from falling over in dizziness. I put my paw to my face, closing my eyes as the headache surged. I felt so horrible, like I was sick or something... Why was I here?

"Oh ya, I remember now." I said as the images flowed through my mind.

*** Flash Back ***

"S-so this is goodbye?" I had extended my hand, smiling. Dusknoir smiled back, shaking my hand in return. It was a fuzzy feeling, a good one. I was sad to see him go, he had saved us _twice_... but he was going back to his own time, where he belonged.

"It's too soon for goodbyes." His friendly eyes had changed, as his brow squinted at me. His red eye was locked on me as his grip on my arm became tighter.

"What are you-" I shrieked, but he had started his drag to the portal. His pull backwards startled me as I quick followed his motion toward the portal. I shrieked in fear... but once I was in, everything was spinning. Spinning and spinning in the portal. I shut my eyes, just as I felt myself let go into darkness.

*** End of Flash Back ***

When Dusknoir shook my hand, did he drag me in? I shook away the thoughts as I stood, brushing the dirt off of my fur.

I looked around the room again, seeing now that it looked like a jail. There were silver bars, running from the base of the cave, to the base of the floor. I felt my feet scrape along the floor, walking to the gate. I tried to push them open, seeing if I could somehow escape or get out of here. The doors clinged to life, making a sound that echoed through the hallways. I quickly stepped back, thinking someone may have heard me.

"Summer is that you?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I looked up, shoving my head through the bars. I turned my head to see Sam sitting on the floor in the cage across from me. I had reached out to him, thinking we were close. He reached to me but our finger tips wouldn't touch. He was too far away.

"I can't believe your here too! That great, I thought I was alone here for a second." He said, sighing in relief. We had put our arms down. I had smiled, happy to see that he was OK in a unfamiliar place.

"Ya, is anyone else here?" Sam frowned, he shook his head. The smile from my face had fallen...faded away as he looked up at me with such sad, dark eyes. He had felt bad about it, guilty, as if it was his fault we were in this mess. His eyes looked away from me, in shame. I sighed, looking at him as he forced himself to tell me what he was thinking. As his words poured from his mouth, I could tell he was breaking.

"Basil didn't come...I-I let go..." At least Basil wasn't here in the cell, he was at home. But he was probably worried about us, wondering where we had gone where he could not follow. Somehow I had felt bad, it was just Sam and I. We hadn't been alone like this since we had let Basil join our team...I guess this is time to play catch up.

"Oh...Well do you know where we are?" I asked, but I heard a gruff voice clear from beside me. Sitting in the cage next to me was Grovyle. He sat quietly behind the wall that sat next to my cage. He sat curled in a ball, one leg extended as if relaxed by the whole situation. His relaxed demeanor as he sat against the wall, his eyes closed. He opened them, looking across the way to the wall before him. His eyes focused before he turned to me.

"You're in jail. Most likely to be executed..." I stifled a gasp, executed? I quickly looked over in the cage across to see Sam's face drop. He grit his teeth, his fist balled up as he hit the floor creating a noise that echoed through the halls.

"E-executed?" I heard Sam ask, as he looked back up at me, his face now turning pale. Grovyle just nodded his head, turning away from us. I was thinking...why would we be executed? Had we done something wrong?

"But why? I didn't do anything wrong..." I heard Sam quickly say. I had quickly looked to Grovyle as he laughed. His stare with his golden eyes had looked to Sam. Could what Grovyle said really be true?

"You _think_ you did nothing wrong..but believe me they found _something _on you...something _they_ don't like.." I shook my head, looking to the floor in despair. I don't understand, why were we in trouble, didn't we stop Grovyle and do good? Didn't Dusknoir thank us for all the help we did?

"What do you mean they? What did we do wrong!?" Sam yelped. But the door at the end of the hallway had closed, a cling falling over the room. We had all turned our heads, a dark voice called out to the Sableye.

"Make sure you clean up when your done..." I gulped, as they headed toward our side of the hallway. They walked to the Grovyle's cage, shaking it violently before grabbing Grovyle and tying him in binds of rope. They pushed him, walking him across the room before tying him to a marble pillar. His face after being tied was in a downcast, not looking up from the floor as they came back for Sam.

"No please!" Sam had pleaded as he backed up. He had put his hands up, defending himself as the Sableye began yanking him out of the cage and forcefully dragging him across the floor to the pillar.

"I don't want to die! I didn't do anything!" Sam had screamed as they dragged him away to the far side of the pillars. The screams of my trusted partner had sent a chill up my spine. His hollers and pleas not reaching the light of a savior or humanity.

The Sableye had turned, showing their glass eye as they gleamed across the dimming light in the room. I felt my blood run cold, I knew I was next. As they came for me, I tensed up...my whole body frozen as time seemed to slow as they walked to me.

I had to escape or get out of here; there had to be some way I could, I knew it. It was now or never. As they slowly opened the gate, I rushed forward, pushing past the Sableye that had released me. They fell back onto their bottoms; I wasn't going to give them a chance to recover as I quickly whipped past them.

"Go to the door! Go to the door!" I heard Sam call. I turned to see a big door, its bejeweled front made it look official, that much I knew. I sprinted forward, on two legs, almost losing my balance. The Sableye were quickly gaining on me. If I didn't do something quick, I would be done for.

"Run on four feet!" Sam yelled, I had quickly fell to my hands. I hope this works. I pushed forward with my back legs, running on all four as I realized just how simple it was to run on four feet.

"Run! And don't look back!" Grovyle called as I scurried across the floor. I was far ahead of the Sableye, who were frantically calling for their master. I had turned around, putting my back to the door as I tried to push the door frantically. As I looked up from my push against the door, I saw Sam, his silver eyes seeming to lose their sparkle. He had looked away from my gaze as I slowed my pace on the door.

"I can't leave without you!..." I shouted, stopping my assault on the door. I had pushed off the door, beginning to head back to Grovyle and Sam, I had to help them. We had to escape together. I couldn't leave either one of them behind, doing so could mean...no I can't think like that. I had heard Sam scream, and my gaze followed to see him yelling out to me.

"I will get out of here! I'll be OK as long as I know your safe!" I looked up to him and he pleaded with me with his eyes. His gaze of silver met mine, as I found myself not being able to look away. My thoughts were ripped away as his voice rang throughout my mind.

"I promise! Just go!" He shouted, once again trying to break from his bonds. I shut my eyes, could I really trust he would hold to his promise? This was too confusing. I felt so torn, I could never leave Sam, but I was so close to freedom. My thoughts were shattered as the door suddenly creeped open, I backed away turning to see the figure walk in.

A figure had walked through the front of the door and it shocked me... Dusknoir!? I felt myself smile, he would help me...but that faith had quickly faded. He smirked at me, twisting his body and encasing my feet in ice. I gasped, as the icy chill ran up my leg.

"That should keep you from running..." He smirked, I stood still... did...did he just attack me? Why? Did he think that I was someone else? Is that why he froze me? He froze me in my place. I looked around frantically, seeing Sam with a shocked face. Grovyle had just frowned, looking away.

The Sableye walked to me, grabbing my arms and dragging me back to the marble pillar in the middle of the room. They used rope to tie me, binding them hard as it squeezed the air out of me. My feet were freezing and I kicked it against the pillar to chip away at the ice. This was a slow process and it pained me to kick away at the ice. The ice stung my feet and it was hurting me so much to just move them.

"Push your feet out..." I heard Sam say. I looked up to him as he gave me a nod. I slowly pushed the ice, hearing the scraping of ice along the floor as I pushed it out in front of me. It felt like pins and needles as my feet had just sat there in silence. Sam emanated a fire from his mouth, wrapping the warm fire around my toes, releasing them from the icy grip. My feet were finally free and warm, as I wiggled them with freedom.

"Thanks." I said, looking up giving a smile. But I quickly turned my head gritting my teeth in anger. I didn't understand, wasn't Dusknoir a good guy, that's why Grovyle was here... right? Sam yelled out to Dusknoir, his voice carrying on in a confused statement.

"Dusknoir it's me, Sam." He cried, trying to escape his binds. Dusknoir had faced the light, moving toward Sam. A devilish smile grew on his face and his gasly dark red eye glowed.

"Sam...hmmmm...Sam? Doesn't ring a bell..." Dusknoir had said, grinning as I grit my teeth. I yelled, kicking and screaming. How dare he!? I yelled out with anger.

"What do you mean you don't know him!? Look at him stupid!" I yelled. Dusknoir chuckled, sending a chill up my spine. I felt my heart sink...he...he really wasn't kidding. He turned away giving a nonchalant wave as he turned and walked back across the room.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sam cried, his face looking at Grovyle. But Grovyle had hung there, motionless, his eyes directed at the floor.

"If only it was..." Grovyle said, looking back up at the Dusknoir. Dusknoir had continued walking across the room, speaking loud enough for the Sableye to hear.

"Clean up when your finished with the execution...and see to it that you finish the job." He turned and winked at us as he walked away. I looked to Grovyle, his golden eyes looking back to the floor. He quickly looked up to us, The Sebleye lined up, chanting and giggling.

"If they use their claws, we can escape...all you have to do is trust me." Grovyle said softly, I looked to Sam, as his eyes widened in fear. He had told us the plan, and expected trust in return.

"Trust you!? Like I am that insane as to follow you?" Sam shouted, I tried to calm him but there was no reaching him as I was tied to the post. Sam had practically yelled out against Grovyle, which was strange considering he had just seen Dusknoir practically abandon us.

"Well, what choice do we have!? I say we trust him..." I shouted back. Sam frowned, looking around before looking back at me. I had pleaded to him, please, just trust me. He looked to Grovyle then back at me. His silver eyes seemed to wafer across the scenery. He looked back up, nodding his head in approval.

"I-I trust you...for now." He said, showing distain toward Grovyle. I growled and he quickly looked in front of him. He didn't want to work with Grovyle, but he had just been betrayed by Dusknoir, how horrible he must have felt. The sorrow of a friend betraying him must have been awful...the poor guy.

"OK, so back to the claws, their going to use them?" I asked hopeful that luck would be on our side. If they would cut the ropes, maybe we could get free. I smiled in amazement at the cunning mind of Grovyle...he was smart and slick when he needed to be.

"And if they don't?" Sam said, biting his quivering lip.

"We're screwed anyway." The Grovyle said, as Sam looked down, gritting his teeth. He looked back, determined, nodding his head. We would make it out of here, he knew it, so I did too.

"OK...let's do this." I whispered as the Sabelye had lined up, their glass eyes glimeming in the dark. I was ready, once they broke my ropes I would hide. I flinched as the Sableye linched forward and their claws jumped out at us.

The ropes were being cut. The pressure on my stomach was gut wrenching, terrible, as if on fire. Once the he ropes were cut, one claw actually scraped across my belly, sending pain through my mid section. I didn't have time to yelp out, I just had to act.

I punched my way forward. Pushing the Sableye back, I quickly saw Grovyle pull out a orb, rushing beside me and Sam.

"Everyone GO!" He yelled, pulling us all together before throwing down the orb, in a white flash I dug down...I dug so far until I was certain I was out of harm's reach. Terror ran through me because I knew if I was caught, that would be it...they would kill me...just keep digging...just keep digging I told myself. My heart sped up, I had to stop soon...otherwise they may have known where I was.

I had stopped, listening around me as I sat in a silent hole. Silence, followed by shouting and footsteps. They had seemed to fade away into the distance, but I did not dare utter a sound. Should I go out? Every part of my body said not to, but my mind thought logically. I can't hear anything, so they are probably not out side. With that I slowly climbed up my hole, seeing that no one was there.

Sam had crawled out beside me, as he stood beside Grovyle. Sam had his arms crossed looking at Grovyle again in distain. Grovyle had rolled his eyes, giving a glance around the room before turning to me.

"Hurry, that won't keep them busy for long." Grovyle said, his hand extended to me. He helped me up and quickly looked in the other direction, heading toward the door that I had previously tried to open. Sam stood beside me, whispering to me as we walked along the hallways to the final exit.

"Should we trust this guy...?" I shrugged my shoulders. Looking back at the Grovyle with a wonder, he had helped us escape, so did that make him good...or was he watching himself? Was he trying to go back with us so he could just steal the time gears all over again?

"I don't know, but right now...he is the only one who knows where we are...so follow him" He turned back giving one final glance in my direction.

"I only trust him because I trust you and your judgement." I smirked, following a hurried Grovyle that had rushed off.

It was hard to keep up with him, I was breathing heavily, pushing myself to run faster as it seemed I would slow down. I began to get used to running on four feet, being a Pokémon was getting a lot easier...I could now run on four legs...without falling.

"Grovyle, can we slow down, or rest." Sam huffed, running beside me as we ran up the hill. I was panting, struggling to run up the same hill. Grovyle turned a glance back, he shook his head. He hadn't seemed to wafer at any of the energy that he was using in running.

"We can't...we have...to make sure...we get away." He said turning his head and showing his golden eyes as we turned back. I had asked again, as he slowly nodded, slowly his pace as we ran to a crevice behind a rock. I held my knees, tired of all this running.

"We'll rest here for a bit, then off again..." Grovyle said, peaking his head behind the covering to see if we were being followed.

"I-I just can't...I-I'm too tired." Sam said in a low voice, trying to conceal his energy from being used any further.

"My head is killing me. Why don't we rest until the morning comes... more light makes it easier to travel." I suggested, rubbing my temples in frustration. I was hoping to help Sam out in his stamina problem.

"Hmph...we can't, we've been here for too long..." Grovyle had started again, his green body drifting across the way and out of the chasm. He had seemed to start to wonder in another direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, picking my head up from the floor.

"Leaving, try not to let them catch you..." He uttered, much to my surprise. But with that, the green blur had vanished from my sight. I could honestly say, he was our only hope, and we had to get back to our world, how could we if he wasn't by our side.

"Good riddance..." Sam barked. He was standing, stretching his arms before looking to me.

"We have to follow him, he is the only person who knows how to get home..." Sam growled once more, and I moved to his side.

"I don't trust him..." I had stuck by Sam all this time, he looked down then back at me. I was beginning to stress out, if we didn't catch Grovyle, that would be the end...and I for one didn't want to die.

"You don't have to, you just have to trust me...can you do that for me?" I asked, looking to him.

"I have always trusted you..." I looked to the dark road ahead. Its dark scary branches seeming to reach out to me...I was starting to feel anxious. The stress of everything could drive someone insane...and I for one, didn't like the feeling.

"Man it looks dark down that way...y-you sure we should go..." I asked, suddenly not sure on whether to go or not. I backed up, feeling my head spin once more as I stumbled to keep my balance. I felt hot, maybe from the running, but running never made me feel dizzy...despite the fact I was slow.

"You'll be fine, I got your back." He smiled, and I felt scared at the anticipation. I nervously trudged behind him. Every time I heard the snapping of a twig or a rustling of leaves in the distance...My head would snap to behind Sam. He chuckled, but I wasn't playing, my head was burning...and my head was spinning...I could barely keep up with him, despite the fact he was leading slowly.

"You scared? How...unlike you..." He chuckled, and I just gripped tighter onto his skin as the road got darker and darker. I saw red glowing eyes in the distance and I sank lower into the ground. The red eyes seemed to follow me as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest after Grovyle.

"Y-ya well...ya know...not a huge fan of the dark..." I quietly said, and I hate to admit it but it was the truth, I was afraid of the dark. Maybe in a way, I was always scared, or frightened. It just wasn't a pleasant thought of whatever lurks in the dark shadows of the night. I would react by hiding. I was hiding my face as I heard a loud noise in the distance. I turned my head, gripping him tighter with my nails. He suddenly stopped, as I bumped into him. He smiled and he held his hand out to me. I stopped, looking at him as he questioned me.

"I'll let you hold my hand, if you get scared...you can just squeeze it." He smiled, and I was reluctant to take him up on his offer. My heart sped up, something that hasn't happened in a while...but why? As I reached out to touch it, Basil's face came to mind. His disappointed look surged through my mind as I went to grab Sam's hand. It was weird...almost like I had betrayed him. This was weird, had my mind set this in play because I had feelings for Sam and therefore my morals found it wrong?

"No...that's OK, I'll just cower behind you." I had said, despite how much I had actually wanted to. Sam had frowned, putting his hand down as he continued to wall in front of me. My head was pounding, thoughts running through my mind...the dark memories flew through my mind like a movie, something didn't seem right about the thoughts.

"You sure, I promise I won't bite...much" He smirked, and I tried to ignore the feelings about Basil, taking Sam's hand in my own and completely ignoring them. He smiled as I smiled back at him. We had continued this as we continued to walk down the endless dungeon. Sam was leading me through the dungeons by himself; fearlessly trying to get us home. Sam had changed, his once scared timid nature was now brave and bold. I smiled at the thought. He had come so far...and he had done it himself...without me.

As we traveled through the dungeons...the creepy nature of the dungeons were austonishing and the darkness felt sufficating; I couldn't breath. I'm sure my face was turning pale as I was beginning to grow sick of this. My stomach was beginning to churn. The darkness was closing in around me, everywhere I turned, fright and darkness. This was stressing me out...

"Hey you OK?" I felt a bead of sweat fall off my face. But I quickly nodded my head, but he saw through me. His hand touching my forehead in concern as we continued to walk along.

"Your warm, maybe we should-" He restorted to say, but I didn't want to hear about stopping.

"No, we have to find Grovyle...he's our only way out." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You look like your going to be sick, you sure we shouldn't just stop and rest? I mean we could-" My thoughts had cut him off. I felt the blood rush to my head, surging another headache, my hand rushed to my temple to soothe it...but it was quickly proving useless. I was sweating, panting, ripping my hand away from his.

He rushed to my side, concerned for the condition I was finding myself in. I just felt the whole world, spinning and spinning, as my axiety grew deeper and deeper. I heard a voice in the back of my head.

_"I will get him..." _Him? Him who? I was racking my brain for a answer, but it only tired me out more.

"Summer?" Sam had asked, I looked to him, trying to answer him but I couldn't, my vision was blurring and I was slipping, slipping further away from him. My breathing was far from calm, and I felt like my whole body was struggling to stay alive. He turned to me, grabbing my shoulders and moving his face to see me, I could see him...but I was spacing in and out of consciousness.

"Summer? Answer me..." He called out once more, this time shaking me more forcefully, but I was falling to the ground, but I was caught, I looked to see Sam had caught me...in his arms I lay, trying to get back up and continue on. I tried to stand but he picked me up, carrying me through the dungeons as I could no longer do so. I whispered to him using his soft shoulder as a pillow.

"Sam...I-I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling my eyes close. I was sorry, because now I really couldn't help him. These were the final thoughts before I drifted away in his arms to a long needed sleep.

**Grovyle's POV**

"Those kids...their going to get themselves killed." I looked behind me, trying to be sure I was at least somewhat in distance of the two..." But something had seemed off, like the atmosphere had suddenly changed. Should I go back to the two...I stopped, giving a glance behind me into the dark forest.

"Maybe, I should go back..." My mind quickly snapped to the mission. I didn't have time to waste looking out for little kids...I had a job to complete. I had to go back...

"Nah! They will be fine." I had pushed on further, coming to a void clearing through the forest. I had stopped as my foot brushed against a odd looking keystone.

"You have Trespassed on our land!" A voice shouted, and I felt an odd sence of danger. I sharply looked around, trying to detect the source. My body felt like it was blistering.

"What!? Where are you, show yourself!" The voice seemed to boom higher. A flash of white light startled me. I lurched back, crouching into a ball to protect myself.

"How dare you!? We are showing you!" I had backed away, on guard. The air seemed to make my skin blister. My instincts were telling me to run, to flee...but my feet remained, I wasn't going to run away like a coward, I would fight if I had to. My body felt like everything was on fire. Another white flash, I knew this thing or what ever it was was going to attack me...so best be on my guard.

Another flash and everything grew dark, I couldn't see my paw in front of me. This was a fight, and it was playing dirty. Another flash of white light and a spirit seemed to float out of a rock. Its pink body sparked with green as it smiled creepily. I concluded that the odd stone made this Pokémon a Spiritomb.

"What do you want from me!?" I asked, as I kept my distance from the Spiritomb making sure I would not be attacked.

"I'm just passing through..." I growled, using my leaf blades as a shield as they lit up in defence.

"You have trespassed, I will show no mercy!" I backed away, trying to be on guard. He leaped for me, but I leapt past him, avoiding his attack. He turned to me smiling and I didn't know why. As I touched the ground, my feet seemed to glue themselves to the floor. This stinging sensation ran up my leg and through my body. I turned and it had touched me, putting me to the floor in an agonizing pain.

My eyes drifted open as I gripped my arms. Please, if anything, make this stop...but it seemed helpless to think that, I had left those kids to fend for themselves. The Spiritomb smiled and he shuffled toward me. He seemed to look up, fading away without another word. I heard footsteps behind me, possibly the very thing that scared him off. I took a quick glance, seeing a tall figure stand in the same place I had stood only moments earlier.

I saw a orange figure, standing tall carrying something in his arms. His flame lit tail and silver eyes, I saw it was a Chimchar. He had looked at me, shyly happy to see me. I tried to remember his name, that girl he was with had mentioned it before right? I think his name was Sam? Maybe not...but he couldn't stay, he would be attacked if he didn't leave. I tried to speak, grunting instead.

"Oh, Grovyle thank goodness I found you I-" He said, motioning in my direction. I quickly yelped out, concerned for his safety. He had to flee, he had to run...I didn't want to see them get hurt.

"No! You can't be here! You have to go, right now!" I forced out, but it seemed to be too late, a white flash had illuminated the room. I had struggled to get my body off the floor, trying to defend him, but my weight collapsed under me. I saw another white flash, and I closed my eyes seeing as there was just nothing I could do for the duo.

"Trespasser! Prepare to fight...!" The small boy had looked around, gritting his teeth as he lay the thing he was carrying in his arms beside me. I could see it was that girl, the Pikachu that had almost made it out the door. She had slept beside me. I moved a paw, placing it on her forehead to see she was sick with a fever. She had probably over exceeded her stress intake. She had weakly opened her eyes, calling out his name before he left to fight.

"Sam..." She called out, smiling at him weakly as he left her side. He had looked to her, letting his hand drift away from hers as they parted.

"Please, take care of her..." He had whispered to me as he left her. The boy had stood in front of us, looking around for that voice. He was looking around feverishly for that Spiritomb, I had attempted to yell out that it was in front of him. I could see it. It hid in the shadows like a coward, hiding but never showing itself.

"Hey! Its in front of you, don't move from your spot or you'll end up like me!" I couldn't more, I was paralyzed. That pesky Spiritomb must have done this to me. I quietly looked up after muttering the word to see him shake his head in agreement. He had turned and I had watched them in silence.

Sam should have been very perceptive to the attacks of Spiritomb, it was a small creature that had little fire power...but this one was different. His flames grew bright, lighting up the dark forest as he dodged the attacks. He wasn't fighting for himself, otherwise he might have taken a hit. But it seemed like a hit or a blow to him would damage to yet another in his soft silver eyes. He had punched and kicked and done everything in his power to win, he wouldn't stop until he did. I lay there thinking to myself, what would make him fight so hard?

My thoughts had rushed back to the girl, she still lay on the ground. Her face flush and she tossed and turned with such pain. If I could have, I would have helped that girl, I knew of one other that could...maybe help her...but was she the reason the boy had fought so hard?

I was interrupted. A fire ball had erupted in the sky. A flash of orange had taken over the darkness in the forest. I looked to Sam, as the girl had called him, to see his eyes a dark red. He had struggled, but he was determined. That gleaming look in his eye, he wasn't going to stop...that much I figured. He had grabbed the Spiritomb by the throat, burning it as it shrieked out in pain before seeping back into the darkness.

"R-run away!" It cried, jumping up and running back into the shrouded forest of darkness. Sam had walked back to me, his gaze directed at me as I regained movement. He had picked the girl up, curling her back into a comfortable ball before he stared at me. He wasted no time in his objective, his friend needed help.

"Please...help her." I frowned, turning back to see the depth of the ruins we were outside of. We were losing time, and a lot of it at that. I looked around, seeing a small cave, away from the view of others unless you knew where it was. Vines covered the outside wall, hiding the room that was in the middle of a tree. Two beds sat side by side, I had to make another one, seeing as how we would sleep here tonight.

I let him inside, lighting small candles as I saw him place her on a straw bed. He sat beside her, on the dirt. He had quietly looked up to me for a answer. I had expected him to want a bed, to possibly rest himself, but his friend had seemed more important to him then resting.

"Any way to help her...?" He asked in a pleading voice. I had felt bad, a hint of sympathy on the subject.

"At this point...all we can do is wait..." I said, turning away from his gaze. He had seemed upset, sitting by her bed. She had slept there, tossing and turning in an uncomfortable fashion. He had found a cloth, placing it on her head to bring down her fever.

They were friends, I knew that much...but what if he had seen so much more? She couldn't answer if I had questioned the thoughts, but it had seemed as though the two had depended on each other for strength when the other was week, a crutch when the other could not stand or walk...or the face that just kept them going.

"..." I just watched, silently laying my head on the straw. It was cute to see how he had cared for her, much like a family does for one another. My family...I had been separated from my family...some time ago. I hope that the night sky lights their way to our resolve, and they succeed for us...they just have to. I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep with a watchful eye.

**Sam's POV**

"You know I love you right?" I whispered, hoping no one would hear that confession. It had seemed like the only time I could confess is when no one would hear me... but I heard a commotion in the background, my heart stopped. I turned to see Grovyle facing me in his sleep. It had startled me, for a moment I thought that he had heard me.

I quickly turned back to Summer, holding her paw in mine. I smiled, but I could feel my heart rise, get faster...the only true moments when we were alone...could be the best time...to tell her... but these moments would soon come to an end, we would go back home and she and Basil would go back to their lives together. That would leave me to my own feelings.

I looked to her as she lay, sleeping on her side as she faced me in her sleep. Her slow steady breathing as it has seemed like music to me. Her status about the night had improved, so seeing her peacefully sleep without a fever was great. I had sighed, hearing the shifting in front of me as I closed my eyes for a moment. She had slowly opened her eyes, taking her paw from mine to rub the sleep from her eyes, it seemed as though she hadn't noticed. I smiled, she hadn't seen me in a while.

"Hey..." She whispered, gently rubbing her eyes as she spoke.

"Hey...How are you feeling?" I whispered back. She smiled and nodded her head.

"OK. Did you find Grovyle?" I had moved, showing how he was behind me, sleeping the night away. Grovyle at this point was awake, he had stretched and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her. I still didn't trust him. It sent a chill up my back to think he had to help us get back.

"How you feelin' squirt?" He said putting a hand to her forehead, quickly removing it as he looked at me. But he had asked about her well being, when he could not have said anything at all...so maybe, he wasn't such a bad pokemon. Summer had smiled, standing up and stretching. I stood and did the same, looking outside. It was still dark outside. Grovyle had headed to the door, he looked around outside for a moment...then he looked to us and gestured to walk with him outside.

"Why is it dark outside, its morning right?" Summer had asked, Grovyle had turned back to me and her. As he moved closer, I had moved in a defensive position. He was a strong foe, so it might have been best to just drop it.

You still don't get it? The sun is never going to come...the morning will never happen." I had quickly dropped my motives, my hands falling to my sides. I looked to Summer, she looked just as confused as I did. The morning...never happens...here?

"But why? After a certain amount of time the sun should come up...right?" Summer was right, the sun _always _rised...there was no reason it wouldn't. Grovyle had shook his head. He had quickly sat on a bed, telling us _his _side of the story.

"Time has not existed for 150 years... the Planet's Paralyzation is in fact a reality... that world you once knew, is gone...this is the world we live in now. You don't have to believe me, I understand where your coming from." I shook my head. This didn't make scene.

"I get you, so this is real...?" Summer had asked, looking back to the window to see the dark outside.

"Yeah well-" He had started but I quickly cut him off.

"How do I know your not lying?" I said, a little bold it may have sounded, considering he was in short range striking distance.

"Well this is the truth, but I'm sure Dusknoir already told you what to believe...so you should just throw that crap away and listen to the truth..." He said in a low whisper.

"I-I will hear you out, I am not saying I trust you...or believe your story but once I have heard it...I will then decide what to believe." I said. He had nodded his head in understanding, continuing with his former statement. He had better not lie to us, otherwise I would blast him with everything I had.

"Ok then, well as I was saying earlier, Time hasn't existed for 150 years..." I had stood there listening to what he had to say.

"So this is..." Summer had started to say, Grovyle had finished it.

"The Future." He finished, he then paused giving us a second to process this. I had no idea what this was all about, didn't we take the time gears back? Didn't Dusknoir say that the removal of the Time Gears caused the planet's paralization.

"Look its not that I don't believe you, its just I don't trust you...and time...you tried to destroy it!" I practically yelled. The room had become quiet, and Summer had silently nudged my shoulder. I growled, how does he expect us to believe him after everything that he has done?

"I was trying to save time... I needed the time gears so I could restore them in Temporal Tower." He said, as I gritted my teeth.

"But then why does time stop in the areas you take them from?" Summer asked, rubbing her arm as she asked in a tiny voice.

"Its only temporary, I was trying to save time from collapsing. Dialga's domain collapsed and caused this! I was taking the tine gears to fix this so it would never happen. Dusknoir is bad! He was a evil agent sent to stop me. Dusknoir was-" Now he was trying to say that Dusknoir was the bad guy? This was too confusing...Dusknoir had saved us, he had fought along side us to save time, not destroy it. I had headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned back, Summer stood beside Grovyle.

"I'm going to find Dusknoir..." Grovyle had flinched, turning to me and raising his voice.

"That's only going to make you capture easy for him..." I had turned back to the door.

"I know, but this doesn't make scenes, this is far fetched..." I had gone to exit the door but he had grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I yelled out, yanking my wrist away from his grip.

"Look! You can't go, he will use you against us!" I looked to Summer, who had not said a word about the whole thing, she had turned away from us, not wanting to hear us fight anymore. I frowned, but I needed answers.

"Ask me if I care later." I said walking outside. I had looked to the forest from the night before, but it still looked the same. The sun would usually help in my way around this, but this wasn't helping, the sun wasn't coming up...and that much I knew he wasn't lying about. I had stood outside the entrence to the forest, taking a deep breath as I was about to take a step inside. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I was ready to strike...thinking it may have been Grovyle. But I saw Summer, her grip on me was tight.

"You can't leave..." I wasn't going to take no for a answer, I was going to leave. She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Why can't I?" I whispered, looking back to the dark road ahead.

"Because you promised me you wouldn't..." She whispered, a tear streamed down her face. I had stopped, remembering what she meant.

*** Flash Back ***

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have done right by you, because you would have by me, I won't ever make that mistake again." She cried, hugging me as tight as she could. I couldn't breath, but I chocked out the words.

"It's OK. I'm back, and I won't leave anytime soon." I said, wrapping my arms around her to melt into a hug. She looked up at me.

"Promise?" I gulped, my heart leaving me. She had so desperately wanted me to say how I would never leave...and how could I say no...after all she was my best friend.

"Promise." I smiled as she did too, I was happy...and I guess that was the way it would be from that day on.

*** End of Flash Back ***

"..." I couldn't say anything, I had forgotten about our promise. I mentally slapped myself, feeling lower then I had earlier.

"Don't break your promise and leave me here..." She said, letting me go. She had backed away, tears still in her eyes and she had tried to keep them there, but she had stood there...waiting for my answer.

"..." I still didn't say anything, I saw Grovyle come outside, heading over to us. His gold eyes would stick out in the night, but he wasn't mean like the other Pokémon from this time period...he had gave us a place to stay so Summer could get better. He was helping us go home, so maybe...just maybe...he wasn't that bad at all.

"You going to go? Or you coming with us?" Summer had turned back and walked to Grovyle, she didn't want to see me if I left. They were going back home, and if she went with Grovyle,trusting him to get her back home, I could too. I guess dropping Dusknoir seemed more reasonable then...but now I would have to fight to go home.

"OK...fine." I said walking behind Grovyle, he was an aid in the dungeons and as we walked through them, he began to talk about his friend. He told us that if she was still around she could help us get back home. He talked about all the adventures they had before he had left to the past the first time.

"And her name is?" Summer had asked. Grovyle had still gone on, telling us all the information she had wanted to hear.

"Celebi. She is a nice girl, I couldn't make it as far as I did without her..." He said honestly. He had continued smiling as he said that, a longing in a memory of her. He had seemed lost in a thought for only a moment, a fraction of a second for extra time to think about her.

"The time travel Pokémon?" I asked, as we had walked outside the ruins. He had quickly snapped away from his thoughts, looking at us as we continued walking. I had stopped, looking around the place, there was a high plateau that we would have to climb. But it had seemed eery familiar...

"She can help us in time traveling, without her...we won't be able to get back." He said again, emphasizing on how much she was needed.

"So we need to find your girlfriend?" Summer said, and Grovyle turned around, his face a bright pink.

"She is NOT my girlfriend...we're just good friends that's all!" He protested, his face turning a bright red. He of all people can't lie to me, I know that one...I mean I use it enough.

"Oh, you are _such _good friends." Summer had chuckled, looking to my with a funny look on her face.

"Could have fooled me." I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. But Grovyle had turned the tables. He had turned to me, his eyes sharpening as he looked at me.

"Oh don't even go there with me...especially you." He said looking to me. I had quickly stopped, he had heard me from earlier...damn. I felt my heart drop, but since he hadn't said anything I suppose it was fine.

He had stopped as we entered a forest. He had scanned the area, looking carefully before calling out.

"Celebi!? Are you here?" I looked around, not seeing anything.

"Maybe she already left?" I quietly said, looking around once more.

Suddenly a faint glowing light, had appeared. It had a faint, girlish voice and it spoke in an excited tone as if happy to see G" In a white flash a pink Celebi had appeared, she was a shiny...different color from the normal green.

She had fluttered down to him, giving a gracious hug to Grovyle. For a moment they had stared into each others eyes, both blushing before pulling away and looking back to Summer and I.

"Who are your new pals?" Celebi smiled, Summer had waved back, I had a simple nod in acknowledgement. She quickly did a double take, looking back at Summer. I turned my head, wondering what had grabbed her attention.

"No...It couldn't be..." She had started to say but Grovyle had called to her, in which she quickly snapped her head in his direction. I guess this was the girl he had mentioned earlier, she seemed nice. I only hope that what he said about her was true, we really needed it.

**Summer's POV**

So this is the girl Grovyle was talking about, she really was pretty. She was a small delicate creature, how could she produce the power to get us home? Well, Grovyle had lead us through the platua, moving us up through the dense wood. The dark crunching of leaves as we walked up the mountain, he stopped pointing to a cave that he saw nearby. The cave was relatively big, well big enough for the four of us anyway.

"You guys want to stop?" Celebi practically jumped in his arms, smiling at the opportunity to spend time with him. I had shrugged my shoulders and Sam did as well. Grovyle had led us into the cave, it had looked to be someone's home at one point but no one had been here for a while.

"OK, we have to find something for beds." Grovyle said, heading back outside into the night. Sam had quickly followed him, waving back to me as he left. Celebi quickly turned to me, her face lit up in a happy fashion. She had silently giggled, smiling at me...happy tears in her emerald green eyes.

"Yipee! I get to spend the night with Grovyle!" She practically screamed before covering her mouth. I tried not to smile at the awkward conversation that would happen when the words slipped from my mouth and to her ears.

"Why would you-..." It had clicked in my head and I felt my face turn red. It was a weird feature, loving other people's emotions, but I blurted something before I could stop.

"You like him! Girl, that's too cute!" She quickly flew up to me, and hushed me from saying something else.

"I-I-I" She stuttered, quickly looking for a place to hide.

"You do! It proves it!"

"No! S-shut up!" I was laughing, practically rolling on the floor.

"You do! You like him, you like him, why you blushing?" She was turning redder and redder and it was killing me, I was having too much fun with this. She quickly tunred away, hiding her face from further embarrassment.

"I don't so knock it off!" She said, her face a bright red. Just then the two boys had walked back in the room. They were carrying hay and leaves, placing them on opposite ends of the room.

"Well...fine, I guess you don't want to know his little secret..." I smiled devilishly, and she quickly turned to me.

"I already know all his secrets..." I smiled wider.

"All but one..." I said, with a wink.

"What is it!?" She squealed.

"Well if I tell you, are you gunna blurt it out to him!?" She nodded her head, with a happy smile.

"OK! Well, a little birdie told me that he likes you too, you should make the first move!" Her face had turned pink, then a scared expression had suddenly appeared.

"I can't! I wouldn't know what to say, and besides..."She looked to the floor, a frown on her face.

"It will end soon anyway..." She had looked up to me, I had turned my head, curious on the subject.

"What are you-" I was beginning to say as the two guys walked in.

"There isn't enough for four...up for sharing beds...?" Grovyle had quickly said. I had quietly stood there, just thinking about where this was going to go...and I should probably stop before I do something I will regret. Sam had also remained quickly, just looking at Grovyle like he was high or something.

"Oh! Yes! I don't mind, and neither does she...right?" Celebi cried out, looking to me. To be honest this was turning into something completely awkward, I think I might rather sleep on the floor.

"Uh...well..." I had said, wanting to just avoid the subject. She flew to me, a pleading face.

"Please!?" She said, whining about with her green eyes. Her pink hands clasped together in a pleading motion. Her lip quivered and she quietly looked back in Grovyle's direction. But I had just told her about Grovyle, so...I guess it was OK...

"I guess we can..." I quietly said much to what her thoughts were. Mine were completely opposite.

"OK, so I got Grovyle!" She screamed, grabbing his arm and smiling widely. I looked to his face to see it was a bright red, but he smiled awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. With that she dragged him tot eh other side of the room... I didn't have another word in there with him and I knew if she had her way, they would be a couple by the end of the night.

"So, I guess that leaves us?" I heard a voice behind me, and I could feel my face become red as I knew exactly who it was. I turned back shyly, rubbing the back of my neck in embarresement.

"Ya...I guess it does." I had looked to the bed, then back up to Sam, he had seemed to think the same as me that this was a awkward moment...

"So how is this going to work?" He asked shyly, I coughed. This was just making my face get redder and redder. The straw bed had sat there, still. I had to share one...with someone who wasn't my boyfriend...he was still close to me, but that couldn't have made it any more awkward.

"I think we can figure this out." I said, sitting. He sat beside me, and then we lay beside each other...which was highly uncomfortable. He seemed to dislike the position himself.

"Ya, this isn't working." So we changed, from side to side to cheek to cheek, to face to face...but that was too close for comfort, especially when ever he would look at me in that position I would feel my face get redder and my heart would speed up. This was just weird, why would I feel this way, wasn't I in love with Basil? I was starting to confuse the lines...between friendship and love...between bounderies and respective lines. Between Sam and Basil...this was getting stressful...I couldn't love Sam...could I?

Either way, these positions were not working. So I stood up, and looked to Sam.

"I am going to see how Celebi and Grovyle are handling this..." I had quietly walked across the room. I could see them, asleep, but she lay on top of his chest, his arms wrapped around her. A smile on both faces, and let me tell you how comfortable they looked in each other's arms. In actually they made a very cute couple, and from the looks it seemed that they knew that.

I had blushed at the thought of what I would now have to tell Sam. I had walked back toward Sam... as he looked to me. I felt my throat run dry...this was so nerve wreaking.

"So?" He said, a smug look on his face. I rubbed the back of my neck, my face was probably red. I stuttered trying to answer him.

"I...uh...well...um" I just felt the blood rush to my face.

"Well?"

"Well...Celebi is laying on Grovyle, and they are asleep so its probably comfortable..." Sam had quickly turned from me, he quietly rubbed his arm. He then turned to me, his face a bright red.

"Uh...I know this is going to sound weird...but do you want to try it?" The second he suggested it, I felt my heart speed up, like it was going to burst from my chest. I rubbed my arm, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I...I..." I struggled to talk, this was so awkward for me...but could I actually go through with it.

"...OK..." I forced out, slightly smiling as I said that. He sat on the bed, patting the bed as he did. I sat beside him, shyly laying beside him. I lay beside him, rolling on top of him. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into his silver eyes. He smiled, laying back on the bed. I had felt him wrap his arms around me, pushing me closer into his body. I had felt my hands slide up higher, using my arms as a pillow. I didn't want to look at him...I couldn't.

"You can look at me, your not going to turn to stone." I froze up, tearing my gaze away from the floor and back to him. He smiled at me and I felt my mouth run dry and my face turned red... as did his. I laughed lightly. I let the moment pass, as I was beginning to become more comfortable with the situation.

I had comfortably fell into place, relaxing more as time went by. I felt nervous, taking the chance. I felt my heart drop as I bit the bottom of my lip, resting my head on his chest. But I was afraid, maybe he could hear my heart from where he was, it was quickly becoming a problem for me.

His arms being wrapped around me was oddly relaxing, his warm body a safe haven from danger. I felt safe with him, even though danger lurked outside.

"Sam..." I asked, I remember that I had once before...but he had not answered the last time...maybe this time he would.

"Yes...?" He asked. I snuggled into his warm chest, almost falling asleep as I did. I opened my eyes giving him one last glance before closing my eyes as I rested on his chest.

"Thanks..." I said, curling up to him in a hug.

"Don't fall asleep yet..." He whispered quietly to me. I looked to him. He had looked away, then looked me dead in the eyes...he had seemed to look past me.

"Why?"

"Because we have a lot to talk about..."

**Sam's POV**

I had thought about this for a long time, the thought had surfaced in my mind after the Grovyle incident. I had almost died, left my friends alone. I had shifted, my lip trembling as the words left my lips.

"You want to promise me something?" I said looking toward the other side of the candle lit room. I could see Grovyle and Celebi, sleeping the night away. I had sighed, if only...

"Depends... what's the promise?"

"Promise that if something happens to me you will continue the team..." She had frowned.

"Sam I-"

"Can't you just promise me..." She had looked to the floor.

"At that point, it wouldn't be a team...it just wouldn't be the same without you..." She had whispered, frowning at a discontent statement.

"You'd be fine...better then if it was the other way around..." She had twirled her finger on my fur, sending a tingled chill up my torso.

"How do you figure?" She said.

"Basil and I would drift apart, much like we did before we met you..." I said back. She had quickly looked back up. I could see the light from the candles was dimming. I sighed, waiting for her to answer. But she asked a question, trying to avoid the subject.

"How did Basil and you meet?" She had asked it, so I would tell it...it was some time ago, the events themselves were hard to remember...

"Basil and I were the same...and when we realized we were, we formed a friendship. He never had a family, his mom and dad were never around...so he grew up alone...I met him because I didn't have parents either...mine had been killed on a mission, and he was the only friend I had..." She scooted closer to me, looking to me as a sign that she cared, and that she was there for me.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, I had shook my head.

"They were a amazing team, so I wanted to be just like them...they were brave and strong, and everything I ever wanted to be..." I touched my locket, showing my strange patten in one half, my parents picture in another.

"You are like them...and more." She had said, looking to me. I had just stared at her, for moments, minutes... I wasn't sure. I was so close to her face, I could feel it...how close ours lips were...c-could this really happen? I shut my eyes tight, opening them to the hurt I would soon feel in my chest. I felt my breathing stop... as my head quickly pulled away.

I had ignored the feelings, as much as it hurt, she had to make that decision on her own...so I went back to the other subject.

"If one goes, the other should stay...to keep this team together." I quietly said, even though she didn't want to say it, it was the right thing to do. She had stay quiet, slowly looking to me after that close encounter.

"Promise me..." I whispered, holding out my pinky. It seemed childish, but it would have to be a promise I would keep if the situation ever arised. She hooked her pinky and smiled reassuringly.

"Promise." With that she had curled up to my chest, falling fast asleep with a smile on her face. The moments, could I be imagining them... or was it true? Had we found a mutual liking for one another? Was my mind messing with me? Or was this a reality? But I couldn't deny it, the time I was spending with her, was slowly coming to a end. when we got back home Summer and Basil would continue their lives together...and then that would leave me...trying to decide between my feelings.

The morning would soon come, and we would have to continue our journey. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment...and falling asleep.

**Summer's POV**

*** Dream Scape ***

"Good Mourning Sam." I had opened my eyes. I had felt the soft plush body I had used as a pillow the night before. I had looked up, I had slept on Sam practically the entire night. I gasped, standing up quickly as I realized what had happened.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I practically yelled, my face was bright like a tomato, I was sure of it. I had looked away from Sam and Bidoof trying to hide the embarrassment that was on my face.

"Look its OK." My ears perked up, did he just say what I think he said? I couldn't stop my face from blushing even more then it already has.

"Um..." I gulped, this feeling, so subtle yet I could faintly feel the beating of my own heart, it seemed so soft at the time...but now it was something I was afraid he would hear... fear, something that might just become a reality...could this really be happening?

*** End of Dream Scape ***

"Wake up...hey..." I was gently being woken up, I opened my eyes. It had seemed like a dream, a weird dream waking up in Sam's arms. I couldn't even recover what I had dreamed about, and buried my face to at least attempt to recover it. But it was gone, I couldn't remember. But I quickly realized last's nights event.

I had yawned, stretching. My ears ran up against the soft pillow. Its faint chiseled breathing calm and slow. I was warm, moving slowly to position myself to go back to sleep. I had almost rolled back into my dreams, hearing the soft acquainted voice I had grown so used to.

"Hey...good morning." I said, leaping off his lap. He stretched in the bed, rolling over before crawling out of bed. Grovyle had already stood in front of us.

"Sleep well you two?" He asked, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, I slept just about as good as you did." He smiled, trying to hide his gaze from us by looking at the floor. Celebi had fluttered beside him, her green eyes looking at him. He would shyly look up at her, his face turning red when he would.

"OK! We have places to go and people to see wouldn't you agree." Celebi quickly said, trying to hide her blush. She quickly walked beside Grovyle as he exited the door. Sam and I quickly followed.

"Ok guys...you ready?" Grovyle asked, as he turned back to us.

"Ready..." Celebi grew quiet, before saying something very softly.

"I would give my life for this..." I frowned, I didn't know what she meant. Maybe because it was dangerous and they needed to get past Dusknoir first. I nodded following Grovyle up the side of the mountain.

**Grovyle's POV**

"Don't worry everyone! We are almost there!" I said, rushing up the mountain. It just had to be there. The last time I was there was a long time ago and that was the last time I saw...

"Grovyle!" I looked in front of me to see the top of the mountain, we were almost there. I looked back reassuringly. We had made it through the impossible. We were going to go back, I was going to put an end to this never ending nightmare.

"We actually made it!" Celebi whispered, standing next to me as we walked closer to the passage of time. I smiled, this would be the last time I would see her, and it hurt my heart so to even consider the thought. She smiled sadly at me, possibly thinking the same thing.

"So, thats the passage of time right?" Sam had said, he had smiled back at the pikachu, who I didn't caught the name of... but I shrugged it off, looking at the blue portal, its yellow streams of power surging off it like electricity and water.

"Ya, we should be going." We walked further, as the area soon became dark. I heard a roar, a roar that in a instance I knew would scare me to no end as long as I lived. I could see his dark red glowing gem. His big muscled features that scared me to no end. His roar could be heard across time itself. Dialga, the ruler of time...was here and next to him creeping out of the shadows stood Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir!?" Sam bellowed, his voice seemed shocked. I guess he hadn't believed me, since he sounded so shocked. Celebi had stay behind me and I put my hand in front of her to protect her. Dusknoir had laughed, laughing so uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA, so pitiful that it had to end here for you, hmmm Grovyle?" I had sank low to the floor, I looked around. Seeing Sableye and Dialga and Dusknoir all surrounding us. It would be a near impossible win. I had crashed to my knees, looking at the floor and gripping the dirt.

"I-uh...uh...Grovyle?" She had asked, holding my arm in support. I growled, looking up to Dusknoir.

"I-its not over! It may end here for me! But that doesn't mean hope is not alive!" I yelled out, feeling the overwelming sence of guilt... how could I let these kids down. I heard Sam behind me... he had looked to me, shocked. But I turned to confusion when Dusknoir had paused, a laugh that spread over the entire troop that encircled us.

"W-why are you laughing? Is this funny to you!?"

"I was just wondering...why would you say hope is alive?" He smirked as I looked to Celebi, who nodded. She was the only one who knew...aside from Dusknoir himself.

"Celebi and I know, that I was not the only one to travel into the past, there was another..." I could hear the gasps from the two kids from behind me. Dusknoir had laughed again, it made my blood boil...how dare he? I clenched my fists in a ball.

"And what might be your partners name? Surely you can tell us that?" I had gritted my teeth.

"She was my one true friend...and the one that's going to stop you! Her name...my closest friend is...Summer." The two kids had quickly turned around, their mouths running a mile a minute.

"This is Summer!" Sam had pointed to the Pikachu. But I had turned away, there was just no way...

"No...the Summer I knew wasn't a Pokemon, she was a human...that's not my partner." And with that the girl had turned away from me, Sam had continued talking. He was astonished. Like he had solve a mystery that had baffled him his entire lifetime.

"Oh but she is Grovyle! And I've known it for some time..." Dusknoir had spoke out. I had looked up to him, his red eye glowing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing...he's lying.

"What? But-" I was inturrupted. My mind was racing, so many thoughts had raced through my mind.

"I heard she would have dreams about the future or past...I looked into it, and soon found it was the Dimensional Scream. I thought it could have been coincidence... since she was a Pikachu, I didn't think too much of the situation...but once I found out her name...and the fact she had remembered the she was once a human, I knew she was in fact your partner..." He had smirked, and in that confident smile went my only chances.

"But, then why-" I turned back to Summer, the Pikachu at this point...she had seemed lost in her own thoughts...maybe she really didn't know. If that was the case, then why didn't she tell me herself...I was her friend, her partner, so why didn't she tell me.

"You could ask her, but she wouldn't know, she had amniesia and that made it that much easier to string her along...so all that was left, was you." I felt my lungs give out, I was struggling to breath, as if my whole world had come crashing down.

He had cried, I had stopped, if Summer really was here then it was all over, Dusknoir would be rid of us and this time would continue.

"I-its over." I quietly mumbled. Celebi had looked down at me, she had bit her thumb, looking to me as if I would say something. But I wouldn't, I knew that this was it...there was no escaping this time.

"W-what?" She had stuttered. I had looked up from the floor, she had looked at me with her green eyes, still dazed in the thoughts I had sent.

"He won." I said, falling to the dirt, I felt guilt...this sence of hurt in my pride...dammit. Sam had screamed, had yelled as Summer had sank in next to me. She had looked lost, defeated. I had touched her shoulder, but she didn't look back at me.

"But-" I yelled out.

"Don't you understand!? It's over, he won...we are ALL going to die here!" I screamed. I had fallen to the floor along with Summer, who had stared blankly out into space.

"Summer, Grovyle, you two can't give up! Celebi, please do something, travel us through time!" Sam yelled, looking to me and to Summer. He was still fighting, picking us off the floor. His fire, his determination was everything that could push us to make it out alive.

"Dusknoir won, he actually stopped us... there's no way we are going to make it out of here." I said lamely, looking up at the portal and seeing just how close we got.

"Don't say that! Celebi, jump us through time!" She had stuttered, looking around in a afraid fashion.

"It would be hard with the RULER of time here!" Sam had bit his lip.

"Just do it!" He yelped as the surrounding members jumped toward us. I had closed my eyes from the quick flash. I looked up from the ground. Celebi had jumped us through time for just a few seconds, so if it was going to work, we had to act now. We scrambled for the portal, but I heard a roar. In a breaking of glass that shatters the calm, the others had appeared...they had spotted us and they roared in amazement.

"Get them!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Summer and Sam jumping together in the portal. They had held hands, I had smirked at the interaction, there would be now end with those two kids. I turned, Celebi had flew beside me, pushing me further to the passage of time.

"Celebi come with us!" I whispered to her, but she did not reply to me. But she had looked up to my eyes. Her emerald green, starring at me with such amazement. I had found myself smiling at her, even though this was a horrible situation.

"Silly Grovyle..." She had fluttered close to me, quickly leaning in. I wasn't sure what to think of it...as I just stood there baffled.

"I thought I told you..." The world had stopped, my mind was blank. My thoughts had suddenly ran back to me. A single fraction of my heart beat at the same as quickly as the kiss she had lay on my lips. I had blinked, surprised at the sudden transaction. As she pulled away, I felt my face glow red. I was now lost in the moment, did she really just...kiss me? As quickly as it happened, it had stopped. She'd pushed me, I had quickly realized, what the-

"I could never be caught!" She whispered. I had reached out to her...please...don't do this to me...not now...not after this!

I had finally kissed her, well indirectly...but it was the same...I cared too much to let her just slip away...and besides, I wanted her there with me...even in my final moments...so please...please don't go Celebi. I felt a tear stream down my face, sad...happy, it was all the same...but I couldn't help but smile.

She looked to me, giving a shy wink as she had closed up the portal, her emerald eyes looking at me. She smiled, looking away with a smile as well. In my heart, there was the reality that she was the only one for me...and that was the truth. That moment, that final moment, was the final glimpse of the girl I had loved.

**Basil's POV**

"They've been gone for about a month...where are they?" I quietly said, looking up at the moon as I stood on the beach. I had stared at the sky for a few weeks, waiting for my friends to return. The waves had crashed, the sea water touching my toes. I had sighed, it had not seen any sign of Summer or Sam. I was sad that they weren't with me, and we were just not a team if we weren't together.

Maybe...they wouldn't come back at all... but I had to keep it together. They would come back...one day. I had looked to Sharpedo Bluff, seeing a soft blue light reflecting of of its rock exterior. A sharp sound pinched the air, and I covered my ears to keep the sound muffled. A bright blue light fell from the sky and close to the other side of the beach. I had ran, closing my eyes to see three distinct bodies... but who were they, and why we they here?

I had wondered if it was my friends, maybe Arceus had heard my plea. I had walked closer, inching back when I saw a lone figure stand. It was helping another stand. I could see the height differences when my eyes were open, but I had closed them...seeing two pink figures standing ever so closely to one another. Aura had seemed to work the same, as I got a bit closer to see who they were.

Suddenly, another figure stood. His aura a dark blue. I had opened my eyes, seeing that his body was green, could it be...Grovyle? That must mean...

I had retreated from the bushes, my eyes closed as I approached the three beings. As I approached, one aura...the shortest of the three had turned a dark green, they were confused...but about what? I had opened my eyes, seeing the figure more clearly now. It was my friends... but then what about...the pink aura?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there stood Sam and Summer standing ever so closely as Grovyle had walked to them. I had stood, as they stared right at me...I should have been happy, ecstatic by the fact that they were home...but to be honest I didn't know which topic to ask first...the one on how they got back, or the one where aura tells no lies...

**Happy One Year Anniversary! Or in this case Happy Birthday! A year ago today was March 7, 2012. I decided to post this on fan fiction. So I would like to thank you for ALL of your support, for everything, hopefully you guys think this has come along way from when it started. So take a moment to thank yourself for all your loving support.**

**So until next time... and please don't forget to Read and Review! Even if your a guest to the site! (I love reviews) :) Have a great day!**

**- with lots of love, ****Sunny Summer 77**


	14. Author's Note (don't respond)

**Hello Everybody! I have just posted this to tell you all a couple of things…so please read it.**

**1.) I'm taking a break, or hiatus... I am just going to update the story, fix some things, extend some parts...normal things. The next chapter is already finished, you just have to wait for me to finish this…well the editing part. **

**2.) I am changing the descriptions and other minor things to enhance the story, I believe I may add a couple more chapters to emphasize it...but that doesn't change the story, so reading it only shows the bonding in relationships and other close knit things...mostly White Aura bonding/romance and Sparked Fire friendship. (Be sure to vote!)**

**3.) The next chapter will be kind cute...um...its gunna be like a party, only with dreams and what not. **

**4.) Also, if you can please pm me...I need to know a couple of things from you. If you're a guest to the site, pick a chapter, not this one...to review and tell me your thoughts. On all these questions. But if you can pm me, this is what I want to know from you.**

**a. Your favorite scenes or quotes from this story...if you have your own favorite quote you could send that too. Who were the quotes between…(character wise)**

**b. what was your favorite part of the story? What did you enjoy out of this?**

**c. What are you expecting now that we are in the final stretch of the story( I will NOT tell you if you are right or not, and I am seriously hoping none of you can see the ending coming...)**

**5.) I am sending a reminder about the poll on my profile page. This is YOUR LAST OPPURTUNITY TO VOTE! AND POLLS AT THE MOMENT ARE CLOSE! LIKE ONE VOTE COULD CHANGE THE GAME CLOSE! SO IT COULD BE ANYONE'S GAME!**

**6.) The last and final thing I want to know is...SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL!? If you think so, let me know!**

_**So its offical, this story is almost over, maybe 8 chapters left...maybe even less...its all depends. So lastly I want to thank these people so to...**_

**My beta n.m: thanks for being such a great beta and all the advice at the beginning. **

**Red eyed warrior: Thanks for all the love, your such a amazing supporter! Luv you for that!**

**Snivy Pro 18: Thanks for being such an awesome friend and supporter of my series as well as a late night talker. :) **

**Big Mamma and her little sister Hailey... you two are funny and I can assure you that one will be happy, the other maybe not so much... so go team...**

**So thanks you guys, btw, on the thank you notes...if you wait until the end I have something for all of the people who ever reviewed! **


End file.
